Ganguro
by Zorkaberry Pie
Summary: After opening fan-mail, Beast Boy decides to meet an admirer of his at a local comic-con. When his new friend suddenly disappears, how far will he go to save her? - And now, at long last, the conclusion.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC Universe.

* * *

Greetings reader!

This project is an experiment of sorts. We are five different authors who are collaborating on a project, namely this story. Chances are you may have already read some of our stories.

We are (in alphabetical order)

Novus Ordo Seclorum

Sir Alwick

Still Too Old For This

TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne

Titanfan45

* * *

Raven lifted her mug to her lips and instinctively blew over it before taking a sip of her piping hot herbal tea. Its effect was soothing and it was a quiet morning in the common room. She was alone except for Starfire who was preparing some toxic alien dish for herself and Silkie in the kitchen and Beast Boy who was sitting on the crescent shaped couch next to Raven, grumbling as he read an issue of Negima!, his favorite manga series.

Raven put her ever present book down and turned towards her green teammate, and after seeing what he was reading she rolled her eyes as she put her mug down on a coaster.

"I heard that!" He complained without looking up from his comic book.

Raven looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"You can hear me roll my eyes?" She asked incredulously.

"No." He replied. "But you always grunt the same way when you do."

"I do?"

"Yup". He answered as he turned a page on his thick comic book.

Raven looked away from him and out the window. It was pouring outside and she knew that's why he was in a bad mood. Robin had planned a picnic for that afternoon and Beast Boy had been looking forward to it. Also, the GameStation was on the fritz, for which Raven was grateful as that was the main reason the room was quiet. She turned and looked back at him as he continued reading his manga, oblivious to the world. There was another issue of Negima! next to him on the couch.

"Mind if I look at your comic book?"

"It's not a 'comic book', it's manga." He replied tersely without looking up.

"Whatever." She replied as she picked it up. "What is it about anyway?"

"It's about a kid who teaches a bunch of teenage girls English in Japan. He's also a wizard. You might even like it."

"I doubt it." Raven replied in her monotone as she began to browse through the 'graphic novel', which was full of buxom young girls drawn in the traditional anime/manga style and with a dialog that matched. As she flipped through the pages a frown began to form on her face. She slowed down her pace as she worked her way through the book, then as she turned the page one more time her frown became a scowl.

"Beast Boy! This is pornography! How can you read this garbage?"

He looked up at her.

"What?"

"Beast Boy, this comic book is disgusting; it's even beneath your standards. For starters the teacher is little boy, and all these teenage girls are lusting for him. And look at the artwork. It's extremely sexist; some of the girls appear partially naked." She said in an emotionless monotone as several floodlights in kitchen exploded, startling Starfire and Silkie.

"Yeah, that's pretty cool." He replied absentmindedly.

"Beast Boy, did you hear a single word I said?"

Beast Boy dropped his book on his lap.

"Sure Rae, I'm listening to you." He replied nervously, secretly glad he had left his copies of "Love Hina" back in his room.

Raven gave him a death glare.

"Beast Boy, I forbid you from reading that demeaning, sexist trash here in the common room! If you insist on reading this Japanese smut, do it in the privacy of your room!" She shouted, no longer able to mask her anger.

He looked at her nervously, debating whether or not to take a stand. After a nanosecond he decided that it wasn't worth getting killed over. Meanwhile Starfire stopped her cooking and addressed the dark sorceress.

"You do not like the 'Negima!' Raven? I have borrowed it from Beast Boy and have found it to be most entertaining. There is even a character who reminds me of you: Yue Ayase. Of course my favorite character is Asuna Kagurazaka …"

Raven stared at Starfire as if she had stepped off a flying saucer. Of course that was how she came to Earth in the first place, sort of. Raven then realized that the Tamaranian could have passed as one of the school girls in the comic book. She had the look. In fact, Raven thought that Starfire looked a bit like the Asuna character, all that was missing were the bells in her hair.

"Starfire, you don't mean to tell me that you don't find these comics to be offensive?" The sorceress asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

The alien shook her head. "I find them to be quite whimsical."

"Whimsical? How can this trash be whimsical?"

Starfire frowned. "Trash? Why do you say they are trash Raven? We have literature back on Tamaran that is similar to the 'manga'. It is even studied at our universities."

"And Rae." Beast Boy interrupted. "Didn't you once say 'Who are we to judge her culture'?"

Beast Boy saw a vein begin to throb on Raven's forehead and he subtly gestured to the princess to drop the topic. She caught on immediately and quietly returned to the horror she was cooking on the stove. Just as she began to stir the scary sludge that was beginning to dissolve the cast iron pot it was in Cyborg entered the room pushing a hand truck with several boxes made out of corrugated plastic that bore the logo of the US Postal Service.

"Mail call!" He shouted out, much to Beast Boy's relief as Raven was still fuming over the contents of his manga books.

Cyborg approached Starfire first and placed three boxes full of letters for her on the counter. She turned off the burner on the stove and giggled as she began to read her fan mail.

"You got more than usual Grass Stain, two whole boxes this time."

"Sweet!" The changeling replied. "Oh, and you put my kit in here too. Thanks! Hey, how many did the boy blunder get?"

"No problem B! And Robin only got half a box this week. Ever since word got out that he's dating Star his fan mail volume went off a cliff."

He then turned to Raven and handed her a mere 5 envelopes.

"And here's your mail Raven." And after that he left the room still pushing the hand truck.

Raven looked at the 5 envelopes in her hand. Three of them were junk mail and she immediately tossed them into a nearby wastebasket, confident that she had not won the Publisher's Clearinghouse Sweepstakes while the other two were actual fan letters, which she tossed on the table unopened.

"Your kit?" She asked, unable to mask her curiosity.

"That's right." He replied nonchalantly as he pulled a large folded paper grocery bag out of the top box and opened it, placing it in the floor as she watched. She was intrigued as she had never seen Beast Boy, or any of the others for that matter, read their fan mail. Beast Boy then pulled out a letter opener and set it on the coffee table after which he retrieved a small box of latex gloves from his "kit". He removed his Doom Patrol gloves and slipped on a pair of latex gloves after which he pulled the first letter from the top box. It was a large manila folder. He inserted the letter opener and cut it open.

"Why are you wearing latex gloves …?"

Her question was cut short as she saw Beast Boy pull a pair of lacey panties from the envelope, which he immediately tossed into the paper bag.

"That's disgusting." She growled. "Your fans actually send you their underwear?"

"Tell me about it. Sometimes they aren't even clean …"

"What? Are you serious? Why do you even bother opening them? Why don't you just throw them all down the incinerator chute?"

Beast Boy chuckled. "I will, but I like to read the letters first. Oh, look, a marriage proposal. And she sent a picture too."

By this point Raven was beyond disgust and the microwave in the kitchen began to shoot sparks. Cyborg had a box full of replacement magnetrons in his workshop, as for some reason the microwave required frequent repairs.

"Why don't you open one of yours Raven?" The green boy asked.

Raven sighed and grabbed her two fan letters. She then extended her hand towards Beast Boy.

"May I use your letter opener?"

Beast Boy handed it to Raven, who proceeded to cut both envelopes open and then handed the letter opener back to him.

"I don't know why I even bother." She droned as she emptied the first envelope's contents into her hand. As she read the letter her face turned red.

"How dare he?" She roared as she looked at the photograph that he had enclosed.

"This is sick!" She yelled as she ripped the letter and photo to shreds, tossing them into the paper bag. She quickly calmed herself from her unusual outburst.

"You are going to incinerate the bag's contents, right?"

Beast Boy snickered. "Don't worry, I always do. So, what was in the letter?"

"I'm not telling you, and don't ask me again unless you want a one way ticket to another dimension."

Beast Boy chuckled as he pulled another large envelope out of the box and opened it.

"Oooh! Panties and a bra!" He gloated. "She must really like me."

He tossed the undergarments into the trash bag and removed a letter and an 8x10 photo which was face down so Raven couldn't see it.

"Let me guess, she also wants to marry you?" Raven deadpanned as he read the letter with a grin on his face.

"Nah, she just wants my body." He said as he flipped the picture over. His eyes grew as big as saucers.

"Oh baby! Sometimes I wish I wasn't a super hero role model."

Raven snatched the photo from him and her jaw almost hit the floor. The young fangirl was naked as the day she was born and was posing very provocatively.

"She's hot!" He exclaimed.

With no warning the photo caught fire while Raven was still holding it. She dropped it on the floor and stomped on it with her blue boots until it was put out. Starfire could be heard giggling in the kitchen. She then calmly turned to face the changeling.

"You mean to tell me that you get letters with lewd photos like this all the time?"

Beast Boy grinned. "All the time, except they usually aren't as hot as she is. And in this case she really was hot! I've never had a photo spontaneously combust before!"

Raven rolled her eyes as Beast Boy pulled another manila envelope from the box.

"This one's from Japan." He shared as he opened it. A letter slid out with an 8x10 photo.

"Oh crud, it's in Japanese."

"And what about the photo? Is it also lewd?" She complained in her monotone. Beast Boy grinned. He had known the gray girl long enough to know when she was irritated, regardless of whatever mask she wore, and she was peeved.

"No, it's just a portrait. She's wearing that funny makeup that some girls wear in Japan, and her hair is bleached." He said as he handed it to her. Raven took a quick glance at it.

"It's called 'Ganguro'." She informed him in scholarly tone. "It literally means 'black face'. Ganguro girls are considered to be culturally rebellious in Japan which is why they adopt that appearance."

Starfire approached the circular couch.

"Would you like me to translate the letter Beast Boy?"

He handed the letter to her.

"Sure!"

The princess took the letter from him and sat down next to him on the couch. She cleared her throat before she began.

"Dear Beast Boy, My name is Midori Yoshida. I am a high school student from Japan and am your number one fan. You probably do not remember me but I do remember you. I was at the Karaoke bar in Tokyo when you sang to us …"

"You sang at a Karaoke bar? In Tokyo?" Raven interrupted.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. I almost didn't get out of there alive though. I like fangirls but I learned that night that it's possible to have too much of a good thing."

"And what did you sing?" She said as she crossed her arms in clear disapproval. "Hopefully nothing that would embarrass us."

"Actually, I sang the Japanese version of the Titans theme song, but in English." He paused. "Does that make any sense?"

"No." Raven replied tersely. "But coming from you that isn't surprising. And since when do we have a theme song?"

"Have you not heard it Raven?" Starfire piped up. "It is performed by a Japanese girl group called Puffy Amiyumi. I have the CD in my room, would you like to hear it?"

Raven raised her hand in trepidation. "Maybe some other time Starfire. Why don't you continue translating the letter?"

"Oh, yes, of course … when you sang to us most … uh … sensually? We all love you in Tokyo and were very sad when you returned home to your Tower in Jump City, California. The reason that I am writing to you, beside the fact that I am hopelessly in love with you, is because I will soon be in Jump City and would like to meet you…"

Raven leaped to her feet.

"No! You all know the rules. We do not date our fans!"

"Well that's easy for you to say. You don't have any fans, or dates." He teased his magical friend.

Raven gave Beast Boy a death glare while Starfire giggled. Raven once again composed herself.

"That's not true. Kent was a fan."

Beast Boy knew he was playing with fire, but decided to throw caution to the wind. The worst thing that could happen would be a wedgie or getting tossed out the window. Or at least that's what he hoped.

"Oh you mean that geeky grad student you dated for a month before you went all Ragey on him and scared him away?"

Raven's eyes were glowing red.

"Kent isn't a geek and I didn't go 'Ragey' on him. We mutually agreed to stop dating."

"Oh, so you did date a fan?" The green boy snickered.

Raven crossed her arms and frowned.

"Shut up Beast Boy."

The changeling grinned. It wasn't easy to outsmart Raven, in fact it was damn near impossible, but he had pulled it off. This was one victory he would savor for a long time. He turned to Starfire.

"Don't stop reading Star."

The princess cleared her throat and continued.

"… and would like to meet you at the Manga and Anime convention that will be held at the Jump City convention center …."

"Dude! That starts tomorrow. I almost forgot all about it!"

"Just what we need in the Tower." Raven groaned. "More cartoon porn."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes as Starfire continued.

"… as my family owns a small Manga publishing house. Please do come and visit us dear Beast Boy. I would love to see you again and properly meet you. I will be at the Yoshida Manga booth in hall C during the entire convention. And it is signed Midori Yoshida."

"Dude, this is awesome. I can't wait to meet her!"

Raven grinned evilly. "Haven't you forgotten something genius? She doesn't speak English and you don't speak Japanese!"

Beast Boy's ears drooped.

"Oh crud, I forgot about that."

Raven smirked as she sat down again and picked up her book. "Too bad you can't learn Japanese as quickly as Starfire did. Oh well…"

The princess stopped stirring her pot of death porridge and turned her attention to the crescent shaped couch where her friends were sitting.

"Actually friends, there is a way…"

Raven eyed the Tamaranian cautiously. "This isn't what I'm thinking it is?"

"I do not know Raven, what are you thinking?" Starfire asked naively.

Raven snorted in disgust. "That you're going to kiss Beast Boy and he will learn Japanese from you."

Starfire giggled. "Yes friend, that would be correct."

"Say what?" Beast Boy shrieked as he dropped his comic book on the floor. "Robin would kill me if I kissed you Star!"

The princess continued giggling while Raven fumed.

"Only if he finds out friend. And it would not be a kiss of the romance, so he would have no right to complain."

Beast Boy looked apprehensive.

"I don't know Star; it seems like a bad idea…"

Raven sighed.

"It's about time you said something intelligent. Now why don't you forget about that Ganguro girl and open more of your revolting fan mail."

Beast Boy looked reticent, but eventually spoke up.

"How long would it take Star?"

Starfire approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I am unsure friend. It will take longer than it does for me to acquire knowledge. It has never been attempted with humans, but I can say with near certainty that it shouldn't take much more than an hour."

Raven put her book down.

"You can't be serious Starfire? Are you really going to kiss him for a whole hour?"

"If that is what it takes to help my dear friend pursue romantic love, then yes, I will do it."

"Romantic love?" Raven moaned. "For Azar's sake, she's just a fangirl with a crush on him. She's no different than any of the other girls who send him letters…"

"No Rae, you're wrong."

"What are you talking about Beast Boy? And stop calling me Rae."

Beast Boy stood his ground.

"She's not a floozy Raven. She didn't send me any underwear or indecent photos."

"She's still a fangirl…"

"And Kent was a fanboy, so what's your point?"

Raven threw her hands up in mock defeat.

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you." She admonished him as she sat down again to read her book. "And if you don't mind, could we keep it quiet in here while I read my book?"

"Sure Rae-ven." He corrected himself. "We'll keep it down."

The green boy got up and quietly walked into the kitchen followed by Starfire and they began to speak in hushed whispers to each other.

"I am now ready to begin the knowledge transfer Beast Boy. Now would be a good time as Robin is away working with the police this morning."

Beast Boy tapped his fingers together nervously.

"Uh Star?"

"Yes friend."

"Uh, I have a problem, you see, uh, I've never kissed a girl before."

The princess smiled sweetly.

"Do not worry friend, it is easy and most pleasant."

"That's what I'm worried about…"

Starfire giggled and saw Raven glare at her out of the corner of her eye.

"Do not worry friend. While pleasant our kiss will not be romantic. It will be as you earthlings say: 'professional' and will not be genuine at all."

"That's sounds wrong on so many levels that I won't even touch it." Raven commented dryly.

"I do not understand your comment Raven…"

Raven finally lost her cool. "Oh for Azar's sake! Just kiss him and get it over with!"

"Raven, was boyfriend Kent a good kisser?" The Tamaranian asked.

"I don't want to talk about it…" She replied in a huff.

Beast Boy grinned.

"You never kissed him, did you?" He giggled.

"You're one to talk, Mr. Virgin Lips."

Starfire sat down on the couch and patted the space next to her. Beast Boy nervously sat down next to her. Raven watched as she was having a field day observing him squirm anxiously.

"Relax friend, I do not bite."

Beast Boy gulped. "I know Star, it just feels wrong, you know, like I'm about to kiss my sister or something."

Starfire placed her hand behind Beast Boy's head and drew him in for a kiss. He braced himself, as if he was about to face plant on the floor. By this point Raven had put her book down and watched intently as Beast Boy slowly melted into Starfire's alien kiss.

_Too bad Bird Boy isn't here to see this. _Raven thought to herself. It was then that she realized that observing their "professional" make out session was making her feel a bit irritated as well.

* * *

Raven pretended to not watch Beast Boy and Starfire indulge in their "information transfer". An hour had elapsed quite some time before and every time they took a break the pair concluded that more time was needed. Raven wasn't sure if she was skeptical or simply annoyed by the claim. Had they forgotten that she was an empath? She could tell that they were having a grand time with their "educational experience" yet she did not sense any deception on their behalf.

She was still angry over Beast Boy's taunt over her failure to kiss her one time boyfriend. She wasn't sure what angered her more: that she had more than once rebuffed Kent's attempts to kiss her or that fact that Beast Boy was kissing Starfire like a pro. Eventually Kent became tired of Raven's "games" as he called them and dumped the sorceress. To her credit she had concealed that distressful event from her team for months, not even taking it out on Beast Boy. Still, watching the Tamaranian snog with the changeling was more than she could bear, and she wasn't sure why.

The grey sorceress sighed and decided to make herself some tea. She quietly walked into the kitchen, filled the electric kettle with water and plugged it in. As she was rummaging through the cupboards searching for her box of herbal tea she heard the sliding doors open. There was a brief silence after they closed during which she first sensed confusion followed by intense anger emanating from whoever had walked in. She turned around just in time to see Robin, whose face was red as a beet, literally explode.

"Starfire! Beast Boy! What the hell are you doing?"

Raven smiled subtly, preparing herself to enjoy the fireworks that were about to begin. She almost laughed when Beast Boy fell of the couch and landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"Rob. It's not what you think." The changeling whimpered.

Robin ignored the changeling and instead focused on his girlfriend, who was sporting a sweet smile.

Robin composed himself before addressing the Tamaranian.

"Star, why were you kissing Beast Boy?" He asked her in an emotionless deadpan.

Starfire knew that meant that Robin was VERY angry. She also knew from experience that when he got this angry there was really nothing that could be done about it, so she decided to tell him the truth.

"I am teaching our friend to speak in the Japanese language."

Robin gave his girlfriend an incredulous look. He then turned to Beast Boy.

"So you're learning Japanese Beast Boy." He said in a lightly menacing tone. "So tell me, how do you say 'Japanese' in Japanese?"

"Nihongo" The changeling replied without hesitating. Raven arced one of her eyebrows. _So it was for real._

Raven walked over to the coffee table and picked up Midori's letter.

"Go ahead Beast Boy, read her letter, but wait until I turn on the translating computer." She said as she handed the letter covered in kanji script to her green teammate. She then walked over to the ops console and began typing on the keyboard.

"It's ready. You can start at any time."

Beast Boy looked down apprehensively at the letter in his hands but after a mere second or two his face lit up and he began to read in what sounded like Japanese. He quickly read the letter out loud and was soon done. He nodded at Raven who pushed another button and an audio translation of the letter was played back in English. Once it was done Robin glared at him and at Starfire.

"Star, you never told me that knowledge transfer worked both ways. So how long did this transfer take?"

"I am not sure boyfriend Robin."

"They were at it for 1 hour and 17 minutes." Raven droned.

Robin's right eye began to twitch. Beast Boy braced himself for a verbal lashing while Starfire crossed her arms and stood her ground.

"You have no reason to be jealous Robin." The Princess told him. "The kisses were not romantic in nature."

"Yeah, what she said." Beast Boy added hastily as Raven smirked, knowing well that the changeling had thoroughly enjoyed the make out session with the princess and that he was lying through his teeth.

Robin looked thoroughly peeved and crossed his arms.

"So you made out with my girlfriend for over an hour to prepare for what is basically a blind date?" The Boy Wonder asked, no longer able to conceal the irritation in his voice. He then turned to Raven. "And you just watched them for over an hour? What are you Raven? Some kind of voyeur? Why didn't you do anything to stop them?"

Raven glared at Robin.

"I'm not your girlfriend's babysitter. If she wants to smooch Beast Boy it's none of my business. Maybe if you spent more time with her this kind of situation wouldn't happen."

Beast Boy began to panic. "Raven, what you talking about? We only did this so I could speak Japanese when I meet Midori tomorrow."

Raven glared at him, which puzzled him. She seemed genuinely annoyed with him. But why? He hadn't done anything to her all day.

"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it Beast Boy. I'm an empath, remember?"

"Well duh! Star's hot! Who wouldn't enjoy kissing her? But that's not why we did it. Come on Rae, you know I was worried about kissing Star. You know I didn't want Robin to get upset!"

"Oh I see." Raven replied in a dangerous voice. "Starfire is desirable, but I'm not. No one would want to kiss dark, creepy Raven."

"What are you talking about Rae? The only reason I kissed Star was so I could learn Japanese. I would have kissed you if I could learn Japanese that way."

"Oh, so I'm not attractive enough for a boy to want to kiss me? There has to be an ulterior motive? I'll have you know that Kent tried to kiss me several times, but I didn't let him." She replied with a hint of smugness.

"What?" Starfire and Beast Boy replied in unison. "Why?"

The conversation was interrupted by the sound of laughter, the source of which was Robin.

Raven now glared at Robin.

"What's so funny bird boy?"

Between guffaws Robin replied. "You are, in fact all of you are."

Raven crossed her arms and glared. "Shut up Robin."

The Boy Wonder ignored the sorceress and instead focused his attention on his girlfriend. He walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Star, how long would it take for me to learn Tamaranian by kissing?"

The princess tapped her index fingers together while thinking.

"It is hard to say. The Tamaranian language is much more complex than Japanese or English. I would say that it would take at least 10 Earth hours."

Robin grinned. "Then as you would say 'let us make with the haste!' wouldn't you agree?"

The princess nodded energetically and without saying another word they left the common room arm in arm.

"Phew! That was close!" Beast Boy exhaled as he leaped back over the couch, landing in front of his boxes of fan mail. Raven sat down next to him as he slipped on another pair of latex gloves.

"What's the strangest thing anyone has ever sent you Beast Boy?"

The changeling looked lost in thought.

"I don't know." He finally replied. "There have been a few doozies. I once received a letter from a pair of twins…"

Raven covered his mouth with her hand.

"Never mind, sorry I asked. Just forget it."

The changeling chuckled. "Aren't you going to read your other letter?"

Raven sighed. "I guess …."

* * *

Starfire and Robin had agreed to begin the first "transfer session" in Starfire's room and the Boy Wonder was sporting a huge grin as they entered her abode. They had agreed to start with Japanese first before trying Tamaranian. Starfire sat down on the edge of her round bed and patted the space next to her. As Robin sat down he made a remark.

"Why did Raven get so bent out of shape? She seemed more upset about you guys kissing than I was."

Starfire giggled.

"Have you not noticed Robin?"

"No, notice what?"

Starfire continued giggling.

"Raven was being the jealous."

"Jealous? For Beast Boy?" He shook his head. "You're seeing things."

"Do you really think so Robin? First she was very upset when she learned that that Beast Boy is going to meet the Midori tomorrow. Then she became upset when I kissed him."

Robin shrugged. "You know Raven. The oddest things can annoy her. She's just probably just irritated that Beast Boy has a date and she doesn't."

"Oh I do not think so Robin, you see …"

"Starfire?" He interrupted.

"Yes Robin?"

"Stop talking."

The couple began their "knowledge transfer" and continued until it was past lunchtime.


	2. Chapter 2

OK, here's the obligatory disclaimer, I do not own the Titans, I don't even own this concept, simply borrowing it. Come to think of it, none of us own the Titans. Otherwise, this is the continuing saga of five authors in search of a cohesive story. We are (alphabetically):

Novus Ordo Seclorum

Sir Alwick

Still Too Old For This

TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne

Titanfan45

And I'm not about to tell you which of the quintet I am. Onward.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ganguro – Chapter 2

The convention took place at, naturally enough, the Jump City Convention Center. When you walked in, you could see why. It was the only building in the city big enough for the activities. The place was mobbed, packed to the walls and up to the rafters. Dozens of publishing houses were represented. Hundreds of workers, authors giving autographs and drawing sketches. Thousands of fans, many of who were dressed as their favorite characters were milling around, searching for missing issues, looking for lost treasures, making new friends, getting reacquainted with old ones, arguing over the esoteric and the important. Basically, having a good time.

Beast Boy made his way past the hordes towards the Yoshida Manga booth in Hall C. Normally, he would have wandered around the convention, but he was eager to meet with Midori, especially now that he could speak Japanese. It took a while, Hall C was one of the larger halls and was dedicated mainly to smaller publishing houses. Halls A & B went to the larger houses that didn't particularly want to share space (or attention) with many others.

Consequently, it took a while. After about half an hour of searching, admittedly, with a number of distractions, Beast Boy found the Yoshida booth. There were three people at the booth, an older man and woman behind it and a younger teenage girl outside it. Unlike her picture, she was not wearing the ganguro makeup, but was instead, dressed in an ordinary outfit. She was petite, like many oriental girls, with long, straight black hair. She was busy rearranging the various piles of books on the tables while the older couple, presumably her parents, were speaking with various interested customers.

Beast Boy went up to the girl, "Ummm, would you be Midori?" He asked in flawless Japanese.

The girl looked up at him, she had soft, shy brown eyes. "Yes, I'm Midori, and you are…" then her eyes widened and she gasped. "Oh my, oh my, oh my….you came, you really came!" She suddenly seemed to lose her breath. It looked like it took all her concentration to not jump up and down, although her arms seemed to be waving a bit. She grabbed Beast Boy's hand and led the confused teen over to the booth.

"Mother, mother, look, here is the American hero I spoke about, Beast Boy. He's one of the Titans who saved the city last year."

"Yes, I see," Midori's mother said in a rather severe emotionless monotone. _"Wow,"_ thought Beast Boy, _"she could give Raven lessons. Oh boy, what do I do now? Uhhh, she seems pretty uptight. Guess I'd better make this good. Let's see, how did they talk in those samurai mangas?"_

"Good morning, honored mother, it is a privilege to meet you," Beast Boy spoke, again in Japanese.

Midori's mother raised an eyebrow, "Your Japanese is quite good. It is surprising to see a Westerner show sufficient respect and learn our language."

"I understand ma'am. Once I discovered that Midori planned to be in America, I wanted to be able to show her proper respect and greet her in her native tongue."

"You must be very smart to have learned such good Japanese in such a short time." She replied.

"Oh, Beast Boy is VERY smart," said Midori, with a happy smile on her face.

Beast Boy started to get a bit uncomfortable, "Umm, I had a very good friend help me learn."

"Mother, may I be excused to show Beast Boy around the exhibit?"

"I would very much like you to stay here. America is such a dangerous place, full of criminals and…people… of lower standings." She was looking at Beast Boy when she said this, he wasn't sure he cared for how she described his city, but, for once, kept his tongue.

"But Mother, Beast Boy is one of their great heroes, no one would think of disturbing us." He was starting to REALLY like this girl. Given his usual treatment by people, someone thinking he was smart and brave was a tremendous ego boost. Despite his frequent egomaniacal statements, Beast Boy was very much aware of his comparative lack of education versus his friends, as well as his general feelings of inadequacy compared to the competence of the other Titans. This girl was doing wonders for him.

"Well, if you must," her mother said with a sigh, "I would prefer it if you did not leave the hall."

"Honored mother," responded Beast Boy, "would it be acceptable to you if Midori would be permitted to come and visit Titans Tower for lunch with the other Titans? With five crimefighters, it would be very unlikely that we would allow harm to come to her." Midori's eyes grew ever more wide.

"What is this unseemly behavior? Who is this….person….with our daughter?" Midori's father joined them. His voice was very stern. He was a stocky older man, gray at the temples, with many lines around his eyes and mouth. He did not look pleased.

"Honored father, this is the American hero Beast Boy who has come to visit me. He was one of the Titans who saved the city last year." Midori answered.

"Hmm, I remember. They were being sought by the police as criminals." Beast Boy bristled at that.

"Honorable father," Beast Boy said, again in Japanese, Midori's father's eyebrows went up slightly at the sound of Japanese coming from this boy's mouth, "I hesitate to state, the incident with the police was a misunderstanding that was cleared up when the true criminal was captured."

"Yes, our beloved and honorable police detective. I have often wondered at how suddenly Americans went from criminals to heroes and Japanese heroes suddenly became criminals." Beast Boy could see he was treading on thin ice here.

"Nonetheless, honorable father," Beast Boy responded, "our honor remained and our reputation restored. As only the most inadequate thank you to the generous kindness done by your city, I would like to take your daughter to visit Titan Tower and join the other Titans for lunch."

The father scowled. Turning towards his daughter, he said, "I do not approve. However, we…owe…these….people a measure of thanks for what they have done. Therefore, I will permit it this time. I require you to be back at the booth by 2:00."

"Thank you father, mother." With that, Midori took Beast Boy's hand and quickly escaped her parent's presence.

"Wow," exclaimed Beast Boy, still in Japanese, "when I saw that you were ganguro in your picture, I didn't expect this."

"My parents are VERY traditional. I only become ganguro when I am away from home and my parents can't see me. If I dressed like that in front of them, I would never be allowed out of the house again. Hey, where did you learn to talk so proper? I was surprised that you spoke so formally."

"Uhh, would you believe Japanese medieval manga?"

Midori let out a peel of laughter. "That's perfect, fits them to a T. If they had their wish, they'd still be living before electricity. In the times of swords and honor, how boring. Give me movies and rock music any day."

Beast Boy was enjoying this girl's company more and more every minute. She seemed to be fun and only put up the front when she was with her folks. "Well, you want to take a look around the convention?"

"Sounds good. I do have a favor to ask of you. I spent the last three years learning English and I've been wanting to try it out on Americans. While I LOVE that you went to the trouble to learn Japanese for me," at that, Midori bestowed a look of complete adoration upon Beast Boy, "I REALLY want to try my English."

"No problem," said Beast Boy, switching to English, "I don't know how you wrap your tongue around some of those words, I'm afraid of tying my tongue in knots."

"I can think of other things to with our tongues," replied Midori with a saucy look.

Beast Boy blushed a VERY deep shade of green. This girl moved faster than he expected, than he might have been ready for. Still, she was cute, and thought he was brave, and thought he was smart. Let's see where this goes.

For the rest of the morning, the two made their way through the hall, stopping at various booths, comparing notes on different types of manga, ones they liked, others they disliked. They moved onto movies, tv shows and music. As the morning progressed, they became more comfortable with each other, seeing the other as more than merely an image, a fantasy, but as a real live person with likes, dislikes and views that differed from the mental image. That made it more real, more enjoyable. During that time, they discovered they were two people who enjoyed each other's company. Love? No, love at first sight is for fairy tales, but they did discover they liked each other. What that might lead to eventually was anybody's guess.

About noon, the two of them went outside the Convention Center for a breath of air (you stay inside a packed building for two hours and see how you like it). Beast Boy said, "Hey, I promised you lunch at the Tower and a chance to meet the other Titans, ready to go?"

"Sure," Midori replied, "How are we getting there and back before my curfew?" She had a look of disgust on her face at the term. Here she was, sixteen, with a curfew of 2 in the afternoon.

With a look of mischief on his face, Beast Boy asked, "Wanna fly?" After a hesitant nod from her, he changed to pterodactyl and motioned for her to climb aboard. Hesitating only for a moment, the Japanese girl climbed aboard and they took off.

Beast Boy was thrilled, she hadn't run screaming, she only hesitated a moment and now, given the grip she had on his wings, it seemed she was enjoying herself and not panic stricken. This girl was something. Making their way, slowly, to the large T on the island in the middle of the bay, Beast Boy gave Midori the grand tour, dipping down to the water, up to the sky for a full view of the city; until, finally, they landed on top of the tower, with its majestic view of Jump City and the Pacific Ocean. Midori leaped off of Beast Boy's back to look at the sights. He changed back to human form.

"That was wonderful! Will we return the same way?"

"We can, unless you'd like to ride a whale." Midori looked confused.

"I had thought to give you the return trip on top of a whale. I'll stay above water so you don't get wet." Her eyes widened at this and a delirious smile showed on her face. Apparently, this would be an adventure she desperately desired. "Why don't we go down and meet my friends." Beast Boy held out his hand for her, to lead her down the stairs. She took it with another shy smile and they walked down the stairs to the common room and the other Titans.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cyborg was in the kitchen, cooking his usual lunch, eight hamburgers, twelve spare ribs and a heaping plate of French fries. Robin was making himself a turkey sandwich and some carrot sticks. Starfire was making…. on second thought, let's skip what Starfire was making, it's probably best for everyone's digestion and peace of mind. Raven was having her usual cup of tea and some buttered toast.

Hearing familiar steps coming down the staircase, Cyborg called out, "Hey Green Bean, you almost missed lunch, I've got some extra spare ribs for you." He smirked, knowing this would set off the traditional noontime argument.

"Yo rust bucket, mind your manners, we have company." With that, Beast Boy came in the door leading Midori. Both Cyborg and Robin looked startled that BB was accompanied by a girl; Starfire, on the other hand, let out a squeal and dropped whatever she was making (don't ask) to fly over to the pair.

"Welcome to our home, my friend, I am Starfire, I am pleased to meet you and to bid you entry to our humble home," she said in perfect Japanese.

"Midori, this is the friend who helped me learn Japanese." Beast Boy replied.

"Oh, I am very pleased to meet you. I did not know you also knew Japanese. I am sure that Beast Boy was excellent at your lessons. He is very smart."

Starfire looked sideways at Midori, then at Beast Boy. With a mischievous smile, Starfire replied, "Yes, he was an EXCELLENT student, I very much enjoyed teaching him. I would say he is one of the best pupils that I've had."

Beast Boy blushed furiously. Robin, who had also learned Japanese, began to do a slow burn. Before he had a chance to respond, however, Cyborg spoke up.

"Yo, do you think we could try this in English? Some of us haven't learned Japanese yet." Seeing the state Robin was in, he couldn't help but add to the fire, "Birdboy, do you think maybe Star could help me learn Japanese too?"

Needless to say, Robin's response included a number of phrases that neither Midori nor Starfire were knowledgeable of. The politest was a variation of "Download it onto your computer." Cyborg smirked, it wasn't often they got the better of Robin and made him lose his cool, especially in front of a non-Titan.

Looking at Robin, Beast Boy stammered in English, "Uhhh, while we're waiting for Robin to get himself under control and not kill me, Midori, let me introduce you to the others. " Midori giggled a bit at the statement. To her, these were legendary heroes, seeing them with 'normal' reactions and emotions was funny, to say the least. "This is Cyborg, Cy, this is Midori."

"Hi Midori, a pleasure to meet you. Can't believe BB brought you to the madhouse on the first day." Midori looked confused, so did Starfire for that matter.

"Madhouse?" they both said in unison.

"Oh boy, two of them. Umm, in English, a madhouse is considered a place where crazy people live." Cyborg explained. "Remind me not to use any slang for the rest of the day. I'd spend my whole time explaining things," he said under his breath.

"Moving right along," interrupted Beast Boy, "Let me introduce you to Raven."

All this time, Raven had carefully been empathically reading her friends and the newcomer. Since she didn't yet know Japanese, she had to make do with her powers. _"Hmm, she seems genuinely excited to meet with us. Starfire is feeling happy, big surprise, but there's an undercurrent of mischievousness and Robin is furiously jealous. I'll bet she made some comment about kissing Beast Boy."_

"_Beast Boy, hmmm, he seems nervous, yet happy. Well, he's ALWAYS happy. He's as bad as Starfire and even more annoying. Wonder what he sees in her. She doesn't look like anything special."_ Raven narrowed her eyes.

"A pleasure to meet you," Raven responded in her normal monotone.

"I am happy to meet you. You are one of Beast Boy's teammates, yes?" Midori replied.

"Yes."

There was a silence. After a moment, Beast Boy broke it. "Raven is not much for talking or showing her feelings. She has to control them pretty tightly in order to keep her powers in focus. Please don't take offense."

"Of course not," replied Midori, "how could I take offense at your friends. They are all heroes who saved our city." She gave Beast Boy a big smile. He melted immediately.

"_Humpf!"_ Raven thought, _"Talk about buttering someone up. And he's BUYING it! She seems sincere, but I'm going to keep my eye on her."_

"How long will you be in Jump City?" asked Raven.

"The convention lasts until the day after tomorrow. We will return home then." Midori replied.

"Hey!" interrupted Beast Boy, "You need to be back at the convention by 2. If we're going to eat, we'd better do so." Turning to Raven, he continued, "Midori has to get back to her parent's booth by then for the afternoon. Sorry about cutting this short, but I'd like to show her around the tower, then get something to eat."

"Why don't we eat first, so we can get to know her? Afterwards, you can show her around the tower." Raven responded. _"Now why did I suggest that?"_

That suggestion also caught Beast Boy off guard as well. "OK, sounds good. What would you like to eat? We have all sorts of food. I'm a vegetarian, so I'll be eating tofu, but Cyborg cooks all sorts of other things." At that, ALL of the Titans stopped their various conversations. BB not making any cracks about meat eating, and NOT objecting to someone else eating meat? The world was coming to an end.

"Oh, I did not realize that you did not eat meat. Out of respect for your beliefs, I will eat tofu as well. We eat it on a regular basis at home, anyway." Beast Boy was in seventh heaven.

Raven didn't even bother reading Midori's emotions, she just jumped to her own conclusions. _"Play acting little bitch. Suuurrrreeee, she likes tofu. Oh Beast Boy, you're so wonderful and moral. I oughtta… Calm down, Raven, why are you letting yourself get so upset?"_ Meanwhile, she kept her normal impassive appearance. Unnoticed, a black aura suddenly appeared around her tea cup and her toast disintegrated into crumbs.

Lunch was its usual circus. Midori, despite her relative inexperience with English, seemed to keep up for the most part. The three boys ended up talking movies and video games, Starfire and Midori ended up talking fashion and movie stars. Basically, it looked and sounded like six ordinary teenagers enjoying a lunch together.

Well, five teenagers enjoying a lunch, the sixth continued to maintain her silence and watched the newcomer carefully. While never much of a conversationalist, Raven was quiet even by her standards.

After about an hour, she interrupted, "Beast Boy, didn't you say Midori had to be back by 2? It's 1:30 now."

"Holy! We've got to get going. I didn't realize it was so late. Midori, I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to show you around the tower. Maybe tomorrow?" Beast Boy's voice trailed off.

"That would be fantastic. Would it be all right if I come back for lunch tomorrow?" she asked the group.

Most of the other Titans agreed enthusiastically (with one noticeable exception). With that, Beast Boy and Midori took their leave, heading out the front door for the shore so that BB could change into a whale for the ride he promised Midori.

After they left, the four remaining Titans gathered to talk about the couple that just left, just like any other group of teenagers. "It looks like friend Beast Boy has met a nice companion," started Starfire, "she seems very pleasant."

"Yeah," answered Cyborg, "and not a bad looker either."

"Is that ALL boys think of?" spat Raven, lowering the temperature about 20 degrees.

"Nooo, but it helps." Cyborg shot back. "Looks like someone has a touch of jealousy."

"I. AM. NOT. JEALOUS. I WILL NEVER **BE **JEALOUS REGARDING BEAST BOY!" On the final word, the microwave blew up.

"Raven, that's the second day in a row you've blown up the microwave. These things don't grow on trees." Robin said in an exasperated tone. Raven turned to Robin and glared at him with sufficient heat that he backed up a step. With that, Raven headed out of the room.

"I'm going up to the roof to meditate. DON'T BOTHER ME."

After she had left, Robin stated, "I thought she usually meditated in her room."

"But Robin," replied Starfire, "if she went to her room, how would she be able to see Beast Boy take Midori back to the mainland?"

Robin looked confused. Cyborg asked, "Wait a minute, I thought she said she wasn't jealous?"

Starfire only looked at the two clueless boys and smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beast Boy thoroughly enjoyed the trip back to the mainland. He had a fantastic morning, a great lunch with his friends, including a new friend, all of whom seemed to get along well. Well, sort of, he mused, remembering that Raven spoke very little. Now, he was swimming back to shore with Midori on his back. He liked her.

She seemed smart, appreciative of what he did, interested in the same things he was and was extremely nice to him. Unlike certain purple-haired teammates, _"Why did I think of that?"_ he mused, _"I know she doesn't like me, no matter what I do. Well, Midori DOES like me."_

They made their way to the shore. Once there, Beast Boy stopped long enough for Midori to jump from his back to the dock before he switched back to his human form. He then ran over to her side.

"That was most wonderful, Beast Boy, I have had the most marvelous time with you this morning and afternoon. I wish it did not have to end." Midori said.

"Me too," he replied. "Why do you have to be back at your parent's booth by 2?"

Midori rolled her eyes and gave out a disgusted snort, "Because they're old and traditional. They barely recognize that there was a 20th century, let alone it being the 21st century. They don't accept that girls are allowed out with boys after nightfall. If I didn't know better, I'd swear they were ready to arrange a marriage for me. "

"M..M..Marriage?" stammered Beast Boy. "You're only 16. How could you be married?"

"Oh, well, in the more traditional clans, marriages are arranged shortly after birth. It's almost completely ignored now, but I've heard that there are some families that still do it. Thank GOD I don't have to go through it. It's SOOOO medieval. I've got too much living to do before I marry."

The couple made their way through Hall C, back to the Yoshida booth. Mr. Yoshida was consulting his watch, as if ready to pounce should his daughter be late. Fortunately, they were a minute or two early.

"Honorable father," Beast Boy began, resuming his Japanese, "as promised, I have returned your daughter by 2. As you can plainly see, she is completely safe and unharmed." Beast Boy bowed at this, in keeping with the traditional samurai behavior he was mimicking. Midori's father scowled. It was obvious he was looking for some reason to criticize his daughter's behavior, and especially her choice of companions.

Midori had a mischievous look in her eyes. She moved over to Beast Boy and gave him a rather tight major hug. "Thank you so much for a fantastic time. I had a great time with you Beast Boy." She hugged him again.

"You're welcome," he replied, blushing furiously, "I had a great time too. By the way, you don't have to call me Beast Boy. My real name is Gar."

Midori's heart was once again in her eyes. "You trust me with your real name? Oh, I can't believe it." And this time, she hugged him again and kissed him on the check.

With that, let us examine our tableau for a moment, we have Beast Boy and Midori in a tight clench, Midori kissing Beast Boy on the check (and he enjoying it immensely). However, there are others that are watching the young couple. First, we have Mr. and Mrs. Yoshida. Mr. Yoshida's face, to put it politely, had a scowl like the blackest of thunderclouds. He DEFINITELY did not approve of this immodest display by his daughter. Mrs. Yoshida had, for the most part, an emotionless look on her face, with the exception of a narrowing of the mouth, signifying major disapproval as well.

However, there were two others who were closely watching the young couple. At the Yoshida booth, flipping through one of the periodicals was a young man, roughly 23 years of age. He was wearing a black, sleeveless T-shirt with a picture of a cobra on it. On his right bicep was a tattoo of a cobra as well, fangs dripping with venom. The look in his eyes also contained venom as well as he watched the two teenagers. He was reasonably buff, although only of average height. He has jet black hair that was slicked up like Robin's. He looked like he was ready to mop up the floor with Beast Boy.

Nearby was an elderly lady, sitting behind the Kashira booth next door. She looked to be about 60 years old, grey haired and somewhat stooped. You couldn't tell how tall she was as she was seated behind the booth. She was wearing a traditional Japanese dress, hair tied into a bun with the "knitting needles" poking out of them keeping the bun in its tight fashion. Her eyes had narrowed considerably as she watched the young couple embrace. She also obviously did not approve.

Returning to the couple that held everyone's interest, Midori let go of Beast Boy. "Will I see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"You bet! The only thing that would keep me away is the Brotherhood of Evil, and even then, I'd ask Robin for a leave of absence." Midori giggled a bit at that. "Hey, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes….Gar."

With that Beast Boy turned away and made his way to the hall door. Once out the door, he changed into a falcon and flew back to the tower. The change was almost unnecessary. Given how he felt at the moment, he could have floated back without changing.


	3. Chapter 3

OK, here's the obligatory disclaimer, I do not own the Titans, I don't even own this concept, simply borrowing it. Come to think of it, none of us own the Titans. Otherwise, this is the continuing saga of five authors in search of a cohesive story. We are (alphabetically):

Novus Ordo Seclorum

Sir Alwick

Still Too Old For This

TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne

Titanfan45

And even though I'm doing my second stint at author, I'm STILL not about to tell you which of the quintet I am. Don't worry; next chapter will be someone different. (But I warn you, I'll be back!)

Ganguro – Chapter 3

The next morning was another beautiful day. Quite out of character, Beast Boy was up early for a second day in row so that he could go over to the manga convention. While he was eating his breakfast and arguing the familiar meat/non-meat battle with Cyborg, Raven interrupted.

"Beast Boy, would you mind if I went with you to the convention hall this morning?"

This brought the battle to a dead halt. It also caused Robin to look up from his newspaper in wonder. "Did I hear you right?" he asked.

"Dude, I'm sure I must still be asleep. It sounded like Raven asked to go to a manga convention. Either I'm asleep or I've traveled to some parallel world. Cyborg, are you still you?"

"Think so, not sure after that."

Raven waited until the bantering stopped. "It said in the paper yesterday that this was the largest convention of manga on the west coast. They went into a lot of detail on the types of stories that are published. It seems that it's not all aimed at immature, juvenile teenagers with overripe fantasies and underutilized intellects. I thought I'd see if there were some interesting literary works."

"HEY, my fantasies aren't all overripe!" the shapeshifter protested. "Some are perfectly ripe."

"Regardless, I'd be interested in seeing if it's true or whether my initial impression, gathered from one nameless individual, I might add, is correct."

"Sure, I can show you around before I go to meet Midori. We can leave after breakfast."

Breakfast took a while longer. While Raven finished her toast and Robin his coffee, Starfire was able to track down whatever had slithered out of her bowl. She was able to eat it before it escaped out the front door. Even Cyborg looked a little green after that. While she was debating having seconds, and asking the others if they would like some as it was particularly fresh this morning, Raven and Beast Boy snuck out and flew off to the convention center.

Raven was more than a little stunned at the crowds. "Beast Boy, this crowd is huge!" She began to look a little nervous, never comfortable around a lot of people; Raven was a little worried about the overload of emotions from the throngs. While it didn't seem as if there were a lot of strong emotions emanating from the sea of people, she was always careful.

Beast Boy realized what was bothering her. "It should be all right. Most people are just looking around, searching for books they're interested in. There shouldn't be too many strong emotions. Anything you want to look for in particular?"

"I think I need to just wander around to make sure there's nothing too powerful here. Do you mind?"

"Hey, no problemo! I only saw a small part yesterday and there's tons more to see. Like that girl over there."

Raven turned her head in the direction the changeling pointed. The girl in question was in costume, or rather, in a minimal costume, obviously dressed in some sort of barbarian/slave girl type outfit. She turned back to Beast Boy, who had a smirk on his face. "You are NOT convincing me that my initial opinion was wrong. Let's go before I introduce you to some real pain." Beast Boy laughed and the two made their way through the crowd. It was actually a lot of fun, although the purple-haired sorceress would never admit it. The people were pleasant. There were a lot of interesting displays. Quite a few people were dressed as their favorite characters. She even saw a couple dressed as Titans, Robin and Starfire, walking arm in arm. She nudged Beast Boy at them, he grinned. Then he saw the display behind the two.

"Whoa, get a load of that. It's us."

Sure enough, at the table the false Robin and Starfire had just left was a collection of Teen Titan manga and memorabilia. Figurines, mangas, dolls and, apparently, other types of souvenirs were on display.

"Can they do that?" he asked.

"Guess so, we are public figures. Sort of like politicians. Since we're in the public domain I don't think we can sue for royalties. I'll have to remember to ask Robin about that when we get back."

"Let's see what they got." The green teen dragged Raven over to the table. She immediately picked up a manga that said "Young Titan Adventures" and started looking through it, her lips pursed. Beast Boy chuckled, he knew he could get her interested in manga. Then he looked around the rest of the display, on the table, on the wall…

His heart froze. A wave of fear traveled down his spine and he knew, KNEW, that he was closer to death at that moment than he had ever been in his life. Apparently, this dealer did not just sell books for kids. On the wall display was a manga comic titled "Adult Titans" On the cover was Raven, naked. Oh, there were the obligatory black stripes that dealers used so that kids couldn't see the….adult…..portions of the anatomy, but it was obvious. Then he looked at the issue that was next to it. It was worse. There were two people on the cover, both naked with black stripes, both engaged in what was very obviously an act that left nothing to the imagination. One was Raven, the other was….

Him.

"_Ohmygod! Ohmygod, Ohmygod!." _He thought, _"whatdoIdo, whatdoIdo,whatdoIdo? If she sees those, she'll kill me, the dealer, me and ANYONE who MIGHT have seen them. Then she'll destroy the building. Possibly the city. I've GOT to get her away from here. NOW!"_

"_Thinkthinkthink. Got it, I'll tell her I see Dr. Light over there. No, when she looks up and doesn't see him she'll turn to me and see them. Thinkthinkthink. I'll set fire to the exhibit. No, it won't burn fast enough and I don't have any matches. Thinkthinkthink. I know, I'll turn into a T-Rex and eat the exhibit. No, ceiling's too low."_

Glancing at Raven out of the corner of his eye, he saw her still looking intently into the manga. Then, he recognized the look on her face that she often got when she was reading, absolute concentration. He motioned to the dealer with his hand and putting his index finger to his lips. He pointed to the story she was reading and handed him some money, signaling that he should keep the change.

Then, without a word, he carefully turned her away from the booth and led her away from the most dangerous place in the universe, vowing NEVER to bring her back here. They walked along for about 20 feet before Raven realized she was walking.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing? I can't just walk away carrying this, that's shoplifting."

"It's ok, Raven, I paid for it. I figured that we should see more of the convention."

"Well, I'm about ready to go back to that table. Do you SEE this? They made me CUTE! I look like I should be sitting in a field of daisies! How dare they!"

Beast Boy's face dropped. "Uhh, well, they had to make you look cute, this is for little kids. Everyone has to look cute in them."

"Oh," she replied, "so you don't think I'm cute? That I need to be MADE to look cute?" And the temperature in the immediate vicinity dropped about 30 degrees.

Beast Boy's heart and stomach began to clench. How did he get into these messes? "Uhhhh, I know you like to think of yourself as reserved and serious. That you prefer people to think of you that way. "

Raven narrowed her eyes at him, trying to see if he was being serious. Then she turned back in the direction they were originally heading. BB let out a long explosion of breath, deflating his entire body as he realized he'd escaped death again.

"Well," continued Raven, "I suppose it could be worse. This seems pretty harmless and it's aimed at little kids as you say. At least there was nothing vulgar and disgusting at the booth. By the way, why are you so pale and what was bothering you back there? I could feel your panic."

The shapeshifter's voice squeaked, "Nothing, I was, ahh, just, ahh, afraid the kid's book would upset you. I know you like your privacy. Why don't we see if we can find Midori's booth from here." And he led her away at a very fast pace, grateful, once again, for his life.

Raven hurried along to keep pace with Beast Boy. She couldn't understand why he was in such a hurry to get to Midori's booth. Oh, she could read his emotions and underneath there was an eagerness to see her. However, the most predominant emotion continued to be mild fear, as if he wanted to get away from the area as soon as possible.

She made a mental note to go back to this area as soon as she was done.

After a few moments, they had reached the Yoshida booth. Behind the booth were Midori's parents. However, there was no sign of the teenage ganguro, either in or out of makeup. Beast Boy went up to her father.

"Honorable father," he said in Japanese, resuming what formality he had learned from medieval manga, "I am gratified to see you once again. Might I humbly ask if your daughter is willing to meet with me?" Beast Boy was rather proud of that little speech.

"Gone," he replied shortly.

"Excuse me, did you say gone?" Beast Boy said in Japanese, although forgetting in his surprise to speak formally.

"Yes, gone." With that, Mr. Yoshida turned his back on Beast Boy and went back to the booth.

Beast Boy looked stunned. Seeing him, and not understanding Japanese, Raven asked, "What's going on?"

The changeling responded, "He said she's gone."

"Gone where?"

"He wouldn't say. He just walked away." Beast Boy moved towards the booth with the expectation that he could speak with Midori's mother to get more information. Although she gave him a look of cold disdain, it was her husband who intercepted him.

"I said she is gone. I would appreciate it if you would leave now."

Beast Boy looked at Mr. Yoshida with a confused expression on his face. This made no sense. How could she be gone? The convention didn't end until tomorrow. Both her parents were still here. In fact, extending his animal senses, especially his sense of smell, he could tell she had been here earlier today. What was going on?

Raven interrupted him again, "Beast Boy, WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"I don't know, Midori's folks say she's gone and they want me to leave. But I can still smell her scent around here."

"I thought you had to actually be an animal to detect scents?"

"Noooo," drawled Beast Boy, obviously distracted, "it's just easier. Also, if I want to track someone among a variety of trails, I need the keener abilities of a bloodhound to find the correct scent amongst all the others. Here, it's just a generalized scent. A Midori scent."

"What do you mean, a Midori scent?" Raven was curious, although distracted, maybe BECAUSE he was distracted, she had learned more about his abilities in the last thirty seconds than in the previous four years.

"Everyone has their own distinctive scent, sort of like fingerprints. It's enhanced by what they eat, how they wash, what they wear. But it's still a distinctive scent." Beast Boy was still distracted and looking around. He had been speaking seriously and with a vocabulary that was generally considered beyond him.

Raven looked at him curiously. This was not the normal Beast Boy she was used to. She was loathe to break the spell, but her curiosity was eating her. "What do I smell like?" _"Why do I care what he thinks I smell like?"_ she wondered.

"Hmmm? Oh, I can find you anywhere, you most strongly smell of lavender and whatever tea you've been drinking, in addition to your 'Raven' scent. Right now it's a hint of jasmine. My mom smelled of jasmine also." Beast Boy went back to his musing, not fully realizing what he had just said.

Coming to himself, he said to Raven, "Well, I see only two possibilities. First, she was kidnapped by ninjas and her parents are afraid to mention it because the ninjas'll kill her if they do. Second, she and her parents went to China and she fell into a Jusenkyo pool. She was doused by cold water and has turned into a cat. Her parents are so ashamed that they don't admit what's happened to her and just say she's gone."

Raven looked at him incredulously. After a moment or so, she grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him back and forth. After a moment or so she stopped.

Regaining his senses, he asked, "What was that for?"

"I wanted to see if your head was completely empty or if pieces of your brain were still rattling around. Look, Beast Boy, there are a number of explanations for why she had to go. Maybe she got sick. Maybe she was called back to school. Maybe she had to go back to tend to a sick relative. There are NO ninjas and especially NO magic water."

Beast Boy looked crestfallen. Raven was immediately sorry for how she treated him. She put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Beast Boy, I know you liked Midori. But, sometimes these things just happen. Sometimes, there're no enemies to blame."

"I know. But….." he let out a long sigh. "Do you mind if we head back to the tower, I don't feel like staying here any longer." With that he moved away from the exhibit. As they passed a waste basket, he stopped for a moment. Raising his head, he sniffed the air, as if trying to trace a particularly difficult scent. Then he focused on the basket. Inside was a stuffed Beast Boy doll. "This was hers."

"Beast Boy, that was in the garbage! How can you tell?"

"Remember what I said about personal scents? This has hers all over it." He picked up the doll. Around the neck was a small tag. In Japanese it said, "To Beast Boy, Love Midori" He repeated this to Raven. With a rather forlorn look on his face, he picked up the doll and tucked it under his arm. Reading his emotions, Raven took his other arm in hers. Although she shied away from emotional displays, the disappointment and rejection radiating from her comrade was such that she desperately wanted to cheer him up. Well, at least support him.

"Let's go home," she said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flying back to the tower, Raven on one of her black energy disks and Beast Boy as a falcon, the mood was quiet. Not just because Beast Boy can't speak while an animal, but also because of the disappointment flowing from the green boy. Although Raven couldn't read his emotions well when he was an animal, animals not having the same emotional focus that humans do, there was enough there to get the gist.

"_He's really upset. It's not like the incident with Terra. Then he felt torn apart. This is more…familiar. It feels like abandonment. Why would he feel that way? And it's an ordinary feeling. One he's felt on a regular basis, as if this is his normal state. What is with him?"_

Raven pondered her knowledge of her green teammate. _"You know, I really don't know that much about him. I know he was with the Doom Patrol, then he joined the Titans. For someone who talks incessantly, he doesn't really say all that much. I don't know anything about his background."_ Then she startled herself_, "I don't even know how he got his powers or where his parents are. Are Elasti-girl and Mento his parents? They know his name. Who is he? Why does he feel this constant state of abandonment? What kind of friend am I that I don't know anything about him? What happened to him?"_

If Raven could allow her emotions free reign, she would be feeling horrible guilt at the moment. She knew she had to suppress it, otherwise her powers would be out of control. Still, a tinge of guilt was able to seep through her rigid controls. _"Azar! How could I have done this? I can FEEL his unhappiness. How could I have let it go on so long without helping?"_ During the flight back to the tower, Raven's thoughts continued in this vein.

Once they returned to the tower, Beast Boy stayed silent. He reached for the doll that was tucked under Raven's arm (he couldn't carry it while flying). They looked around. The common room was empty. Apparently, the other three Titans were not at home.

"Raven," said Beast Boy in a rather sad voice, "I'm not really hungry. I'm going to my room. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Beast Boy…Garfield," began Raven. "I'm sorry about Midori. If you want to talk, or need some company, I'm here."

Beast Boy gave a small, weak smile. He seemed grateful for the gesture. "Thanks Raven, that means a lot. I think I just need to be alone for a while." And he walked out of the room towards his bedroom.

"_Geez, what's that song, Alone again (naturally). I should make that my theme song," _he thought_. "Why does this happen over and over? What does the world have against me anyway? I mean, it's not like I expected some great love affair with her. But still, for her to take off without saying goodbye? And she even said she would have lunch with me today. WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH ME? WHY DOES EVERYTHING GO WRONG?"_ Beast Boy's thought continued along this path all the way to his room. The door opened and he went in, throwing himself on the bed.

"Well, BB, it's just you and me," he said to the stuffed doll that resembled him. "How are we going to get through this one?" He began to play with the doll, moving its arms up and down, mimicking voices, sinking deeper into a depression. He turned the doll over. On the back the threads were loose. _"Humpf, see, if it were made in America, the quality would be better,"_ he thought. Then, Beast Boy felt around the seam. _"That's odd, what's that sharp edge?"_ Tearing open the lining, BB found a small piece of paper. On it were a few words in Japanese.

"_Wow, I didn't know they made fortune dolls, I thought it was only fortune cookies."_ He read the note. _"'Half flower bed, help me.' That doesn't make any sense? What kind of fortune is that?"_ Beast Boy thought a little more. _"Flower bed, flower bed, a flower bed is a garden. Half a garden help me? Who needs help planting seeds? Even I know how to do that. Half a garden, half a garden. Den? Gar?"_

Out loud, Beast Boy shouted, "HEY, GAR! That's my name. That must be the Japanese version of my name." Pleased he had figured out the puzzle, he smiled. Then, suddenly his heart froze.

"'Gar, help me'. I WAS RIGHT! She IS in trouble."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Like my Co-Authors; I do not own the Teen Titans. This story is being co-written by 5 authors whose stories you may have already read. We are:

Novus Ordo Seclorum

Sir Alwick

Still Too Old For This

TheForseIsStrongWithThisOne

Titanfan45

Now, on with the story!

Beast Boy now knew for a fact that Midori was in trouble. He didn't know what kind of trouble but she was in trouble just the same. The changeling had no idea what needed to be done. With Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg gone from the Tower for the time being, he had no choice but to take Raven up on her offer to talk if he needed to.

Raven was in her room floating in the air as she always did when meditating. She was trying to get past the intense guilt she felt when she realized that Beast Boy had long had feelings of abandonment and she had never realized it before now.

"Some empath I am" mumbled the team's gray skinned member, "Beast Boy has always had this feeling that everyone ends up abandoning him and I completely missed it. I'll have to try to be a little more supportive of him." Her face then clouded a bit and she crossed her arms and stated firmly; "I still won't laugh at his infantile jokes though."

A knock on her door interrupted her reverie. She lightly touched down and walked to her door and opened it just a bit to find an agitated green team mate.

"Raven, I've got to talk to you. It's really, really, really important." Beast Boy nearly begged.

Raven opened her door the rest of the way and motioned for him to come in. The now nervous Beast Boy carefully picked his way past the numerous statues and other dark looking objects. He well remembered getting sucked into her meditation mirror and was taking no chances especially with his new friend Midori counting on him to help her. He looked to Raven who motioned for him to sit on the edge of her bed. She looked at him expectantly and finally had to prompt him with a perfectly monotone "Well?"

Sighing, Beast Boy began; "Raven, I was kinda playing around with the doll that I found in the trash with Midori's scent on it."

"That doesn't surprise me Beast Boy, but why are you mentioning it to me?" questioned the now curious empath.

Drawing a breath to steel himself against the skepticism he knew would be coming, the green Titan began; "Like I was saying, I was sort of fooling around with the doll and noticed a sharp edge. I know that dolls aren't supposed to have sharp edges and I tore open the lining to see what it was and I found a small piece of paper."

Unimpressed, Raven said "Beast Boy, those dolls are cheaply mass produced. It doesn't surprise me that a piece of paper would be the cause of a sharp edge. That is just a quality control issue".

Beast Boy was now a bit annoyed and said a bit sharper than he really meant to; "I know all of that Raven. Now let me tell you what was written on that piece of paper before you say anymore". To soften his shortness with her, he softly added "Please?"

Raven nodded her consent and her team mate continued; "I looked at the piece of paper and found a few words written in Japanese. With my new awesome gift from Starfire of being able to speak Japanese, I read the words 'half flower bed help me.' See, Raven? This proves that Midori is in trouble!"

Raven was doing her best to follow her team mate's line of reasoning but was failing miserably.

"Gar, I know that all of this makes perfect sense to you, but I'm not following your reasoning on this. Why would someone ask half of a flower bed for help and how could even you think that it was related to Midori's supposed disappearance?"

As Beast Boy watched Raven's hands make quotation marks in the air as she mentioned Midori's "supposed disappearance" he knew that he had to become a lot more convincing. Fortunately, he had saved the most compelling bit of information for last.

"Half flower bed is the actual translation from Japanese to English. She left the message in code so only I would figure out the message. A flower bed can also be a Garden. Half of the word garden is Gar. So the actual message is; Gar, help me." Beast Boy looked at his gray friend hoping she would agree that Midori was obviously in need of the Titan's assistance. Instead, Raven looked as passive as ever.

"Garfield," she gently began, " You've just made the most compelling argument that I have ever heard you make and I know that you are absolutely convinced that you're right, maybe you are; but Midori is also a minor and this situation could be a simple as her being grounded. We can't just go off on a wild goose chase without knowing for certain that there is cause for the team to get involved. Please promise that you will at least talk to the rest of the team before you do anything."

The now sulking green Titan crossed his arms and crossly asked "And if I don't?"

Raven smirked and asked: "Do you really want to listen to yet another one of Bird Boy's long winded lectures?"

Beast Boy smiled at his friend and simply shook his head no. With that settled there was nothing left to do but wait for the rest of the team to return to the tower. Beast Boy went to the kitchen and made himself a tofu sandwich to eat while he worked on his presentation to Robin. Beast Boy knew perfectly well that he hadn't managed to convince Raven about Midori's situation and Robin was going to be much harder to convince than Raven.

It was getting near Dinner time when Cyborg called the tower to let Beast Boy and Raven know that the other three Titans were on their way home and had picked up some pizzas for supper. The shape shifter had set the table by the time that the others had come home. As the pizzas were placed on the table and they each began to eat, they began to talk with Beast Boy and Raven about their day at the convention.

Robin asked Raven if she had enjoyed her afternoon at the convention.

Nodding, Raven surprised everyone with; " Yes, I found it to be enjoyable. In fact, Beast Boy purchased an anime' book for me that is about us. I wanted to ask you Robin, can they use our images without our consent?"

The Titan leader thought about it for a moment and replied, "I don't know for certain Raven. I suppose they can because every hero I've ever heard about has a number of comic, manga, and anime' books written about them. Personally, as long as they don't portray me in anything that could remotely be considered pornographic, I don't have a problem with it."

Raven regarded her leader for moment and asked, "Is that the official position of the team or am I allowed to make any decisions on the use of my likeness?"

"Your image belongs to you alone Raven. That goes for the rest of the team too." Robin said with a finality that left no room for discussion.

Starfire sensing a lull in the conversation, smiled and asked "How about you Beast Boy? Did you enjoy your day at the convention? Did you buy any books of the anime'? Did you read or buy any books of comics? Did you and Midori have lunch together? Did Raven join the both of you for lunch? Did..."

Starfire stopped her very fast paced line of questions when Raven raised her hand in a classic 'stop" gesture.

"Starfire, give Beast Boy a chance to answer before moving on to the next question, that way he won't forget to answer any of your questions."

Starfire smiled and nodded and said; "Then that is what I shall do! Thank you Raven. So Beast Boy, did you enjoy your day at the convention?"

Beast Boy looked over at his alien friend and began to answer her questions and in the order they were asked, impressing all of the other Titans; "Did I enjoy the convention? You bet! Well, at least most of it. I did get that book of anime' of our team for Raven, I saw her looking at it so I just got it for her. No, I didn't get to have lunch with Midori today. It was weird, I'm all friendly, respectful and like calling her dad 'honorable' and all that stuff I'm supposed to, and he's all like 'she's not here, gone, I would appreciate it if you left.' I'm telling you, somethings up with all that and I'm gonna find out just what it is!"

Robin was a bit taken aback with his green team mate's sudden near rant. Starfire was surprised at the speed at which Beast Boy was calmly answering her questions and then getting very annoyed while describing his treatment by Midori's Father. Cyborg was still very busy stuffing his face with pizza, but any who knew him were well aware that he was taking in every word. Raven's face revealed nothing, no one could tell if she were interested in the conversation or not.

Starfire immediately asked the annoyed changeling; "What of her Mother? Did she offer any explanation?"

Shaking his head, Beast Boy replied; "All I got from her was a look that would freeze boiling water."

Starfire again beat Robin to the punch by asking; "Friend, how did they react to you when you met them for the first time?"

Beast Boy looked over at the Team's leader who seemed a bit put off by someone taking over his role as the grand inquisitor. Laughing to himself; he replied: "They were polite I guess. They weren't rude or anything, but they weren't what I'd call friendly."

This time it was Cyborg who chimed in with a question. "What about when you and Midori returned to her Parent's booth at the convention? How where they acting then?"

"They were still polite but not friendly. When we were making plans to see each other today, Midori hugged me a few times and she even kissed me on the cheek."

Beast Boy at that point was staring off into space with a silly grin on his face. His team mates were all smirking at him except Raven, she had a small but a very definite look of being annoyed about her. Since the green pigmented Romeo was still gazing off into space, Raven cleared her throat and got Beast Boy's attention with a sarcastic monotone; "Getting back to the subject at hand..."

Beast Boy laughed self consciously while rubbing the back of his neck. "Heh, guess I sorta zoned out there... anyway, after she kissed me on the cheek, I noticed that her Mom and Dad were definitely not fans of mine."

Cyborg rubbed his hand under his chin and said to his green friend; "Uh, Beast Boy? I think I know what's going on."

All eyes were now upon the half robotic Titan and he began to explain his hypothesis. "Look at it this way Beast Boy, Midori and her parents are from Japan. They came here for the convention and brought their daughter with them. I'll bet they had no idea that she had contacted you. So you show up and because you're a Titan, they allowed their daughter to come to the tower for lunch and to meet us. You bring her back to the convention on time and here is where I think you two went wrong. You said Midori hugged you a couple of times and kissed you on the cheek. I think the result of all that friendliness between you two resulted in Midori being grounded and kept away from the convention. I'll bet she is at their hotel with a sitter."

Beast Boy frowned at his cybernetic friend and replied; "I don't think that's true at all Cy. Look, I found a stuffed Beast Boy Doll in the trash that belonged to Midori."

Cyborg was skeptical and said so; "Why would you think a discarded doll of you found in the trash was Midori's? Man, you were at a convention! There were booths selling all kinds of stuff with our likenesses on them, the doll you found was probably just a defective piece of merchandise that got thrown away!"

Beast Boy was now livid and exclaimed; "Dude! I'm Beast Boy, you know the cool heart throb who can change into animals? I have a great sense of smell and I'm telling you that Midori's scent was all over that doll!"

Robin was finally able to join the conversation and he tried to placate Beast Boy while adding to Cyborg's argument. "Beast Boy, so Midori's scent was on the doll. She was working in her parents booth at the convention and she handled the doll while disposing of it. Can't you see that?"

Beast Boy sat at the table with an aggravated look on his face and said nothing. Raven waited for him to tell the others about the message he found, but when she realized that he wasn't going to say anything more; she prodded him to speak.

"Beast Boy, I think you should tell the others about the message you found inside the doll."

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire all found renewed interest in what Beast Boy had to say to them regarding Midori's disappearance. They were all now looking intently at Beast Boy waiting for him to give them a little more information and hopefully that information would give them reason to take his assertion that something was amiss more seriously.

Beast Boy sat up straight in his chair at the dinner table to give his best shot at convincing his friends. "Well, after her parents gave me the big freeze today, I was starting to leave and noticed Midori's scent was still in the area of her parent's booth. I found that her scent was strongest around a nearby trash can so I looked through the trash and found the doll. When Raven and I got back to the tower I went to my room and was playing around with the doll a little and found that there was a sharp edge in the doll's back."

Robin then spoke up and pointed out that the sharp edge was likely the reason the doll was discarded in the first place. The doll was defective and Midori was the one to throw the defective doll in the trash. End of story.

Anger flashed across the green Titan's face, but he kept his composure and in reply to Robin, he stated; "You're wrong Robin. That was not the end of the story at all dude. As I was going to say before you interrupted me was that I checked out the sharp edge and it turned out to be a piece of paper, and on this paper there was a written message."

Starfire was quick to say; "Curiosity abounds! Please! Relate what the message said!"

The often interrupted changeling smiled at his friend and said; "The message is really in code. The message translates as Half flower bed help me."

Robin rolled his eyes and with a annoyed tone of voice began; "Beast Boy..."

Beast Boy was up on his feet in an instant. He took a deep breath to steady himself so he wouldn't jump down the throat of the next team mate to interrupt him. "Please just listen to me! I know that doesn't make sense! That's what I thought and then I realized that the message was written in code!. Thanks to Star teaching me Japanese I was able to figure out the code. A flower bed can also be considered a garden. Half of the word garden is gar! So the message was Gar Help me. Don't you see? Midori is in trouble!"

Robin smiled at his green team mate and gently said; "Beast Boy, look; I believe you are right that the message was in code and that you decoded it correctly. But look at the overall picture here. Midori's father was polite when you first met but not very friendly, right?"

Beast Boy sat down and regarded his team's leader a moment before nodding in the affirmative.

Robin pressed on; " He agreed to let Midori come with you to the tower and meet the rest of us and to have lunch. After meeting us and having lunch, you and Midori went back to the convention so as to have her back to her Parent's booth at the time her father said for her to be back. You admit that she hugged you a couple of times and even kissed you on the cheek all in front of her parents."

The green Titan was getting bored and annoyed with Robin's long drawn out analysis and snapped; "Yeah, yeah, we've been through all of that already. What's your point?"

Robin glared at his grumpy team mate before continuing; " My point, Beast Boy is this; Her father disapproved of Midori coming to the tower with you, yet he let her come. You and Midori pay him back by hugging each other and her kissing you on the cheek. The evidence points to her being grounded by her parents and being kept away from the convention so that she won't be able to see or talk to you."

"What about the message? Huh, Robin? What about a note that even you said was a coded call for help!" Beast Boy angerly asked.

Robin was calm in his reply to his now angry team mate; " Midori is a teenager, the note was written so she could be defiant of her parents and not get caught. Not unlike the times you make faces behind my back. I don't think she ever thought that you would actually find it and be able to understand the message."

Starfire stated her agreement with Robin as did Cyborg, but Raven was non-committal as she often was in such a circumstance.

As far as Robin was concerned, the matter was closed, but Beast Boy still believed with all of his heart that Midori was in serious trouble, he just really wasn't sure why he was so certain that she was in a bad situation. He wondered if that was how Raven "sensed things" maybe it was just something that he knew to be true without knowing why or how.

The Changeling stood and told his friends that he needed to think things over for awhile. After he left the room his friends began talking amongst themselves about his strong belief that his new friend was indeed in trouble.

Robin was first to state his position; "I think he will think about it for awhile and come to realize that we're right that Midori isn't in danger, she's just probably being punished."

Starfire as always agreed with Robin as did Cyborg. Raven however surprised them all when she said; "I dunno, he was pretty sure of himself back there. Usually, we can get him to change his mind because he is wrong about a lot of things and he knows it. This time he hasn't changed his mind and I don't think he's going to. I believe that this time he knows for a fact that he's right, but he doesn't know why he knows he's right."

Robin rubbed his gloved hand under his chin and looked over to Raven. "You're the empath Raven so I can't tell you that you're wrong on this. Why don't you talk with Beast Boy and find out what he intends to do?"

The team's empath nodded her head affirmatively and got up to go to Beast Boy's room to speak with him. As she neared his room, she could feel the turmoil radiating from the shape shifter's room, she had no doubt that he was extremely concerned for Midori's wellbeing. She raised her hand and knocked on his door. "Beast Boy can I talk to you?"

Beast Boy sighed and replied; "Not if you're here to try to prove that I'm wrong about Midori."

Raven rolled her eyes and replied; "No Beast Boy, I'm not here to try to do that. I just want to talk."

The door to Beast Boy's room opened and he motioned for her to enter. "So, Raven, what do you want to talk to me about?"

Raven sat down on the chair at Beast Boy's desk . She looked him in the eye as she began to speak; "Beast Boy, I know that you are utterly convinced that Midori is in trouble and I came to ask what do you intend to do about it."

Raven's green team mate sat on the edge of his bed and rested his head on his hands and replied; "I don't know what to do. I can see where Robin is coming from on this. He's almost always right about this stuff, but this time I know he's wrong but can't figure out why."

Beast Boy then lifted his head from his hands, gazed at his pale team mate and asked; "Raven, I know that you can sense things, is that how it works, knowing things but not knowing why you know them?"

"Not exactly" she replied; "I sometimes see in my mind a glimpse of things to come. Other times, like when we first met Starfire, I just sensed that she had been where we were just a short time before."

Again resting his head in his hands the team's shape shifter asked the Titan's resident empath if she had any idea why he was so certain that Midori was in trouble. Raven regarded her friend for a moment before replying; "I think it has something to do with your animal instincts. I think that even in your human form you have instincts that you aren't aware of working full time looking out for danger to you or anyone you care about."

Beast Boy's face brightened up a bit and he asked Raven a question in which he hoped with all of his being that she would answer affirmatively; "So, do you think I'm right? Do you think that Midori is in trouble?"

"I'm not sure," She quietly said, "But I do think you need to at least go back to the convention tomorrow. It's the last day so maybe Midori will be there to help her parents take down and pack up their booth. If she is, then you can put your mind at ease concerning her well being."

Raven's green team mate smiled brightly and exclaimed; "That's a great idea Raven! I'll do just that!"

Raven nodded to her green friend and wished Beast Boy a good night. She then found Robin and let him know of her suggestion to Beast Boy that he should go back to the convention the next day.

"Great idea Raven." The Titan leader began, "Since it's the last day, Midori may well be there to help her parents with the booth. Are you going to go back to the convention with him?"

Raven hesitated for a moment and answered; " I hadn't really considered it, but maybe I will. I could look some more at the books of anime about us and see how we're portrayed in them."

Robin smiled at his pale team mate and nodded. "Good Night Raven."

"Good Night Robin." She answered.

The next morning found the Titans having breakfast together. The conversation was covering many topics as usual, things like what the team's schedule was for the day, who had to be where and why and when each team member had some free time. Beast Boy was first to request some free time, saying "Robin, I want to go back to the convention this morning if it's ok."

Robin knew this from his conversation with Raven the night before but didn't let on. "Sure Beast Boy, that's fine. I'll bet that you'll find that Midori is safe after all. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she's there helping her parents pack up at the end of the day."

Beast Boy thought for a moment and then nodded saying "I hope you're right. It would sure make me feel better."

Raven took the opportunity to express her interest in returning to the convention as well. "Beast Boy, if you don't mind; I would like to go with you. I want to look at some more manga and anime'"

The green Titan smiled at his friend and happily nodded his head affirmatively. He had forgotten one small detail; the Adult themed anime' that he had narrowly kept Raven from seeing the day before.

"Robin" Starfire began "I would like to venture to the convention as well! Might I be allowed to go with Beast Boy and Raven?"

The Titan leader paused for a moment and then smiled at Starfire and gave his consent by replying; "Sure Star! Things are quiet this morning. The three of you go and have a good time, don't forget to take your communicators in case there's trouble."

The three went to the roof of the tower and took flight, Beast Boy as a Peregrine Falcon. Usually when the three friends flew together it was on a team mission, rarely did they fly together to go somewhere for entertainment. Beast Boy took this opportunity to show off a bit by performing acrobatics including loops, split S's and just generally having fun which included buzzing Raven's head. Starfire noticed this and smiled to herself. Being an empath, Raven sensed Starfire's pleasure at Beast Boy's antics and so to prevent her alien friend from getting any wrong ideas Raven reached out with her powers and grabbed the green falcon and brought it beak to nose with her.

"Beast Boy, Cut. It. Out." The not really annoyed Raven advised her green feathered friend.

With her warning completed, she released Beast Boy who then flew toward their destination without further antics. The three Titans landed at the convention to the delight of their fans who happened to see them on their approach and subsequent landing. After exchanging pleasantries with their adoring public, the three friends went into the convention.

Starfire was instantly enthralled with all of the sights and sounds the are common at such conventions. She especially delighted in the fact that there were some of their fans dressed like themselves. Beast Boy of course, was happy to pose with any of his clones for pictures. Starfire also was delighted, her fans were lucky in that there was no doubt the picture they had taken was with the real Starfire as she floated in the air from happiness when posing with her fans. Raven, actually consented to pictures with her fans, although the pictures were hardly exciting as Raven wore no expression on her face and her fans tried to achieve the same neutral expression.

Finally, after the last fan had gotten their pictures the three were free to roam around a bit. There was much to see and Starfire was very excited to get started on her first convention experience. Beast Boy really needed to do some covert snooping around the area of Midori's parent's booth. Raven wanted to see more of what offerings were there to be had. The decision was made that Beast Boy would go off on his own to check out the area where Midori was last seen. Raven would resume looking at all of the manga and anime' that was available to buy, while Starfire would wander around and just see what there was to see.

Starfire began her tour of the convention by walking down the aisle and looking at all of the people. As you would expect to see at such a convention, most people were dressed casually and were just wandering around seeing what there was to see. As you would also expect, there those who chose to dress in costumes that were copies of the costumes worn by cartoon heroes and real life heroes as well. There were even a few people dressed as well known villains. Starfire was looking at one such dressed person when she realized that the person was in fact the real life Control Freak; who was intently looking for comic books to complete his Teen Titans collection. She decided that since he was causing no harm, she would leave him be.

Beast Boy was in the vicinity of the Yoshida's booth and decided that he would casually walk by the booth and see if Midori was there. If she was, then he could just say hello and see that she was fine and that would be that. As he walked down the aisle toward Midori's parent's booth, he noticed that he was getting some strange looks from people running booths nearby. He was of course used to people looking at him oddly due to his being green, but the looks he now was receiving were without a doubt hostile and that struck him as weird.

"Ah well, I can't let some old people giving me dirty looks keep me from finding out about Midori."So the green Titan just kept walking, smiling, and nodding at those who were giving him the hostile looks. As Beast Boy walked past the Yoshida's booth, he wasn't surprised to see the less than pleased to see him looks he was receiving. His walk by did provide the information he sought, Midori was not in or around her parent's booth. The green titan then decided that he would just walk around a bit and hope that by chance he would cross paths with Midori as she could have simply left her parents to use the restroom.

Raven was enjoying walking around the displays. Being the least approachable Titan did have it's advantages as most people respected her privacy enough to simply nod and leave her in peace. She had just walked past yet another huckster promoting their wares from the aisle way when she saw the funniest thing she had ever seen. Right there before her eyes was the one and only Doctor Light sitting at a table selling autographed pictures of himself. The dark Titan couldn't resist walking up to his table just to see his reaction. Surprisingly, he was unshaken, he merely glanced up at her and in in an uninterested tone asked; "Little Girl why in the world would you dress up like HER?"

Raven was not amused to say the least and she icily replied in her unmistakable monotone; "Gee, I dunno Dr. Light, maybe it's because I am HER?"

Dr. Light slowly raised his head to look at Raven, as he recognized that the girl in front of him was in fact his worst nightmare, all the color drained from his face and he began to shake and stutter uncontrollably.

Raven saw that the good doctor was about to wet his pants again so she gently patted him on his head and bought an autographed picture of him and even posed with him for some fans who wanted an unusual picture. Before she left his table, Raven gently reminded Dr. Light to be on his very best behavior at the convention or there would be repercussions. The good doctor very quickly assured the source of his many nightmares that he would absolutely be on his best behavior, oh yes indeed! Raven gave a small smirk and waved as she left, leaving an extremely relieved Dr. Light at his table.

Starfire was looking through the many comics of every type and found to her delight a comic book series title "The Titans" in this series the stories chronicled the lives and adventures of all the Titans when they were all in their twenties and best of all (at least to Starfire), the team was led by none other than Nightwing. It took Starfire some doing, but she managed to find the whole series and bought it. She could not wait to show it to Robin and she hoped that he would agree to read them with her in some quality Boy-Girl time.

Beast Boy had made several laps around the area of Midori's parent's booth and had not seen any sign of her. He decided to just go up to the Yoshida's and ask them point blank if Midori was being prevented from seeing him for some reason. As he made his way back to their booth, Beast Boy noticed that he had someone following him This in itself was not unusual, people tended to follow the other Titans and himself around a bit; however, it was plain to see from the woman's face that she was not among his fans. Beast Boy had been trailed long enough and so he stopped and turned to face the woman who was following him. She had made an attempt to appear as though she had stopped to inspect some merchandise at a booth, but the green Titan was not fooled and so he confronted the woman that he now recognized as the person who ran the chopstick booth across the aisle from the Yoshidas and who was among those giving him the menacing looks earlier.

"Don't even try to act like you weren't trailing me chopstick lady." Growled the now irate Titan. "Who are you and what are you up to?"

The subject of Beast Boy's ire regarded him passively for a moment and then replied; "Such a rude person you are, and calling people names! I have no idea what you are talking about young man, and why have you painted yourself green?"

Even Beast Boy could easily see that her question was merely to divert his attention away from the fact that she had been caught trailing him. Beast Boy took a page from what he secretly liked to call "The book of Raven" and rolled his eyes and nearly yelled;"Look, you were following me and not because you're a fan, now tell me; who are you and what are you up to?"

"Very well young Titan," the woman smugly replied. "The Yoshida's are very uncomfortable with you stalking them. If you persist in doing so, they will have no choice but to report you to your local Police and then you can explain yourself to them."

"Nice try Chop Stick Lady." Beast Boy irritably replied. "My friends and I have saved this city and the people in it enough times that you'll have a tough time getting them to take your side against a Titan. Now why are the Yoshida's so uncomfortable about me? Has something happened to Midori that they're hiding?"

Beast Boy stared at the woman waiting for her to reply when he noticed that she was watching something behind him. The green Titan turned and found a Japanese man approaching him and the older Japanese woman who had been following him. The man was covered in tattoos depicting different animals but the most outstanding one was of a very large cobra. This man's tattoos were very lifelike and Beast Boy almost believed that he had seen the tattoo of the cobra move ever so slightly.

The man walked up to Beast boy and the woman and very politely addressed the woman; "Is everything all right here? Is this …... GREEN?... person annoying you?"

Beast Boy had been under Robin's tutelage long enough to know that these two were working together as they had both tried to provoke him with the cracks about his green skin, not to mention that he had walked directly to the woman and only addressing her. He decided to keep quiet for a moment and see how this would play out. He didn't have to wait long.

The woman looked at the tattoo covered man and said to him; "I've been working in my booth and I kept seeing this green person walking by and looking into the Yoshida's booth. He is making them very uncomfortable. He keeps asking about their young daughter Midori. I suspect his motives may not be in young Midori's interest."

The tattoo covered man turned to Beast Boy and the two regarded one another for a few moments. Finally the Japanese man spoke. " I know who you are and I don't believe you mean any harm to Midori."

Beast Boy who was getting tired of these people interfering with him so he wasn't very polite in answering; " So you know who I am, so why the 'this...GREEN... person' crack? Was that a joke between you two? You obviously know one another, so what exactly are you two up to? "

The man positioned himself beside the woman and said; "We are merely friends of the Yoshida's. Young Midori is quite safe, you need not worry. You must understand, our culture is very different than yours. Mr. Yoshida was not comfortable with your friendship with his daughter and he has no duty to explain to you where his daughter is or why you are not going to be allowed to see her again. I tell you plainly that she is safe and well, your duty as a hero should now be satisfied. Leave now and do not persist in trying to find the Yoshida's daughter or action WILL BE TAKEN against you."

The green shape shifter had taken enough and he grabbed the man by his shirt and demanded; "Action will be taken against me? By who? You? Who are you? What's your name?"

Beast Boy's line of vision was suddenly filled with a large very colorful cobra. His natural instinct was to release the man and jump back. The cobra was now nowhere to be seen and the man calmly answered Beast Boy although not with the answers he sought. "My name is not important. The actions that will be taken, should you persist, will be revealed when the action is to be taken and not before. You have been warned."

With that being said, the two quickly turned away and disappeared into the crowds. Beast Boy stood there in the same spot trying to figure out what the heck had just happened, had he just been threatened with legal action or worse? All of a sudden, his senses told him that he was not alone.

"Ah..., I JUST LOVE a good game of cat and mouse, don't you Beast Boy?" The voice was very calm, very precise, almost purring, with the mix of mirth and viciousness that could only belong to one person on earth.

A/N: Well, there's part one. I hope you enjoyed it and would like to know what you thought of it. I'll bet you already know who "just loves a good game of cat and mouse."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well, here's the fifth chapter and the five of us still do not own the Teen Titans.

Starfire had just walked up to a booth that was selling all sorts of Manga and Anime' items. She was delighted to find such a large assortment and she wondered if she should call her friends. Starfire was about to do just that when she noticed the books with her friends Beast Boy and Raven on the covers. She reached for one of the books that had black strips strategically located on a seemingly nude Raven when one of the clerks stopped her.

"Sorry Miss, you have to be 18 to look at the Adult books."

The alien Princess said to the man: " I wish to see the book with my fellow Titans on the cover, it looks to be most interesting!"

The booth operator wasn't impressed, he called to his partner; "Hey Charlie! We've got another 'Starfire' here wanting to see the adult books about the Titans."

Starfire was both confused and angry. "You are quite rude! I shall call my friend Raven over here and we will see what she thinks of your books of Adultness!"

With that Starfire pulled out her communicator, much to the merriment of the booth's operators. "Look Hank! She's pulling out her toy communicator! OOOOH! She's gonna call...Raavveenn!" With that the two were slapping each other on the back and laughing like hyenas.

Raven was enjoying just walking and sightseeing, when her communicator went off. Answering it she saw Starfire's angry face. Before Raven could say anything Starfire began talking; "Raven! I found a booth that is selling the manga and the anime' about you and Beast Boy! I wanted to see it but the owners would not allow it as I was not old enough to view the books of Adults!"

Ravens face paled and then turned red with anger. "I'll be right there."

Hank and Charlie were still laughing when Starfire closed her communicator. "Well, what did 'Raven' have to say? Did she say Hi?" The two were still laughing, not having a clue that their physical well being was now in serious peril.

As Raven walked up to the booth, she saw the book with her naked form with black tape covering her most personal areas. One thing was certain; her eyes had never flown open so wide or so fast and she had never screamed louder in her life.

Beast Boy jumped away from the voice and assumed a fighting stance with one arm reaching for his communicator. "Slade! What do YOU want?"

Slade had his hands behind his back and as only Slade could do, walked casually and purposely toward the green Titan. "I want only to walk around and see the sights, I, much like yourself enjoy being out among my fans. Don't be surprised shape shifter, I too have fans. In addition, this is the one place someone like you and I don't stand out. I do rather enjoy being just another anonymous face from time to time."

Beast Boy adopted a defensive posture and with scorn that he reserved for Slade alone, said: "Let's say I believe you. What did you mean when you said that you loved a good game of Cat and Mouse?"

Slade relaxed and leaned against the wall and crossed his arms and for all appearances seemed to be talking to an old friend. "Let's just say that I heard your conversation. Each of you have made their moves only to have those moves blocked by the opposition. Don't be fooled Beast Boy, you are the mouse in this game. Those two are very dangerous and either of them could defeat you. While I don't know what they are up to, you should know they were quite serious in what they said to you."

Beast Boy's shoulders slumped a bit and he quietly replied; "I believe you, but why are you telling me this?"

Slade couldn't hide the laughter in his reply, "As I told you Beast Boy; I love a good game of cat and mouse. Telling you these things should keep Robin awake for days."

With That Slade was very quickly out of sight. Beast Boy leaned against a wall and then slide down it and rested his head in his hands as he moaned; "Why can't a Super Hero ever have a normal day? What else could possibly happen?"

As if to answer his question he heard a scream that could have only come from one person and for only one reason. "Raven! Oh man, I know where she is and what she's seen. I only hope I can keep her from killing someone!" With that, He morphed into a parrot and headed to where he knew his two friends were.

Raven finally composed herself and demanded that the Adult themed books bearing her likeness be immediately removed and destroyed. The booth's operators, Charlie and Hank, were absolutely certain that the small person in front of them was not the real Raven as they had seen dozens of "Ravens" that day and several were attempting to pass themselves off as Raven herself. Charlie was the first to put his foot firmly in his mouth.

"Look little Girl," he said not noticing the very angry face that Raven now wore at being called "Little Girl" twice in the same day; "Your costume is cute and all that. Heck even your friend makes a fair Starfire, but you are not Raven and she isn't Starfire. You're just two rich little daddy's girls with great costumes. Besides, we have a contract with the Titans to use their likeness any way we want!"

Hank being a good partner backed up Charlie by inserting his foot in his own mouth. "That's right kids, so get yourselves lost before you get in trouble."

Starfire was incensed. She marched up to the two men and as her eyes started to glow, she said in an overly polite but dangerous tone; "Perhaps you think that you are being witty in cracking the wise at Raven and myself. Perhaps you don't believe that we are who we say we are."

Starfire then looked over to Raven and said to her: "Raven, Please create the portal in the roof so that I may take these two Klorbags up a few printhorgs in the sky, so that we may privately discuss a change of the attitude for them."

Raven also stalked over to the now cornered pair. She was also extremely angry and growled at the two vendors; "That would be too easy on them Star, How about I send them to meet my father? Believe me, you two won't like my father".

Hank and Charlie were still thinking they were just dealing with two young teenage girls with very rich daddies who could afford to buy them great costumes and gadgetry and were sticking by their "rights" as merchants to sell the Adult themed books. Hank then stuck his other foot firmly in his mouth with the brilliant statement; "I ain't afraid of your Daddy kid so call him if ya want."

Charlie pointed his index finger at the two Titans and curtly told them to "bug off." Hank being a mental genius chimed in "Yeah!"

Raven and Starfire advanced on the two clueless men as a green Parrot landed and transformed into Beast Boy.

Starfire said to him; "Beast Boy! These two Clorbags do not believe that we are the real Starfire and Raven! They are also selling books that Raven finds most offensive!"

Raven added, "They also claim to have a contract with the Titans to sell this filth!"

Beast Boy looked to Hank and Charlie and asked them; "So Dudes, do you believe that I'm Beast Boy?"

Hank and Charlie both looked like they were going to be ill, since the young green man in front of them was obviously the real Beast Boy and he knew the two young ladies that they had been so carelessly insulting. They now knew they were in very deep trouble with the two very angry young women who they now knew were the real Starfire and Raven.

Beast Boy put his hands on the two and said gently as he could so as to not incite his team mates, "Guys, you know that you don't have a contract with the Titans, so take my advice, destroy those books right now because I'm telling you; those two very pissed off ladies are the real Raven and Starfire and you don't want them to do anything that you'll regret."

Raven walked up to the three men and said with a smirk; "I was about to introduce them to my father."

At this Beast Boy visibly paled and said to Hank and Charlie; "Dudes, if you don't want to have nightmares for the rest of your lives, get those books gathered up and destroyed like 5 minutes ago!"

Hank and Charlie nodded their heads as fast as humanly possible and in the space of 20 minutes, every copy of the Adult themed books were gathered and presented to Raven who used her powers to destroy the unlicensed and inappropriate materials. After receiving several very heartfelt apologies from Hank and Charlie who swore off any such ventures in the future, the three Titans walked toward the nearest exit. Raven looked at Beast Boy with suspicion and said, "Beast Boy you saw those books yesterday didn't you?"

The green Titan admitted with shame and with great fear of imminent declining health that yes he had seen the books but thought it would be best if she remained unaware of them. Raven decided that it wasn't worth fighting over and simply made him promise to always tell her of such things, to which he promptly agreed. They returned to the tower the same way that that had left it, all three flew straight home without any antics from Beast Boy.

As they entered the common room they found the other two Titans busy playing on the gamestation with Robin currently in the lead. The game was paused as Robin being once again in leader mode wanted to be filled in on their visit to the convention and what was found out about Midori.

Beast Boy reported that he did not know anymore concerning Midori's situation than he did before he had left the tower that morning.

Robin had his hand under his chin as he usually did when he was thinking. "So, the trip to the convention was a bust?"

The amused snorts from the three convention attendees piqued the Boy Wonders attention and he quirked an eyebrow at the three and simply replied: "Report!"

Starfire eagerly began: "Oh Robin! It was most wondrous! We had our pictures taken with our fans and I saw many items of the Manga and the Anime' that were for sale! I wish I could have bought much more than I did !There were fans dressed like the Titans and other heroes and some were dressed as villains! I even saw the real Control Freak looking through Teen Titan books of comics! Then there were the two Clorbags who were attempting to sell inappropriate images of Raven and Beast Boy. The three of us were able to prevent them from doing so after Beast Boy convinced them that it was unwise for them to do the selling of those items."

Cyborg was grinning from ear to ear,"So, Star! Just how 'inappropriate' were these items?" He asked while waggling his eyebrows.

Raven was quick to warn him: "If you value your health Cyborg, you'll not ask anymore questions about that subject. EVER!"

As Cyborg looked at his pale team mate, he could plainly see that she was not joking in the least and so he smiled and squeaked out a "Sorry!" and eased himself away to a safer distance.

Robin turned to Raven and asked , "What else happened? Like how did you react when you saw the images? You didn't threaten a repeat of what you did to Slade in the cavern that time did you?"

Raven sighed and sat down in the couch. "No, nothing like that. Although Star actually got a bit more in their faces than I did; by the way,you really don't want to ever make Star mad guys. We weren't having much luck convincing them who we were and we were not so calmly discussing what we were going to do to convince them of who we were when Beast Boy showed up."

Beast Boy then joined in the conversation and related how he had heard Raven scream and quickly went to where they were. "I realised that they had seen me morph when I got to their booth and so they knew I was the real Beast Boy. I told him that the two pissed off ladies in front of them were who they said they were and I recommended that they turn over those books to them to be destroyed. Which they did and then Raven destroyed them with her powers. No Cyborg, I didn't sneak a copy away from there, I value my life thank you very much."

Raven turned to glare at Cyborg, who had the presence of mind to shake his head vigorously in denial of what his green friend had just accused him of.

Robin nodded and said; "Sounds like an interesting morning. Anything else happen?"

Raven smirked and related how she had found Dr. Light selling pictures of himself and that she couldn't resist getting in line. "He nearly wet himself."

The three Titan males were laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes. Once they calmed themselves a bit, Robin asked the question Beast Boy had been waiting for. "How about you Beast Boy? See anyone we know out there?'

Beast Boy played it for all it was worth when he replied; "Aw, just ran into Slade is all."

"You WHAT?" Screamed the suddenly hyperventilating Titan leader.

"Well," The green Titan began; "I had been looking around the convention right? I ended up getting followed by a lady who had been selling chopsticks near Midori's parent's booth. Long story short, I catch her, she pretends to not know what I'm talking about. Then a guy walks up and asks what's going on, she accuses me of stalking the Yoshidas. He says he doesn't think I'm a threat to them but warns me to stay away from them, that Midori is safe, tells me not to persist in trying to find her or action will be taken against me. He wouldn't tell me his name or what action he was threatening me with."

Robin said in reply: "Well, I believe that those two were friends of Midori's parents, nothing more. Now tell me about Slade!"

Beast Boy sat down in the couch and took his time getting comfortable just to annoy his leader. Just when it looked like Robin was going to explode he answered. " He overheard our conversation and told me that they could easily defeat me and they were quite serious in what they said to me. I asked why he told me these things and you won't believe what he said."

Robin stared at his green team mate and waited expectantly for him to continue. When the green Titan failed to go on, Robin jumped into Beast Boy's face and demanded; "Well! What won't I believe ? Out with it already!"

"He said that it would keep you up for days!" With that said Beast Boy erupted in peels of laughter joined by Cyborg and Starfire who giggled with delight. Raven even chuckled a bit. Robin just stood there with a huge frown on his now very red face.

Raven turned to Beast Boy and asked; "So, is that the end of it? Are you going to accept the word of those two people who accosted you that Midori is safe?"

Frowning and resting his head in his hands, the changeling replied: "No Raven I'm not. I might have believed chopstick lady if she had been the only one to tell me to leave things alone. Since she wasn't, and the guy who came up to us also told me to stay away or action would be taken against me; the whole thing says to me that there is much more going on than meets the eye."

Getting over being insulted by the message that Beast Boy had relayed from Slade, Robin gently said to his green team mate; "The action he threatened you with was probably a restraining order or something like that."

Beast Boy shook he head and replied: "No, I don't think so Robin. I had grabbed him by the shirt when I demanded to know who he was. For a second, I was face to face with a very lifelike Cobra. This guy has super powers Robin and I think he is someone's hired muscle."

"Hold up." Cyborg jumped in to the conversation; " You're saying that not only is Midori missing; that there is something going on and that there is hired muscle with super powers to dissuade you from digging deeper into Midori's supposed disappearance?"

Beast Boy crossed his arms and looked his friend in the eye; "Yes, Cyborg. That's exactly what I'm saying."

Raven looked over to Beast Boy and asked in her usual monotone, "What are you going to do?"

With all eyes on him, Beast Boy calmly replied; "I'm going to Tokyo."

A/N: There's the second part of my chapter! I'd like to know what you thought of it so please review!

A/N 2: I'd like to thank JMeh who has given unsigned reviews for all 4 chapters that have been posted so far. I hope you'll stick around for the rest of this story.


	6. Chapter 6

_Alright. Here is the required disclaimer. I do not own the Teen Titans. I would really like to, though. Hell, if they offered me a job as a writer for the show, they wouldn't even have to pay me. I would whore myself out to them. But, alas, my dream has yet to be realized... Anyway, this is a collaborative effort between five authors (Alphabetically):_

_Novus Ordo Seclorum_

_Sir Alwick_

_still too old for this_

_TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne_

_Titanfan45_

_Like the others, I shall not reveal who I am... but chances are you'll figure it out. Enjoy!_

_XXXXXxxxxx_

Silence descended upon the Common Room. Though Beast Boy's declaration had the mind of every Titan consumed by a whirlwind of thought and conjecture, no one spoke. The almost inaudible hum of the overhead lights was all that lingered in the air. As the moments drew on into minutes, a palpable tension—like a thick, early morning fog—filled the room. Though everyone was aware of it, no one acknowledged it. Soon after, awkwardness slithered in, exacerbating an already uncomfortable situation. All three factors—silence, tension, and awkwardness—merrily intertwined, placing everyone firmly on eggshells. The next move was critical and undeniably important. In order to diffuse this powder-keg, a degree of understanding and an abundance of savior-faire were needed. That is why, when Robin cleared his throat to speak, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire stiffened.

Storm clouds were on the horizon…

"Beast Boy," He averred, shaking his head from side-to-side, "You can't just leave… What if the city is attacked? What if we need you?"

Beast Boy's brow rutted. His face became unreadable. The distant rumble of thunder echoed, moaning its disapproval.

"C'mon, dude…" He pleaded, bewildered by his leader's terse response and recalcitrance, "You know better than anyone that crime is at, like, an all-time low!" He locked eyes with Robin; his own teeming with concern, "Please… you gotta let me go. I'll train three times a day when I get back! I'll clean the entire Tower, top to bottom, for a month! I'll do anything you want… but I have to be sure Midori is okay first…"

"Look, Beast Boy…" Robin continued, his voice soft and soothing. He knew Beast Boy. When it came to those he cared about, he was uncompromising. In order to prevent a major falling out, he would have to tread carefully. "I know how much Midori means to you, but I can't just let you run off without any **real** proof that something has happened to her…"

"I SHOWED YOU the PROOF!" Beast Boy growled, his hands balling into tight fists, "What more do you want?" His fangs were tightly gritted. His breathing quickened, from calm respiration to frenzied panting. Moreover, a large vein jutted from the side of his neck. "The note hidden in the doll, the tattooed man and old lady at the convention, the obvious threats… It all points to something… Something big…"

"Anything can be 'proven' if you are willing to spend some time connecting the dots. Look… I know you want there to be an explanation behind all of this… and I admire the thought you have put into it all… but I think you're grasping at straws…"

"WHAT?" Beast Boy's eyes widened. He was completely beside himself. His lower jaw began to tremble. He was so worked up, so angry, that he could barely hold himself together long enough to formulate a sentence. "Are you kidding me? Why would I make this up? What would I possibly gain from it?"

"Calm down, B…" Cyborg spoke. He held up his hands defensively and slowly walked toward the enraged changeling, "It's cool man… Just take a few deep breaths and we can work all of this out…"

"Agreed." Starfire chimed in. "All Robin is saying is that we do not have any assurance that Midori is indeed in peril…"

Beast Boy took Cyborg's advice and began breathing rhythmically, in through his nose and out through his mouth. After a few moments, he began to relax; his fists unclenched and his muscles—once tensed—loosened.

"I'm telling you guys that there is more to this than meets the eye. It might not look as clean-cut as we are used to, but I KNOW the pieces fit…"

"No!" Robin hollered hoarsely, his ire rising exponentially, "You CAN'T know for sure. I am not going to just let you race off to Tokyo without ironclad proof. We can't afford to be short a Titan if something goes wrong!" His face flushed red and his eyes narrowed. "Face it, Beast Boy… For one reason or another, Midori wasn't able to meet you. Maybe she was grounded. Maybe she went sightseeing or got caught up with other things. But you can't launch a full-scale investigation every time a girl dumps you…"

And following the thunder, lightning struck…

Beast Boy's nostrils flared. His chest rose and fell, swelling to capacity before deflating completely. He looked like a man possessed. His eyes were fixed on Robin, rife with animosity—glazed over, yet undeniably fierce.

"What did you say?" He growled, closing the distance between Robin and himself. His face gnarled into a scowl. His lips peeled back, revealing his fangs. It was a provocation, daring the Boy Wonder to repeat what he had said.

"You heard me…" Robin scoffed. He paid no attention to Beast Boy's agitation and stepped forward. "You're so sure that something bad has happened to Midori that you aren't thinking straight. WAKE UP, Beast Boy. This isn't some made-for-TV movie where a damsel in distress waits helplessly for her white knight to gallop in on his trusty steed. This is real life. Sometimes people play fast and loose with someone else's heart just because they can. Maybe you were just a conquest…a prize to be won. Maybe it was all just a game to her."

"She's NOT like that!" Beast Boy hollered. Again, he narrowed the gap between Robin and himself until they were mere inches apart. Instinctively, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire crowded more closely around the enraged pair. "Midori would _never…_"

Robin poked Beast Boy in the chest with his index finger.

"You said the same thing about Terra…"

In a flash, displaying fast-twitch muscle movement and coordination no one knew he possessed, Beast Boy struck Robin across the face. The Boy Wonder stumbled back, momentarily disoriented. Instantly, before another blow could be landed, a wall of dark energy separated them. Cyborg reached out and hooked his massive mechanical arms under Beast Boy's, physically restraining him. Similarly, Starfire held Robin by the shoulders.

"If you EVER drop her name like that again," Beast Boy shouted. He thrashed wildly about, foaming at the mouth. His eyes, normally soft and amiable, looked crazed and feral. It took all Cyborg had to hold on. "I'll tear you apart…"

Robin shook his head from side-to-side and took a few deep breaths, regaining his composure. He locked eyes with Beast Boy, but did not _see_ Beast Boy. The Beast Boy he knew was a happy-go-lucky prankster with an immaturity streak a mile wide. The person… the animal before him was enraged—fangs bore and claws at the ready, seeing red rather than reason. He stood tall and wiped a ribbon of blood from the corner of his mouth.

"When the time comes, you'll see why I am the leader and you are the clown…"

Before another barb could be exchanged, Starfire—who was practically beside herself—spoke, hoping her words would bring solace to her friends and put a volatile—and internecine—situation in perspective.

"Friends, we must not fight! Surely we can find a peaceful way to settle this disagreement!"

"Star's right." Cyborg added, concurring with a nod. His arms were still tightly wrapped under Beast Boy's. "Insults and fighting aren't going to solve anything. Why don't we all just take a deep breath and calm down so we can resolve this?"

Robin fell silent, staring diffidently at the floor, allowing Starfire and Cyborg's words to resound. He resembled a pristine lake. Outwardly, he seemed levelheaded and rational, willing to hear reason and open to advice. Inwardly—implicitly—anger, outrage, and embarrassment coursed through him like malevolent undercurrents. He did not like having his authority questioned nor his decisions scrutinized, yet he hid his displeasure under a veil of diplomacy.

"So… What do you suggest?"

"Why don't we just vote on it?" Cyborg asked no one in particular, thinking aloud. "If we settle this democratically, no one can be upset about it. Majority rules…"

In an instant, Robin's placidity dissolved. Tumult and chaos propagated. Robin's expression—the tranquil reflecting pool it was—rose and fell like choppy rapids flowing to an unforgiving cataract.

"Are you kidding me, Cyborg?" He hissed. He threw his hands up in disgust and shook his head disapprovingly. "What are you thinking? Democracy? That's a great idea! While we're at it, how about we all hold hands, sing kumbayah, and fight our enemies with love and understanding?"

At that, Cyborg bristled. He released Beast Boy and stomped forward angrily, wearing a scowl. He eyed Robin up and down with brimstone in his gaze.

"What's your problem, man? You ask for suggestions and then bite my head off when I make one? Why are you being so stubborn?"

"I'm not being stubborn!" The Boy Wonder stood his ground, "I'm being realistic! Do you know what kind of slippery slope we'd be on if we voted on everything? Democracy is great, but it's SLOW. What's going to happen if we have a difference of opinion in strategy or we don't see eye-to-eye on how to take down a villain? Do you want to break out the ballot box on the battlefield? No. When things get rough, you have to act quickly. One order, one voice. There's no other way."

"Easy to say when your voice is the only one giving orders…" Beast Boy grumbled. He stood, staring out the Common Room window, with his arms folded across his chest. "You have no problem breaking the rules when you think you need to. Does Red-X ring any bells? You lied to all of us because you thought you had to. Now I am asking you to trust me and you refuse to even…"

"ENOUGH!" Raven roared. Her eyes were argentine, yet her face remained markedly unreadable. She stepped between Beast Boy and Cyborg and Robin and Starfire. "This is pointless and solves NOTHING. All arguing does is reopen old wounds." She turned first to Beast Boy. "This means a lot to you, doesn't it?"

He nodded.

"Raven… I know something is wrong. For the first time, I feel like I am in the right place at the right time to stop something bad from happening… I know it seems crazy, but it would be crazier to stay here and pretend that everything's okay."

As her eyes lingered on his, she felt his anxiety. It was a burdensome weight on her chest. Suddenly, the air in the room was too thick to breathe. It took all she had to remain calm even though she felt like she was suffocating. Then, like a mist lifting to reveal the world beyond, everything became clear and she saw it all anew.

This was about Midori, yes, but much more as well. This was about his parents. The Doom Patrol. Terra. It was about everyone he had failed… everyone who relied on him and wound up suffering. They were the faces that haunted him in the darkness and the voices that called out to him from the shadows. Every so often, she would feel such sadness rolling off of him that she had to steady herself. It was not transient… he carried it with him always. When he succeeded, it was never enough and when he failed, it only reaffirmed what he already knew—that he was useless…worthless…nothing. This was about Midori, yes… but it was about finding peace and putting the past to bed, as well.

Raven felt tears stinging her eyes. Though he often feigned aloofness and laughed away his pain, his heart bore the scars his visage oft betrayed. She swallowed hard, inhaled deeply, and turned to Robin.

"Why are you so dead-set against him going?"

"I don't feel his 'evidence' is strong enough to warrant an investigation nor do I believe that 'peace of mind' is worth a momentary loss of twenty percent of our manpower." Robin pulled his eyes from Raven and allowed them to settle on Beast Boy. "Look, Beast Boy… I'm sorry that things didn't go as you hoped… but you know where you are needed most…"

Beast Boy's countenance clouded with concern and flooded with sorrow.

"But she NEEDS me..!"

"Beast Boy, That's an order." Robin cut him off, his tone bereft of compassion and marked by finality.

The gauntlet had been thrown.

Beast Boy closed his eyes and hung his head. A lone tear fell from his cheek, like a star from the heavens. All he had was hope. It filled him…warmed him…strengthened him…without it, what was the future but a string of meaningless tomorrows?

How can you reconcile between the head and the heart if it tears apart the conscience?

He reached to his utility belt and pulled out his communicator. He looked at it intently—its hard yellow and black casing, the ubiquitous 'T' etched upon its face—and sighed. Being a Titan was everything to him…it was his life.

Without a second thought, he threw it down at Robin's feet.

"That's an order I can't follow…" His throat ached. It felt like it was closing up on him—swelling. He could barely squeak out words. "I… I quit…"

Cyborg, Raven, Robin, and Starfire stood in stunned silence, their faces filled with astonishment and incredulity. How could it have come to this? The words still clung to the air, but like whispers on the wind they disappeared, leaving only the callousness of their memory behind. They had fought before—all friends do. What was different about this time? Had Robin been too controlling? Had Beast Boy been unreasonable? Or, were both to blame, exchanging blows and pointed insults in favor of extending an olive branch? The truth lay amid the spectrum, yet doling out blame hardly seemed important. Beast Boy turned and began to walk away.

Raven's eyes remained on him as he made his way for the door. With every step, the distance between them grew. Distance which would be filled by regret and emptiness alone. He had been a part of her life for two years now. Every day, without fail, he would greet her warmly with a toothy smile. He would clamor for her attention. More times than she could remember, she wished he would leave her alone. Yet now, as he ventured further from her and into the unknown, something took hold of her. An icy bitterness rolled within her gut before shooting up into her chest and wrapping around her heart like skeletal fingers. An urgency filled her. It was as though everything hinged on this moment. All of the sinful and sacrosanct stood on the head of a pin and the power of persuasion lay on the tip of her tongue.

"Beast Boy…" He stopped and stood still. "Don't go. I know that you need to do this, but there has to be another way… We don't want you to quit…"

"Yeah man," Cyborg added, snapping from his daze of disbelief, "What would we do without you?" He turned his attention to the Boy Wonder. "This can all be put right can't it, Robin? Just let him go for a little while… Give him a week… But don't let him quit. It's not right."

Starfire, who stood beside Robin, put her hand gently on his shoulder. She smiled at him, hoping to put him at ease.

"We are all friends… a team. We may not always get along and our experiences in life may be vastly different, yet through it all we still stand united…" She paused for a moment, and simply looked into his eyes. "Without Beast Boy, we are incomplete…"

Robin hung his head. Ambivalence ate away at him. While he understood what the others were saying—and agreed with it to some extent—it changed nothing. Were they a better, stronger team with Beast Boy? Undoubtedly. Were they incomplete without him? Absolutely. But a precarious precedent threatened to assert itself if he allowed Beast Boy to have his way—Power Struggle. If he gave an unpopular order in the future, would someone threaten to quit if they did not like it? Would they abandon the team for personal vendettas? He knew now that he had made a mistake. There was no winning this battle, not anymore. Had he allowed Beast Boy to go from the beginning, both would have saved face. Instead, he chose to exert his authority. To achieve that end—to prove that he alone was in charge—he had to be unyielding…uncompromising.

"Beast Boy…" Robin spoke, raising his eyes to the changeling, "You are old enough to know responsibility and duty. We need you." He swallowed hard, finding it difficult to speak; his frail words—his broken logic—catching in his throat. "If you leave now…you…you are on your own. The team is more important than any one member and if you risk all we have built for one person… You don't deserve to call yourself a Titan."

Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire looked to Robin, but saw a masked hypocrite in his stead. He had always been stubborn, fastidious, and unrelenting. In most cases, those traits made him the brilliant leader that he was. Now, though, they made him prideful and single-minded.

Beast Boy looked to his teammates. They seemed shell-shocked; able to see and hear, but unable to intercede. Then, he looked to Robin. His unfettered resolve cast a shadow over the Boy Wonder, who appeared to shrink away.

"If you wouldn't risk it all for one person…" Beast Boy declared, his tone frighteningly even-keeled, "Then you don't deserve to call yourself a hero."

With that, Beast Boy turned away. He stormed out of the Common Room, prepared to forge ahead… alone.

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven lay awake in bed, staring at the ceiling. Though moonlight poured in through her window, darkness wrapped around her like a cocoon. Most nights, she found comfort in the darkness—familiarity and solidarity. Tonight, however, she found herself drawn to the pallid light yet shielded from its embrace. Its majesty was within her grasp, yet every time she reached for it, it slipped through her fingers.

She sighed heavily and threw the covers away. A chill nipped at her legs and feet, chasing away the heaviness in her eyelids. Though she was tired, she could not sleep. Her mind raced. Her thoughts were like ripples through water—each growing from its point of origin and spreading until it encompassed all. She thought of the argument and how it quickly escalated from a simple disagreement to a fracas. The words lingered in the corners of her mind, their repugnance sending chills down her spine. Beast Boy and Robin said things to each other—terrible things—out of blind rage that wounded the heart and remained interred in the memory. Now, Beast Boy was gone and the future of the Titans was in peril.

She sat up in bed, propped up by her arms. All the while, her stomach churned and somersaulted, cramping relentlessly. All she knew was dangling by a thread and threatening to unravel. Worse yet, she knew she was partly to blame. Sure, Beast Boy and Robin did the actual fighting, but she stood by and looked on like a spectator at a heavyweight title bout. She could have stepped in and put a stop to it. After all, if anyone was capable of restoring order through intimidation, it was her. Why, then, did she remain silent and inert? Did logic render her reticent? Was it a need to remain impartial that guided her non-action? Or, was it something else altogether?

She cupped her face in her hands and breathed slowly in and out, hoping to calm herself and soothe her frazzled nerves. No matter how many rhythmic breaths she took, however, she could not shake the sinking feeling that burrowed into her core. Even the air was oppressive—thick and dank. Every time she partook of it, she felt overwhelmed, like all the blood in her body was rushing to her head. She knew she had to get out; to escape her room—her prison. She put her feet on the floor and stood. For a moment, she felt faint; her world a kaleidoscope of light and darkness. Then, as she regained her equilibrium, she found herself draped in moonlight. It brought her pause. It brought her peace. For the first time all night, she felt at ease. Without a thought, her feet carried her to the door. She knew where she needed to go.

The walk through the Tower to the roof was lost to Raven. Her body was on autopilot and her mind was elsewhere. As she opened the roof access door, however, she snapped to attention. It was like opening a portal to another realm; one that knew nothing of acrimony. The blue-black sky was littered with stars which shimmered like precious stones. The moon, like a kindly old gentleman, smiled upon the earth, softening the bitterness of the night with its amiable radiance. Even the water, which gently beat the rugged coast, gleamed. It held onto the starlight like a child catching fireflies. She inhaled deeply. The air was light and mildly brackish. It roused and enfolded her; its briskness raising goosebumps on her skin.

"It's a nice night, isn't it?"

Her heart skipped a beat, startled by the voice of an unexpected companion. She choked down her initial shock and turned in the direction of the voice. Her eyes landed on Cyborg, who sat on the edge of the roof, dangling his feet over the side of the Tower.

"Cyborg…" She rasped. She slowly stepped toward him, "What are you doing out here so late?"

He smiled at her. She always had a way of getting right to the heart of the matter.

"Same as you, I guess." He gestured for her to take a seat beside him. "Getting some air. Thinking things over…" He glanced down to the choppy water below. "I may be half machine, but there are still parts of my brain that I can't shut down…"

Raven lowered herself onto the cold concrete and dangled her feet over the side of the roof. As she settled in, she studied Cyborg's expression. It did not take an Empath to know his thoughts were as chaotic and turbulent as the waves pounding the surf.

"I know how you feel. They've fought before, but it feels different this time."

He nodded in agreement.

"I guess it was bound to happen sometime…"

At this, Raven quirked a brow. She did not know what he was referring to. There were, after all, numerous possibilities: A difference of opinion leading to a fight, Someone disobeying a direct order from Robin, or even Beast Boy's lighthearted personality causing a rift. Rather than jump to a conclusion herself and risk exposing her opinion outright, she decided to appear aloof and allow Cyborg to fill in the blanks.

"How so?"

He lifted his eyes to her. His smile faded. He wore the face of a weary vagabond; someone who knew how unforgiving and cruel the world could be. He brought his hand to his face and roughly rubbed his human eye with the side of his index finger.

"I've never met two people so alike, yet so different. Think about it. BB and Robin have both been raised by superheroes. They have experienced enough pain to last a lifetime. They are fierce friends and fearsome enemies. They both feel they have something to prove. Most of all, though, when they are on to something, they are unmovable." He shook his head, dispelling his frustration. "The only difference is how they operate. Robin is rigid, regimented, and meticulous. BB goes with the flow, operates off of instinct, and is open to improvisation. THAT is where they butt heads. BB can't accept Robin's fact-based deductive reasoning and Robin can't accept BB's instinctual responses…"

Outwardly, Raven simply nodded. Inwardly, she was deeply impressed. Cyborg's summation was right on the money. Often, she felt pangs of tension flowing between Robin and Beast Boy. It wasn't overbearing or even particularly noticeable, but it was continual. They were wary of one another; mindful of the contrast between them. Her empathy allowed her to feel this firsthand. That Cyborg could key on it through observation alone was nothing short of laudable.

"So you think Beast Boy is right? That his instincts are guiding him?"

Cyborg waved his hands in the air defensively. His direct and emphatic response bolstered his neutrality.

"I didn't say that…" He posited, "But…" His eyes found hers. "BB is just right about things sometimes. I mean… Look at how the fight with the Brotherhood of Evil turned out. BB was just dead on." He tossed his hands in the air dejectedly, "Look, maybe he is right about Midori and maybe he isn't. To be honest, I don't care. I just want him to come back… I mean… I know he can take care of himself, but…"

Cyborg fell silent. He hung his head and focused on the large, jagged boulders jutting up from the coast. Though she would never admit it openly, Raven agreed. Beast Boy was a seasoned superhero. In his years with the Doom Patrol and the Titans, he had just about seen it all. Still, the idea of him going it alone was unsettling.

"He needs someone to help him…to have his back in case things go wrong."

Cyborg turned to face her.

"I'm not arguing." He receded into himself, taking a moment to collect his thoughts. "I'll go. He's my best friend… I'll take whatever punishment Robin dishes out. BB is worth it."

Wave after wave of anxiety coursed through Raven. It was like a herd of buffalo plowing into her headlong. She knew Cyborg meant what he said. He would go to hell and back to make sure Beast Boy was safe. While she appreciated his selflessness, every fiber of her being yearned to make the journey…to take the risk… To pursue Beast Boy, stand beside him, and watch over him. Sitting this one out was not an option. She _needed_ to go… to see this through to the very end.

"No, Cyborg." She spoke evenly. "I'll go. It has to be me."

His countenance filled with disbelief. He seemed just as eager to go as she and doubly persistent.

"Why? Why should you get to go while I'm stuck here on the sidelines chasing purse-snatchers?"

Her mind raced. She knew she needed an ironclad excuse for her rationale to be plausible. A tense moment passed. Then, in a moment of clarity, she formulated her argument.

"If you go, Robin will view it as a deliberate attack on his authority. You and Beast Boy are very close, so your objectivity is in question. You are too closely involved. If I go, Robin will assume I have done so to bring Beast Boy back…to stop him."

Cyborg stroked his chin, pondering Raven's reasoning. He hated to admit it, especially since he felt so strongly about going, but she had a point.

"You may be right, but Robin won't be thrilled that you didn't run it by him first…"

"That's where you come in, Cyborg. Tell him you tried to stop me, but I wouldn't listen. Tell him I refused to stay here and wait while Beast Boy embarrassed the reputation of the Titans. Tell him whatever you need to. I need Robin to think that I am on his side. I'll find Beast Boy. I'll keep him safe. You have my word… But Robin needs to think that I am acting on his behalf, otherwise…"

Cyborg nodded breathlessly. Raven's plan was undoubtedly bold—playing both sides off of one another—but it was just clever enough to work.

"Alright… I'm in." Immediately, his eyes widened. "What about Star? She gave Robin quite a piece of her mind about being so cold to BB. She'll want to know that we are looking out for him."

Raven got to her feet.

"Starfire can't know. Not right now, anyway. She means well, but she might slip up… and if Robin finds out we have been misleading him…"

"Bad news." Cyborg interjected, finishing her sentence. He stood and looked down at Raven. His eyes brimmed with determination and hope. "You know I would rather go in person… but I'll do my part here to sell the illusion. You have BB's back… and I have yours."

"Thank you…" She rasped. As she turned toward the roof access door, a swell of uncertainty twisted in her gut. Though a plan was in place to find and assist Beast Boy, she did not know where he was or how he was planning to get to Tokyo. All she knew was that he did not want to be found and that he had a three hour head start. Still, she held onto hope...

Even on the darkest nights, when all seems lost to the shadows, the promise of daybreak remains…

XXXXxxxxx

_A/N: Well, hopefully this chapter appeased those of you who were looking for a little more drama/tension to be added to the story! Please let me know what you think of it. I am very eager to hear your comments! _


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Blah Blah Blah disclaimer etc. etc._

After his meltdown with Robin, Beast Boy wasted little time in leaving the tower (There was, after all, really no point in staying any longer than necessary). Burning with anger, feeling hurt and once again abandoned, he stormed out of the common room and made a beeline straight for his bedroom. Eyes focused, fists clenched, he threw open the door and stomped into the center of the room. He paused for but a moment as he surveyed the living space, and then, with an abrupt turn, he faced his closet.

Immediately his eyes fell upon a simple green back pack hanging from the circular handle of the wooden, segmented door. Empty, hanging limp like a deflated balloon, it triggered memories from deep inside of him, bits of his past not quite forgotten. He recalled using the bag to hold what little meager possessions he had when he'd first set out on his own after his parents died. He recalled it once again coming into play when he was serving on the Doom Patrol, when Mento's constant overbearing nature and unrealistic standards became far too great to live with. And now here he was yet again. Left without a home and with no one to turn to, his only option to pack up and move on. He had always hoped he would never have to use that backpack again.

Feeling sadness overcoming him, it lasted for but a moment and was quickly stifled. There was no time for the likes of regret or remorse. He had to remember why he was doing this: Midori was in trouble and he was the only one who could save her. She had already been gone for an entire day; spending any more time on unrelated matters was out of the question.

With a severe case of tunnel vision keeping him focused on the task at hand Beast Boy quickly regained his composure. Swiftly he snatched the backpack up into his hands and pushed open the sliding closet door, causing it to bang loudly against the door frame. Hurriedly he began rummaging through the piled and hanging contents of his closet. A couple spare uniforms were snatched from hangers and tossed into the center of the room along with an extra pair of shoes. Still holding the backpack tightly in his hands he turned to his dresser and threw open the top drawer He retrieved several pairs of socks and clean boxer shorts and stuffed them deep inside the bag before returning to the fresh pile of clean uniforms and unceremoniously cramming them in to the open pocket as well. After heading into his bathroom, into the smaller pocket on the bottom front of the bag went his toothbrush and a half-used tube of toothpaste. He also retrieved a fist full of cash from the top of his dresser- money he'd been putting away for the upcoming Gamestation 720, totaling roughly 400 dollars -and shoved it deep into the front pocket as well. Lastly, he retrieved the doll, the miniature stuffed version of himself, the little him that first started him on this mission. Holding the smiling toy in his hands he studied it for a moment before placing it carefully into the backpack. It was far from necessary, but for whatever reason he simply could not leave it behind.

With his backpack filled to capacity, Beast Boy gave a brief overview of his room. He knew there was very little chance of him actually setting foot in the tower again and even though it pained him a bit to do so the rest of his belongings would simply have to wait. Stopping just in front of the door, he turned and gave one final look about his room before making his exit.

Briskly he made his way down the hallway, heading without pause to the top of the tower. Once there he gave what was meant to be only a momentary glance back. But as soon as his eyes fell upon the grey and uncelebrated door to the roof, he, for the first time since his march out of the common room, truly gave his situation thought. It was then that he realized he was truly about to cross the point of no return. If he chose to leave now then that would be the end. No more Titans Tower, no more Jump City. No more Teen Titans.

All at once the faces of his friends began appearing in his mind's eye. Thinking about how he may never see any of them again forced a pained and pitiful sigh up from the bottom of his heart. To never play another game of Virtua Racers with Cyborg or see Starfire's warm inviting smile. To never again fight alongside them in the name of peace and justice; the thought was almost unbearable. And when his thoughts then turned to Raven suddenly he found his sadness becoming even grander.

In a way Raven had always felt like some kind of special project to him. She was a secret, a puzzle, a mystery; she was something he just couldn't leave alone regardless of how much she wanted him to. He remembered originally being so put off by her. She was cold and mean, but the more he was around her, the more they worked together, the more he realized how much more there was to her hiding just beneath the surface. Of course he wasn't simply referring to her demonic heritage, rather he was referring to the real person that she constantly kept hidden from the world: a kind, compassionate and caring individual who had thoughts and feelings outside of the simple snarky comments. This was the Raven that more than anything he wanted to get to know, and recently he felt his wish were perhaps coming true. It seemed to him that the two of them were making real progress, and that perhaps they might have been on their way to forming the kind of friendship he shared with the others.

Alas it appeared to have been all for naught.

As much as it pained him, as much as he wanted to see how things between he and Raven continued to play out, he knew he simply could not walk away from this.

Standing with his toes peeking over the edge of the roof, he looked down at the crashing waves below. Raising his head he took a deep breath in and out, almost like a future suicide victim attempting to psyche himself up for the big drop, doing his best to push out and ignore all that he was leaving behind. For one last time his thoughts turned to Raven. Certainly he would have regrets- when it came to making important, life changing decisions there always were -but even now he knew that one would always carry more weight than the others.

"I guess I'll never get that smile," he said aloud.

Bowing his head he let out a small sigh before turning into an eagle, snatching up his ballooning backpack into his talons and finally leaving the tower. Deep down he hoped against everything that it would not be for the last time.

xxxxxxx

Beast Boy was already clear across the bay and approaching the shore when it occurred to him. So caught up was he in wasting no time and heading out to help Midori that he never once stopped to consider how he was going to get all the way from Jump City to Tokyo. Coming to rest at a secluded spot on the local beach he reverted to human form and quickly slung his backpack over his shoulder. Completely lost in thought he stood unmoving in the sand as he carefully weighed his options in his head.

The first and most obvious thought for how to get to Tokyo was obviously his powers. He considered turning into a bird (preferably one with a long migration pattern). Both the Albatross and Arctic Tern possessed the ability to stay up in the air for months at a time and either could easily travel the 3,000+ miles to Japan. The only problem was that neither bird could fly fast enough to Beast Boy's liking. Flying nonstop it would still take him about a week to reach his destination which was time he did not have to waste (Not to mention it would have been downright impossible for him to stay transformed for that long). Turning into a Blue or Killer Whale presented him with the same problem: it simply would not get him there fast enough. This left him with only one option: He needed a ride.

With a small and sharp exhale and a look of determination crossing his face he scooped up his backpack from the sand and slung it over his shoulder.

"Which way was it to the airport again?" he wondered quietly to himself.

xxxxxxx

"This way," rang a shrill voice rising up over the din of the crowded airport.

Snapping out of his bored stupor, head whipping back and forth, Beast Boy's eyes scanned the long white counter top in front of him, looking from one identical ticket vendor to the next.

"I can help you down here, sir," came the voice again sounding more irritated than the last time.

Looking sharply to the right, Beast Boy quickly identified the vendor calling to him. Snatching up his backpack he wasted no more time and swiftly walked the short distance to the available window.

"Hey, sorry," he said with a small smile once he arrived. "My mind was wandering."

The vendor said nothing, only stared at him. She was a woman appearing to be in her early forties. She wore a heavy amount of eye shadow and lipstick; her hair reeked of hair care product and hung on either side of her face in small brown curls, extending down to the bottom of her neck. Her lips were turned down into a near scowl and she possessed a look in her eyes that more or less said she would rather be anywhere else at the moment. So disinterested was she that despite the fact that a teenage boy with green skin and hair, pointy ears and fangs was standing before her, she hardly seemed to give it a second thought.

"How can I help you today, sir?" said the woman, ignoring Beast Boy's previous comment.

"Oh, yes" said Beast Boy now suddenly remembering his purpose. "I uh need a ticket to Tokyo, Japan, please. As soon as possible."

The woman let out a long and throaty sigh, sounding as if the weight of the world had suddenly been thrust upon her shoulders. Her eyes fell downwards to the computer monitor hidden beneath the countertop and suddenly the clickety-clacking sound of finger-tips tap dancing over computer keys could be heard. For several seconds the tapping continued until with one final click the woman returned her eyes to Beast Boy's.

"We have an available seat on the next flight. Flight 103. It leaves in 55 minutes."

Beast Boy smiled.

"Perfect," he said enthusiastically.

"That'll be 895 dollars."

Beast Boy's eyes went wide and his shoulders slumped, arms swinging in stunned silence at his sides. "Perfect," he said again with far less conviction. The only money he'd brought for his trip, the only money he had on him, wasn't nearly enough to even get him to where he was going. Nevertheless he needed to get on that plane. Swallowing and biting his lip for a moment, he leaned in slightly until his proximity to the ticket vendor became a bit more personal.

"Listen," he said pleadingly, his eyes looking to the woman for compassion. "I don't have the money, but I really need to get to Tokyo. It's an emergency. If you would just please set me up with a ticket I promise I'll pay you back."

The woman stared at him for a moment before responding with a curt and simple, "No."

Pulling back and shaking his head slightly at the woman's cold response, Beast Boy let a nervous smirk cross his face before leaning back in close.

"Miss please, it's really important. Someone I know is in danger."

"It's still 895, sir."

"I know and I swear I'm good for it, but..."

"895, sir, or please step aside."

Feeling slight frustration welling up inside him, Beast Boy paused a moment and took a deep breath.

"Look," he said finally, his voice still polite. "I don't know...I'm sure you think I'm just some kid playing dress-up, but I assure you this isn't a costume or anything. I really am Beast Boy..." Briefly Beast Boy paused waiting to see if his proclamation would trigger anything in the silent woman. When she remained placid, he added, "You know...Beast Boy...of the Teen Titans..." Again he paused looking for any sort of recognition.

"Well," said the woman. "Beast Boy of the Teen Titans, I'm Tammy of the airport. And if you want a plane ticket to Tokyo you'll need eight hundred and ninety-five dollars."

"But I'm a superhero. I can turn into animals!"

To illustrate his point, he immediately shifted his body into that of a dog, a rabbit and a squirrel before resuming human form and adding a desperate, "See?"

Still Tammy of the airport was unrelenting, continuing to simply stare back at him with the same dead, unmerciful eyes from before. It wasn't until after a moderate pause passed by that she finally spoke.

"Can you turn into a bird?" she asked suddenly.

Beast Boy stammered briefly before quickly replying, "Yes."

"Well then what do you need an airplane ticket for? Why don't you just fly there?"

Beast Boy was at a complete loss. Stunned into silence with eyes pleading, mouth hanging agape and hands reaching out desperately for assistance, he managed a feeble, "But.." up from his throat before being abruptly cut off.

"Next!"

xxxxxxx

Next?

It seemed there would be no next.

Sitting quietly on an uncomfortable metal bench located just outside the main entrance to the airport, gazing at the early evening sun, Beast Boy sat, pondering his options (of which there seemed to be very few) wondering what he should do next. His confidence in himself had dwindled down to near nothing. His quest to unravel the mystery and rescue Midori had seemingly ended before it even got started.

The sound of another plane taking off in the near distance rang in his ears as he stared blankly down at the sidewalk, thinking to himself as he absentmindedly shuffled his full backpack around in between his feet. What could he do? Asking the Titans for help was of course out of the question. He considered perhaps contacting the Titans East or the Doom Patrol for help, but unfortunately had no way of doing so (Despite the fact that it was a hard hitting and dramatic gesture, he only now in hindsight realized how much of a mistake it was to leave his Titan communicator behind).

So what now?

Sighing heavily, he looked down to the bulging green backpack between his legs. It was then that he noticed the small green hand sticking unceremoniously out of the not-entirely-zippered main pocket. Leaning down he opened the bag slightly and his eyes once again fell upon the small form of his stuffed counterpart. Taking the doll into his hands, he stared helplessly at the little him and once again thought of Midori. Although he hadn't known her for long he still knew from the first moment they'd met that she was someone special. She was sweet, kind, courteous; she shared all of his interests, and even more than that she made him feel truly special. She instilled in him a kind of confidence he wasn't sure he'd ever known before. She looked at him and saw someone far greater than that which he showed the world. To her he wasn't simply the goofball on the team, the one who'd always be the first to get his butt kicked in battle; he was Beast Boy; the hero of Jump City. Her hero.

And that was why he couldn't let her down.

Now, much like every day of his life, the odds were stacked against him. Everyone had told him to simply let it go. But he could not. Because everyone was wrong; he knew it deep down in heart. To hell with Robin and damn anyone who dared to tell him no. Shoving the stuffed toy back into the pocket, he swiftly zipped the bag shut and jumped to his feet. He gazed briefly at his watch before taking off into a sprint down the sidewalk.

xxxxxxx

The smell of rubber and asphalt dominated his acute senses as he carefully crept his way along the backside of the massive airliner. The awful droning of the massive machines all around him was making him nauseous but still he did his best to ignore it. Taking cover behind one of the large black wheels he flexed his sensitive ears and attempted to hone in on the voices of the two baggage handlers working nearby.

"I'm telling you," one shouted to the other, loading another suitcase onto the mobile conveyor belt. "It looked like a hawk or an eagle or something and it was carrying a bag or a backpack in its claws."

"Is that right?" replied the other handler incredulously from the mouth of flight 103's baggage hold as he retrieved the suitcase from the belt and hurled it without a care into the open belly of the plane.

"I did, I swear to God," asserted the first one.

"No, I believe you," replied the second. "Hawk carrying a backpack. I'll bet it was probably just going on vacation and wanted to make sure it brought a few things for the trip."

As the two bantered back and forth, Beast Boy continued carefully making his way around the tail of the plane until he finally managed to circle around to the side of white luggage cart where several dozen bags and suitcases waited to be loaded into the plane. He continued quietly observing the two handlers, watching and waiting patiently for an opening to make itself known as they unknowingly went about their work. It was unnerving. Potentially he only had one shot at this; failure was simply not an option. So for perhaps the first time in his life he was patient. Despite the noise of the airport he remained silent, carefully inching himself into position until, finally, when the two seemed adequately distracted he made his move.

Carefully he slid his backpack from his shoulders and set it down on the cart, wedging it in amongst the haphazardly stacked baggage. Unzipping the top pocket of the backpack a mere three notches or so, he then transformed into a fly and buzzed into the tiny opening. Once inside he became a mouse and quickly buried himself deep into the balled up mass that was his clothing. After that there was little else to do other than wait and hope that the two handlers were bad enough at their job to not notice there was no ID tag on his backpack but still good enough to not be too reckless when it came time to load it into the plane.

Seconds turned to minutes and the longer Beast Boy was forced to wait the more nervous he became. Finally there was movement as he felt his makeshift transport being lifted into the air by strong and sturdy hands. Seconds later there came a sudden sinking feeling, as if he were standing and the floor were suddenly ripped out from under him, and he felt a jolt as the bag landed roughly onto what must have been the conveyor belt. Shaken, but still okay, he held his mouse breath as he traveled up into the waiting arms of the second baggage handler at the top of the plane. Once again he felt himself lifted, and once again he felt the sinking feeling of gravity. And then everything was still.

More seconds passed.

Then more minutes.

And then the white noise of the airport disappeared and there came the sound of the cargo bay door slamming shut and locking into place.

Immediately Beast Boy felt a mighty swell of relief wash over him. Briskly he scampered out of the tiny opening in his bag into the dark interior of the cargo hold and resumed human form. With a broad smile gracing his face he threw himself back into the piles of luggage. Breathing a deep sigh of relief he rested his hands behind his head.

He had done it.

"Next stop: Tokyo, Japan," he declared merrily to himself.

It was only about a minute or so later as he opened his eyes and fully realized how dark, cramped and overall uncomfortable his surroundings were that he even bothered to wonder: "How far away is Tokyo again?"

It would be a long nine hours.

xxxxxxx

The plane bound for Tokyo lifted into the air with a mighty roar. It's journey had now officially begun, and as it soared through the air, eventually disappearing from sight, one individual in particular watched the magnificent machine with great interest. Lowering the binoculars from his eyes he let them hang loose on his neck from their strap as he reached into his pocket and dug out his sleek and stylish cell phone. With the press of a button the phone began dialing from memory.

"It's me," he said authoritatively into the receiver. He absentmindedly scratched the cobra tattoo on his right bicep as he quickly added, "It seems he's going to be a problem after all."


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, here are standard disclaimers. We do not own, nor claim to own any rights to the Teen Titans, or any other borrowed characters. We also make no claims towards any original characters we invent for this story.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Raven walked silently down the dark hallway. She had bid Cyborg goodnight and was heading back to her room to strategize on how to find her green teammate. Raven heard the sound of the security system relays clicking as Cyborg shut down the Tower for the night. The alarm system wouldn't be an obstacle for her departure as she would simply use a portal to leave the Tower.

Raven calmly went through all the possibilities of where her green friend might be. Her first hope was that he hadn't really quit the team and had merely left the Tower to blow off some steam and would be at one of his usual hangouts. There was a 24 hour video arcade downtown that he always spoke about. She made a mental note to check that venue.

But what if he was serious about going to Japan? How would he get there? She knew that flying there under his own power was too impractical, not to mention too slow. The only way to get to Japan that made any sense would be some form of air transport. She had no way of knowing if he had actually boarded an airliner bound for Japan, but she needed to find out quickly as time was not on her side.

Raven bit her lip as she continued to walk, her footfalls as silent as snowflakes falling on the ground, as if they were afraid of offending the other occupants in the Tower and interrupting their slumber. She walked the route to her room without being conscious of it as she remained lost in thought. Suddenly she felt an urge to stop in her tracks and ceased walking, snapping back to reality. As she gathered her bearings she discovered that she was standing in front of the door to his room. She stared at the door, debating what to do next. She placed her palm on the door, feeling in vain for his presence, hoping that perhaps he had cooled off and returned, but her empathic powers soon confirmed what she feared: he had not returned. She vacillated for a moment before walking through the door, phasing through it as if it were made of a vapory mist and not the titanium and steel alloy it was actually composed of.

It was pitch dark inside the room and she fumbled for the light switch that was next to the door and flipped it on, bathing the room in the warm glow of the overhead incandescent lights that he insisted on having in place of what he called the "fake light" the Tower's standard fluorescent fixtures provided . She had only been in his room a few times before and she was surprised at the sight that greeted her: his room was tidy. She recalled how the night after Midori's visit he had spent the whole evening cleaning it up in anticipation of the young girl's aborted return and tour of the Tower. This was serendipitous, as it made her investigative task a lot easier. She quickly scanned the room for any obvious clues. The first thing she noticed was the open closet door. As she peered inside she saw that several hangers were empty and hanging at odd angles, she also noticed that a few clothing items were lying on the closet floor. It was obvious that he had been rifling through his closet in a hurry.

The next clue was an open drawer in his bureau which had a few pairs of clean socks and underwear left in it and it had obviously been combed through in hurry as well. Continuing her quest for clues she next looked on top of the bureau where she discovered a piggy bank that was lying on its side; the rubber plug that went in its belly was discarded next to it along with some loose change. Raven picked up the piggy and examined its interior, which she found empty. She knew that the changeling had been saving up to purchase a new game console; as he wouldn't shut up about it.

It was then that she noticed that his backpack, that old worn out piece of junk he had brought to the Tower when they moved in, was missing. She dashed into the bathroom and saw that his toiletries were missing as well.

There was no doubt in Raven's mind. She knew what she had to do.

She had to pack her own bag.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The automatic doors to airport terminal slid open and Raven entered, pulling a small suitcase with wheels behind her. It was late in the evening and the airport was quiet and the interior lights had been dimmed. There were few passengers remaining in the gleaming terminal, mostly arrivals on flights that had been delayed. Most of the airlines had already shut down their check in stations for the night and the sounds of her footsteps echoed throughout the massive and nearly deserted hallway. The ubiquitous departure monitors stood as silent sentinels, bearing witness to the earlier activity. The only Tokyo bound flight that day was a Japanese International Airlines flight that had departed just two hours earlier.

Raven had never been to the airport before and she didn't have time to explore. She saw a maintenance worker operating an electric buffer as he used it to polish the marble floor. He noticed her approach him and turned off the noisy buffer after which he removed his noise cancelling ear protectors. It wasn't everyday that one saw a Titan at the airport. Especially one of the female persuasion.

"Excuse me, which way to the Japanese International Airlines check in station?" She asked politely.

"It's down that way miss, at the other end of the terminal." He pointed with his right arm. "If you hurry you might catch them before they close for the night."

"Thank you." She replied before phasing into the ground and disappearing without a trace. The young man stared at the spot where she had stood just a moment before and carefully tapped it with his foot as if expecting the floor to cave in. Satisfied that the marble floor was still solid he shrugged his shoulders and resumed buffing the floor.

xxxxxxxxxx

Raven materialized in front of the check in area for Japanese International Airlines. A lone woman with a name tag that identified her as Tammy had closed the last check in station down and was putting on her coat as she prepared to leave. She saw Raven approach out of the corner of her eye.

"I'm sorry miss; there are no flights until tomorrow. You'll have to come back later, we're closed now."

Raven walked to the counter.

"Was there a young man, a green young man here earlier?" She asked.

"You mean Beast Boy? He was here alright."

"Did he take the flight to Japan?"

The woman sighed.

"I'm sorry miss; I can't divulge that information the general public. It's confidential."

"Do you know who I am?" The sorceress growled menacingly at the woman.

"Yes I do, you're Raven of the Teen Titans. But unless you have a court order I can't release the passenger list to you. I'm sorry, but I could be fired if I did that."

Raven knew the woman was right and that intimidation would not only prove to be futile, it was also immoral and illegal. She decided to try a different tactic.

"I don't need a passenger list. I just need to know if Beast Boy is on his way to Japan. It's extremely important and I don't have time to get a court order." She said in her monotone.

The woman saw a glimmer of despair in the sorceress's eyes and stroked her chin, pondering what to do.

"I shouldn't do this."

"Please … it's very important to me." The sorceress pleaded.

Tammy smiled. She had seen the look before on other women, she immediately knew that the girl was pursuing the boy, but not for professional reasons. Granted, the gray girl did a superb job of hiding it, but it was there.

"He's not on the plane, he couldn't afford the ticket. But if you tell anyone I told you this I'll deny it."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Raven replied. "Just out of curiosity, when exactly did that plane leave?"

Tammy looked at her watch. "One hour and 37 minute ago, it was running a bit late, but then again so am I. Now if you don't mind, my ride's waiting for me." The woman said as she walked away.

Raven stayed behind in the terminal, not knowing what to do next. She noticed there was an abandoned Japanese International Airlines in flight magazine on the counter that Tammy had overlooked in her haste to leave. Raven picked it up and flipped through it, skipping over the usual tourism related articles such magazines typically contained. Near the end of the magazine she found the ubiquitous route map and studied it.

_The plane should be around … here_. She pointed to a location on the map.

Raven closed her eyes and focused intensely. In her mind she was able to scan the sky over the ocean in the area she had 'guestimated' from the map. Like radar her consciousness covered the region, searching for anything that was large and airborne. After a few seconds she found a jet, but it was from another airline. Undeterred she continued searching, and after several tries found a plane with the airline's livery on it: A chrysanthemum on the rudder. Focusing further she searched for Beast Boy and sensed his presence on the aircraft.

_You little sneak, you stowed away on board._

A small grin formed on her face and she spread her arms. A large portal formed underneath her and she along with her suitcase sank into it.

xxxxxxx

Beast Boy kept moving around in the jet's cargo hold. Every time he managed to get comfortable on top of the piles of luggage the plane would hit a patch of turbulence and everything would shift around and he would have to start over. He had tried morphing into a cat but he began to get motion sickness while in that form. It also didn't help that it was noisy and freezing in the cargo hold.

Another problem was that he forgot to pack something to eat and was beginning to get hungry. He looked at his watch and saw that there were 7 long hours to go before they arrived at Narita airport near Tokyo. He began to wonder if he might be able to sneak into the main cabin as a mouse and steal something, a piece of bread or even some crackers when he saw a portal form at the other end of the luggage compartment. He instinctively morphed into a mouse and hid himself between the piles of luggage watching the portal with anxiety.

As he watched Raven stepped out of the portal, pulling a small suitcase behind her. She immediately began to visually scan the compartment and frowned as she finished her sweep.

"I know you're in here Beast Boy, I can sense your presence! Don't make me morph you back into human form by force." She threatened him. In spite of the intense distaste she had for black magic, her threat was not idle and she would use the spell she had learned from Malchior to expose the changeling.

Realizing he was cornered Beast Boy morphed back into his default form.

"Robin sent you, didn't he?" Beast Boy growled at the sorceress. "I can't believe you would just obey him like that Raven."

"He doesn't know I'm here. I'm just as AWOL as you are. In fact it's worse, at least you handed your communicator in and said you were leaving. I did no such thing." Raven droned in her monotone.

The changeling was unable to hide his astonishment.

"Then why are you here? You're gonna get in trouble Raven! You should go back."

"Not without you I won't."

"What if I won't go back?"

The girl narrowed her eyes.

"I could force you Beast Boy."

The changeling's demeanor switched instantly to anger.

"If you do that I'll quit the Titans for good and never speak to you again!"

"Is that a promise? Can I get that in writing?"

The changeling scowled at the sorceress.

"I'm not joking Raven. I know you're stronger than me and you could drag me back home if you wanted to. But if you do that we're through as friends. You got that?" He gestured forcefully with his hands to emphasize the point he had just made. He braced himself for the usual barrage of insults and put downs he had learned to expect from her over the years. Instead he was surprised to see her sporting a contrite look on her face. It was then that he noticed her suitcase behind her.

"I-I'm sorry Beast Boy. I don't know why I said that. You know I would never do that. Please forgive me."

The changeling stared at his uncharacteristically emotional teammate. And she had apologized to him. He could count with the fingers on one hand all the times she had ever apologized to him over the years and still have fingers left over. The apology had its intended effect and Beast Boy was now feeling calmer. He sat down on a pile of luggage.

"It's OK Raven. So what's with the suitcase?"

"What do you think? I'm going with you to Japan."

"I don't know how long this is going to take Raven. Are you sure you want to do this? Plus I have no idea of what I'm really up against. This could be dangerous."

"You're right; you don't know what you're up against. You might be in this way over your head Beast Boy. There's no way I'm gonna let you face this by yourself."

"You won't? Really? I mean … why?"

Raven bit her lip. Why did her friends always doubt her intentions? The memory of the morning she made breakfast for them still stung in her mind. Why did they think she didn't care about them, that she was incapable of being nice to them? She felt bitterness swell in her gut.

Didn't they know she loved them? Didn't he know?

"Isn't it obvious? You're my friend and your wellbeing is important to me. Isn't that enough of a reason?"

Her expression then softened and she sighed before continuing.

"You think you're alone Beast Boy, but you're not."

The changeling smiled as he heard those familiar words, words that he had once used to console his gray friend when she was left heartbroken after Malchior had deceived her, taking advantage of her low self esteem to manipulate her. He knew that Raven had a low opinion of herself as a person. That she felt like an unlovable freak. It was easy for him to recognize, because, after all, he felt the same way.

He stood up and walked over to Raven, delicately stepping over the luggage as if it were an obstacle course. As he reached her he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thanks Raven, that means a lot to me."

The sorceress stiffened at first but soon found that his embrace was comforting, even pleasant. She gently hugged him back.

The magical moment was spoiled when Beast Boy's stomach emitted a loud growl. Clearly embarrassed, he released her.

"Uh Raven, you didn't bring anything to eat, did you?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's me," he said authoritatively into the receiver. He absentmindedly scratched the cobra tattoo on his right bicep as he quickly added. "It seems he's going to be a problem after all."

"_That is unfortunate. Is he coming alone?"_

"Yes, he is. He was unable to convince his teammates to assist him. What shall I do Master?"

"_Return to Kyoto immediately. The girl is already here and we have begun making the preparations. Do not concern yourself with the changeling. The boy is a clueless simpleton. After chasing his tail for a few days in Tokyo he will give up and return to California."_

"Forgive me for me for my impertinence Master, but he is more intelligent than we give him credit. He speaks and reads our language, very fluently I might add."

There was silence on the line for almost a minute. Finally the master replied.

"_That is an interesting turn of events. You showed good judgment in not attacking him in his home town, as it would have drawn his teammates into our business. I especially desire to keep the gray demoness out of this. If the green fool comes to Kyoto you will have my permission to dispose of him as you see fit, but there must be no trace left of him once you are done. Is this understood apprentice?"_

"Yes Master, I will not fail you. The Hoganji faction will once again take its rightful place. We will no longer have to operate from the shadows. We will have our revenge."

"_That we will. You are my best apprentice, the sempai of your peers. But remember to be patient. Let the changeling make the first mistake. Then you will be able to easily destroy him. He is no match for you."_

"I will return tomorrow Master. What shall become of the Yoshidas?"

"_Leave them. They completed their end of the bargain. I must congratulate you on your plan. Having the handoff performed in California was wise. No one, except for the nosy boy, has any idea that it happened."_

"I will do as you say Master."

The muscular man flipped his phone shut. He smiled as he anticipated the return home.

_I look forward to meeting you again changeling. Next time you won't be so lucky._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven sat in the lotus position, attempting to meditate inside the airplane's cargo hold. She was somewhat upset with herself as she had not only stowed away with Beast Boy but she had also stolen two leftover meals from the aircraft's first class galley. It was the only one that had a leftover vegetarian meal for Beast Boy, not that she hadn't enjoyed the grilled salmon she had swiped for herself. She made a mental note to send the airline payment for their passage after they returned home.

The plane had been making its way through some unexpected turbulence which kept interrupting her attempts to meditate. Beast Boy on the other hand, had fallen into a deep sleep hours ago after finishing his meal and was still snoozing. After bumping her head on the cargo hold's low ceiling for the umpteenth time she groaned and discontinued her attempts to mediate. She sat down on a large suitcase and sighed. She pulled her communicator out and checked its clock. There were still three hours to go.

Beast Boy had improvised a large bed with several pieces of soft sided luggage. There was plenty of room for Raven to rest next to him, but she had declined his offer to share when he finished assembling the suitcase bed. Now she was feeling tired, and knew that she needed at least a few hours of sleep before they arrived in Tokyo. She wondered what Cyborg was going to tell Robin once they failed to return tomorrow. She shook the thought away as that was the tin man's problem and she had her own fish to fry. She was going on a wild goose chase in Japan, a land where she couldn't speak or even read the language. She had hated that the last time they were there; she had never felt so useless. It was sheer dumb luck that the bookstore owner spoke English or she wouldn't have ever found the book about Brushogan.

Raven felt her eyelids get heavy and decided to accept Beast Boy's offer. As she settled in next to her friend she saw how relaxed and peaceful he looked. She then remembered how happy he looked when he was with Midori and she felt bitterness form once again in her stomach.

_Why doesn't anyone ever feel that way about me?_

Raven chased the thought away. She knew that she should be glad that she at least had good friends, friends who not only cared about, but who loved her. She had never known love before meeting her 4 team mates and she still struggled with believing that she was worthy of being loved. Yet her friends demonstrated to her every day that she was precious to them.

She looked at her slumbering friend and remembered how he had joyfully hugged her after she vanquished Trigon. She had never admitted to it, but his gesture had made her very happy on that eventful day. She rarely acknowledged the love her friends felt for her, especially the sleeping changeling who was resting next to her. She leaned over his prone form and delicately ran her fingers through his thick green hair. She savored the brief moment before settling down next him and closing her eyes.

_The things I do for you green bean._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beast Boy woke up first and saw Raven's slumbering form next to his own. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes before checking his watch. Almost 9 hours had passed since the plane left Jump City and they were almost at their destination as the aircraft's descent had already begun.

The changeling looked down at his magical friend who slept peacefully on the makeshift bed. He was still amazed that she had chosen to join him on his quest. He was also grateful as he had expected her to turn around and go home.

Beast Boy then recalled his encounter with the tattoo guy at the convention center. Who were these people that kidnapped Midori? What did they want with her?

It was then that the changeling realized that he actually had no idea who Midori really was, and this troubled him. At first he had thought that Midori was an ordinary girl who wore Ganguro makeup to annoy her parents, but evil villains didn't just kidnap ordinary girls for the heck of it. He knew that there had to be a sinister reason the abduction.

"Are you OK Beast Boy?"

"Oh, you're awake ... I was thinking about Midori. I'm worried Raven. Why would a bunch of Japanese villains want her?"

Raven sat up and yawned.

"I don't know Beast Boy, but I have a bad feeling about this. The fact that their muscle has powers should give us pause. We need to tread carefully; we don't know who we are dealing with."

"But the Yoshidas are just the owners of a small manga house Raven. Why would they be involved with Japanese supervillains?"

Raven shook her head.

"I have no idea Beast Boy. Do you have any idea of where to start investigating?"

"I do …"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven and Beast Boy soon found themselves standing at the entrance to the karaoke bar that the changeling had visited a few years before. Tokyo was still the confusing maze of neon lights, jumbotrons and cryptic kanji and hiragana script that had perplexed her back then and it was no different this time. Raven, who valued her independence, was completely dependent on Beast Boy to find her way around the huge, strange city.

"Are you sure this is the place?" She asked him.

"I'm positive; I'd never forget this place." He replied as he pulled the door open. Raven entered first while he followed behind her. The establishment matched the stereotype she was expecting and it hadn't changed since his previous visit.

"Why are most of the girls dressed up in costumes? Is this a masquerade party?" She asked.

Beast Boy surveyed the room. There were girls dressed up as female manga and anime characters, some well known like Sailor Moon, Tohru Honda or Asuna Kagurazaka.

"It's cosplay night." He said offhandedly as he continued to look around.

"Cosplay?" Raven asked. "In English please?"

The changeling chuckled before answering.

"Costume play. They're dressed up as their favorite manga characters."

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't they a little old for that?"

Beast Boy focused on the stage where a nervous young man was doing a poor job of singing; his voice was so off key that not even the advanced circuitry in the professional grade karaoke system could bring it into tune. Meanwhile several groups of bored teenage girls sat at the tables in the large, dark room sipping on their diet soft drinks while they chatted with each other, ignoring the young man who had mercifully concluded his performance.

"And that was Keitaro Urashima, let's give him a hand!" The MC announced over his mike. No one responded.

Raven and Beast Boy made their way to a solitary table in the back when a young girl, who was dressed as a Nekomimi pointed at them and began to shriek with excitement. At first he was taken aback as he recalled his encounters with Brushogan's Nekomimis, but then grinned with smug self-satisfaction as the cosplay cat girl continued to shriek with excitement,.

"My fans haven't forgotten me!" He gloated with an air of triumph.

Several other girls stood up and pointed at them and also began to scream, but they did not sound thrilled. While Raven couldn't understand what they were saying she could sense that they were very angry.

"You were saying?" She asked in her monotone. "They sound pretty angry, what are they saying anyway?"

Before Beast Boy could answer her Raven found herself surrounded by a throng of angry teenage girls. One of them stepped forward and began to poke Raven in the chest with her index finger, which the sorceress angrily pushed away. Surprising the sorceress the young girl addressed her in English.

"You, you! The abuser! How dare you strike Beast Boy-sama?"

Raven's eyes popped open wide.

"T-that was a long time ago." She stammered. She was surrounded by over 100 angry girls who were closing in on her. Beast Boy knew that Raven could easily fend off the throng of teenagers but was afraid they would once again get in trouble with the local police.

"Ladies!" He shouted. "You are mistaken! This is Raven, my esteemed colleague and fellow Teen Titan." He shouted in Japanese.

Several girls diverted their attention to Beast Boy and the herd of girls slowly began to move towards the green changeling. Slowly he drew them away from Raven and the crowd followed him as he led them away from the gray girl.

"We know who she is! She is the witch! She hates you and shows you disrespect. Why did you bring her here dear Beast Boy?" One girl shouted in Japanese.

"Just say the word and we will teach her to give you the respect you deserve!" Another girl shouted.

Raven stared in confusion as the girls milled around the changeling.

"No, she has apologized to me! She no longer hits me!" He bellowed as he tried to make himself heard.

The English speaking girl turned back towards Raven.

"Apologize! Now!" She demanded in English.

"What are you talking about?" Raven replied.

The girl got right into Raven's face.

"You will apologize to Beast Boy-sama for being disrespectful to him!"

"You have got to be joking. That was over two years ago."

"Apologize!" The girl shrieked in English. "Apologize, apologize!" The rest of the girls joined in chorus.

Raven rolled her eyes and walked up to Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, I'm sorry I hit you." She said in her monotone.

"Say it like you mean it!" Another girl shouted.

Beast Boy took control of the situation.

"I accept your humble and most sincere apology, teammate Raven." He said in Japanese as he bowed.

Beast Boy's maneuver worked as the herd of girls suddenly forgot about Raven and mobbed him instead, rudely shoving the sorceress out of the way as they stampeded to their green idol. Raven watched in dismay as the girls smothered him with adoring kisses. She shook her head in disapproval.

_This is gonna go to his head. Again._

Beast Boy basked in the moment but eventually took control.

"I thank you for your appreciation." He said in Japanese as he wiped the lipstick off his face. He saw Raven fuming by herself in a corner and winked at her. Her only response was a red eyed glare.

"Ladies, I have returned to you because I need your help. I am looking for a friend of yours. Her name is Midori Yoshida."

The crowd fell silent as the girls looked stunned.

"Don't any of you know her? She told me that she came here before."

The girls began to nervously shake their heads.

"I am sorry Beast Boy-sama, but we do not know who this girl is." The lead girl finally responded.

Beast Boy's ears fell as Raven approached him.

"They don't know her." He informed her

"I'm not sure Beast Boy. I'm sensing a lot of fear from them; I think they're hiding something." She whispered to him. He addressed the crowd again.

"Please, I need to know anything you know about her. Miss Yoshida has been kidnapped and is in grave danger."

Upon hearing his words the crowd began to quickly disperse and the Karaoke bar soon emptied itself.

"And Robin thought that I was full of crap." The changeling complained bitterly. "Look at them Raven, they're scared."

"So what do we do now?" She asked.

"I don't know." He said dejectedly. "Maybe we should go to the police, perhaps someone there might know something."

As the two Titans made their way to the exit a single Ganguro girl ran up to them.

"Please wait." She called out to them in broken English.

Beast Boy and Raven were almost at the exit and waited for the girl to reach them. She looked scared and was panting heavily as she reached them.

"Midori … is my … friend … since … first grade."

"Do you know anything about why she disappeared?" He asked,

The girl caught her breath. Before replying she looked over her shoulder.

"Forgive me, but we are in great danger."

"What kind of danger?" Raven asked.

"It's the Hoganji faction."

"The Hoganji faction? Who are they, are they yakuza?" Raven asked.

"I cannot tell you. You must go home, as you are in great danger here."

"What do you know about a guy with a cobra tattoo on his arm?" Beast Boy asked. The question hit its mark as the girl became wide eyed and gasped.

"Takahata! That was Takahata." She informed them as she began to shiver in fear.

"Tell us more about the Hoganji faction." Raven asked calmly. "And do not worry; we will protect you from any danger."

"I cannot … I have told you too much already … I must leave … we are all in grave danger …"

The Ganguro girl bolted for the door before Raven or Beast boy could ask her another question. He clenched his teeth in frustration as the only clue bearer he had found that night burst through the double doors that led to the street outside.

"Wait!" He shouted as ran after her, with Raven behind him. By the time they were outside of the club the girl had vanished without a trace. The street was deserted and not even his sensitive ears could detect her footfalls.

"Great, just great." Beast Boy muttered. "She's gone!" He then turned to Raven and sighed. "Still think there's nothing going on Raven?"

"I never said that Beast Boy, the fact that I'm here with you proves that I didn't believe that."

"Thanks." He muttered. "It's just that the others ..."

"Forget about them." She consoled him. "Maybe we should go to the police. They might have an idea of who this 'Takahata' guy is."

He nodded in agreement.

"Sure, let's go."

As they left the club a mysterious figure emerged from the shadows. Her face was lit up by the blinking neon lights that advertised the karaoke bar and they highlighted her cruel, harsh features. The woman had a slender athletic build and wore a crimson red unitard that had flames embroidered on it which highlighted her figure. She reached for her utility belt and removed a mobile phone from one of its comprtments and after flipiing it open she hit a number on its speed dial. It only rang once before a deep male voice answered the call.

"Kobura, it's To-Chi… I have bad news ... The demoness came with him ... No they don't know yet, but it's only a matter of time… We should expect them to eventually come to Kyoto."

"_I will be there soon To-Chi. I am already on board the airplane. I will be in Tokyo in nine hours."_

"I can confront them Kobura. I am not afraid."

"_Do no such thing, wait for me. You cannot take both of them by yourself. Once I arrive we will face them together and they will regret coming to our home. To-Chi, do not tell the Master the the demoness is in Japan as he will be upset. We will take care of this ourselves, he does not need to know."_

"As you wish my love. I will follow them but will not engage them. Is Hashi with you?"

"_No, she has stayed behind to keep an eye on the Yoshidas. Be cautious with the demoness, Slade has informed me that she is formidable. If you are spotted you will withdraw, understood?"_

"Are you sure we can trust the one eyed gaijin? What if he is lying to us?"

"_The westerners have a saying To-Chi: The enemy of my enemy is my friend."_

"I will do as you say and wait for you to arrive, my beloved."

The woman flipped her phone shut and once again disappeared into the shadows.


	9. Chapter 9

Ganguro Chapter 9

Here it is Chapter 9 and we still do not own the Teen Titans.

The crowds in Tokyo were looking and pointing at the two Titans as they walked down the busy streets in search of the Police Station. After stopping to pose for pictures and to sign autographs for the fourth time, Raven turned to Beast Boy and asked in an exasperated tone:

"Has it occurred to you to ask one of your fans for directions to the Police Station?"

In response Beast Boy's eyes widened for a moment and in his trademarked hand rubbing the back of his neck, replied; "Heh, kinda got caught up in the moment there Raven. Hold on a sec.."

As the gray empath stood waiting with her arms crossed, Beast Boy got the needed information and soon turned to her and motioned for her to follow. As it turned out, they were only two blocks away and had no trouble locating it as it was the only building in the area not to be liberally endowed with neon light fixtures. They easily found the single entrance door and went in. Once inside they located the duty desk and they were greeted by a friendly middle aged desk Sargent who happened to be a fan. Bowing, the officer said to them in perfect English:

" I am very pleased to finally get to meet you Beast Boy and Raven. I am Sargent Kasai. Is the rest of your team with you, and how may I be of assistance?"

Returning the bow, Beast Boy answered; "No, Raven and I are here alone. We seek information about a Japanese villain we encountered in our hometown. We don't know his name but when I was talking to a local girl here, I mentioned he was a guy with a cobra tattoo on his arm. She called him 'Takahata' and got really freaked out and was in a big hurry to leave."

Nodding, Kasai led Beast Boy and Raven to a large table and brought out several large books of pictures of suspects with whom the department had prior dealings.

"Takahata is the surname of a large family in the area. We have had some dealings with a few of the family members although nothing serious." relayed the officer. Opening the book where the Takahata surname would be found, he then slid the book over to the green Titan and left Beast Boy and Raven to look through the book uninterrupted.

After looking at the pictures for approximately ten minutes, he found what he was looking for.

"There he is, that's the Cobra Tattoo Guy!" Beast Boy excitedly exclaimed to his gray team mate. "Says here that his name is Kobura Takahata. Huh, his first name is Cobra in English."

Raven looked over at him and answered, "Must be a codename or something."

Her team mate agreed by nodding his head and he waved the Desk Sargent over to the table. As the man walked to the table he called out to them; "I suppose you've found something?

"Yes sir, this guy Kobura Takahata is the dude that I met in Jump City who so kindly told me to stop looking for a friend of mine who has disappeared."

A monotone voice asked if he could give them any information about the man who they now had a name and a picture for. The helpful officer went over to his desk and typed in the name 'Kobura Takahata' into his computer and soon had what little information was available about the man.

Sargent Kasai sighed and shook his head as he began to relay what his computer screen had shown him."There is little information available to us. We know that he is associated with the Yakuza, but it is not clear which clan he is a member of. In the past few years, he has been charged with assault and intimidation of a witness but has never been convicted. I'm afraid there is nothing else I can tell you of this man."

Raven, sensing that he had no more information to offer, bowed to him and thanked him for his assistance. Beast Boy taking his cue from Raven, bowed as well and asked the officer where they might get their American currency exchanged for the local currency and where they could find some place to sleep that didn't cost a lot of money.

Sargent Kasai was delighted to be asked by the two Titans for further assistance and he eagerly got on the phone to his Chief of Police who hurriedly came out to shake their hands and insisted that the department buy them dinner and put them up at the very nice Hotel across the street for their roles in exposing the dishonorable Diazo Uehara.

Beast Boy bowed to them both and said in formal Japanese "My friend and I are both deeply honored by your most kind offer of hospitality. We must decline as we can not accept anything that might be regarded as payment for our assistance to your country. We humbly ask for your understanding in this matter."

Desk Sargent Kasai was taken aback by Beast Boy's perfect Japanese but could not refrain from commenting in Japanese: "Yes, of course we understand. But why do you speak our language as though you're reading from one of my son's manga magazines?" The Chief chuckled and steered the conversation back to English and gave the two Titans directions to a nearby bank to get their currency exchanged as well as directions to a nearby place that offered inexpensive sleeping accommodations, named aptly enough; "Sleep Cheap." After exchanging farewells, the two friends walked out into the still very crowded streets.

Before going to the recommended place for the night, Beast Boy's stomach growled and so the two made a stop at a corner restaurant that had a wide enough selection on the menu to please them both.

As they enjoyed their meal, Raven commented that whoever didn't want Beast Boy looking further into Midori's disappearance now knew without a doubt that Beast Boy was in Japan and that she was with him.

"Kobura either knows or will soon know we're here with all of the attention we've received today. We'll have to watch each other's backs since there are only the two of us."

Beast Boy nodded his agreement and wistfully said to her, "I wish the rest of the team were here. I miss them already."

They finished their meals and made their way to the Japanese version of a flop house. They found it in a somewhat run down area and went in. Once inside, what they found was a very large open dimly lit area with a large number of futons on which to sleep. As their luck would have it, there was only a single futon remaining as the rest were already occupied. As the two Titans stood by the single futon, each waited for the other to say something. Finally, Beast Boy was the one to break the silence; "Well, we could share it."

Seeing her blank expression quickly turn to irritation, he quickly amended; "Or not."

Finally, without saying a word, Beast Boy morphed into a dog and curled up on the floor to sleep. His becoming a dog did not go unnoticed by the rest of the patrons and a large gasp was heard from them as a group. Raven, not in the mood for a long period of Beast Boy entertaining their fellow guests, glared at the entire group and intimidated them into silence with a very icy "Goodnight!" With that, the entire group settled in for the night.

Back at the tower. It was morning and after thinking things through, Cyborg had decided to just play it by ear and delay telling Robin of Raven's departure to go after Beast Boy. He was counting on her quickly finding Beast Boy and bringing him back home to the tower. He just hoped that Raven wouldn't have to go all of the way to Japan to retrieve Beast Boy as Cyborg knew well how resourceful his green friend could really be when the circumstances demanded it. For all he knew the changeling could already have solved his problem of getting to Japan. That would create a huge set of problems for Raven and himself as he couldn't keep Robin oblivious to Raven's absence for very long. Cyborg's mind pictured Raven with her patience shot, grabbing Beast Boy by the ear and dragging him back across the ocean to the tower and throwing him into his room and slamming the door. Laughing to himself, Cyborg got out of bed and began his day.

Cyborg was soon in the kitchen preparing breakfast as was usual in the Titan's daily routine. The only thing different was the lack of the usual meat versus tofu argument which he had to admit that he already missed. Robin was at the table reading the morning paper as usual and Starfire was attending to Silkie.

"Anyone seen Raven this morning?" inquired the Titans leader. "She usually comes down for tea about now."

'Time for the show' thought the cybernetic Titan before replying, "Nope. Not yet. Maybe she's meditating a little extra this morning because of last night."

"I shall see if she is ok." Starfire was quick to reply and was nearly out the door when Cyborg got her attention.

"No Star! That's not a good idea!" He said to her, causing both her and Robin to look at him with puzzled expressions.

"Why wouldn't it be a good idea to check on Raven?" The now curious Boy Wonder asked.

If there was one thing Cyborg didn't need right then, it was a curious former sidekick to the world's greatest detective. Thanks to his half computerized brain, Cyborg was quick to formulate a very believable response to give his leader who was now regarding him with an eyebrow quirked above his mask.

"Well, you know how punctual Raven always is. If she's not here then it must mean that she needed to do some extra meditation after all of the excitement last night with Beast Boy."

Robin and Starfire's faces both fell at the mention of their friend and team mate and both slowly nodded their agreement.

Starfire with much sadness in her voice asked; "Please,will Beast Boy return to us?" In reply she heard Cyborg's "I sure hope so" and Robin's non committal "We'll see."

Sniffling, the alien Princess asked to be excused and went to her room, where she shut the door and giving in to the heartbreak that she had been feeling since the night before, she began to cry.

Raven had slept soundly during the night and as the sun began to rise she began to wake up. As she became increasingly aware, she felt as though she were being watched. She slowly opened her eyes and as they adjusted to the sunlight that was now coming in through the windows, she realized that she was indeed being stared at. Upon closer examination, she realized that it wasn't her that was being so intently watched. It was the green dog sleeping on the floor that everyone had gotten up early to see become human once again. Rolling her eyes, she reached down and gently shook her still slumbering friend.

"Beast Boy, morph back so these people will quit staring at us."

The green dog slowly opened his eyes and was startled when he saw all of the people staring intently at him. Quickly calming down, he got up and stretched out as fully as he could and then began to bark happily at his new found fans. As would be expected in Japan, there were lots of camera flashes and camcorders recording the green Titan's antics and there were more than a few pictures taken of Raven's look of pure exasperation.

Finally, Beast Boy morphed back into his human form and to the delight of all in the room (except Raven) he began to pose for pictures and sign autographs. Raven was finally convinced to pose with him and their fans for a few pictures as well. After a what seemed to Raven to be an eternity, everyone dispersed to get ready for the day and check out of the facility.

"You certainly have lots of fans here." Raven commented to the very happy Beast Boy.

"Yeah, I love this place. I wish I could visit sometime when I'm not on Titan business." He then dropped his head and with sadness in his voice, he added; "It's over for me isn't it? Once I find Midori and save her from whatever trouble she's in, I can't just go back to the tower and expect Robin to take me back, especially since I knocked him senseless in front of everyone."

Raven placed her hand on his shoulder and said to him; "You have friends on your side Beast Boy. Starfire will no doubt intercede on your behalf with Robin and you know you can always count on Cyborg. My being here should tell you where I stand."

"It does. Thanks." Beast Boy looked around and saw that nearly everyone had left and the staff were waiting for them to leave so that they could begin cleaning and getting the place ready for the next round of night time guests.

The two friends went to the desk to settle the bill and as he began to get out his money, Raven also pulled out her cash as well.. They bantered back and forth about who would be paying. Each was getting frustrated with the stubbornness of the other, so in his determination to pay Beast Boy grabbed Raven's hand and held it on top of the counter as he extended his hand to pay the clerk at the desk. Not to be outmaneuvered, Raven used her powers to pin Beast Boy to the wall behind her as she proceeded to settle their bill.

Raven turned to smirk at the now pouting shape shifter and had to make a conscious effort not to laugh as he stuck out his tongue at her. "That's real mature you know."

The green Titan laughed and said; "Yeah, I know. I'll pay next time then."

The two gathered their belongings and went out the front door, not seeing the woman who was watching every move they made. She opened her phone and hit the speed dial. "Kobura, they are on the move again."

"I will join you in a few hours To-Chi, keep them in your sight until I join you. Remember, you are not to engage them until I arrive."

"I understand my love. I will be waiting for you." With that, To-Chi closed her phone and began to follow the two Titans as instructed.

Beast Boy and Raven went to a small restaurant for breakfast. Raven had a bagel and her usual herbal tea while Beast Boy had doughnuts and soy milk. As they ate they discussed what would be the next logical step in the search for Midori. Talking to her parents was definitely out as they were likely still on their way home from the convention. The two had no luck at the Police Station and so as it now stood, they had no place to start.

The green Titan the had an idea; "I'll bet those girls we talked to last night could point us in the right direction if we could find a safe way for them to be able to talk to us. Maybe we could buy a few of those cheap cell phones and pass them out with the number of the phone we would keep for ourselves."

Raven looked to be impressed with his idea and said so. " I suppose SOMETHING constructive had to come out of your watching all of those spy movies. It's simple enough to work. We could attach a card to each of them and place them on a table at the club so they would be available to whoever would be brave enough to place a call to us."

"Yeah! Hey, we could put our phone on vibrate so it wouldn't draw any unwanted attention if one of them calls us." He excitedly added.

Raven gave a small smile and replied in her usual monotone; "Well it looks as though we have a plan, now all we need is to buy some cell phones which shouldn't be very hard in Tokyo."

They finished their breakfast and Raven graciously allowed the shape shifter to pay the bill. After they walked out of the restaurant they began to look down the sidewalk at the many vending machines selling their wares along it's length.

Beast Boy stopped in his tracks, completely mesmerised by the shear number of vending machines and all of their bright colors and bright lights. "They're so shiny!" squeaked Beast Boy completely overcome by emotion as he gazed upon the vending machine's collective awesomeness.

Unimpressed, Raven answered in her usual flat monotone; "Yes, they are very shiny. Now come on Beast Boy."

Shaking his head and coming back to reality, he turned to his friend and said to her; "You know, when we were here last time, we didn't get to see everything I wanted to see, maybe we could check out some of the publishers of the manga and anime' that I've been reading."

His remark was met with a non-committal shrug of the gray empath's shoulder. "Aw c'mon Rae; you know you want to."

"Beast Boy, I know no such thing. Here we are." She was answering him as she suddenly spotted a vending machine that sold the very inexpensive cell phones that their budget called for.

Spotting an inexpensive model that offered a variety of colors, Beast Boy picked out five phones all of them in different colors. He set the vending machine to set up four of the phones with the same phone number and a different number for the fifth phone which he handed to Raven.

As they walked away, Raven turned to Beast Boy and complimented him on his idea of having the other four set up with the same phone number. "I just thought it would be easier for us to remember one phone number, that way we don't answer any calls other than the ones about Midori. I'm not just a pretty face you know!" He laughingly answered.

"We're having a moment here, don't ruin it Beast Boy."

"Oh okay, while we're having this moment; I want to thank you again for coming with me Raven. I'm really glad you're my friend."

Pulling up her hood to cover her blush, the gray Titan said; "Okay, that's enough."

They walked in silence as they began to head for the club where they hoped to entice some of Midori's friends into revealing any information they had to the two Titans. Because of the "moment' that he and the gray empath had just shared, Beast Boy was very happy and his face was lit up with his bright smile. Raven was also happy, but kept her smile more to herself as she had to maintain control of a certain pink cloaked emotion in her head who at the moment was squealing and doing cartwheels.

To-Chi felt the phone in her pocket vibrate and opening it, she saw that the call was from Kobura. She answered the phone and inquired as to when he would join her.

"Send me your coordinates and I will join you shortly. Have they discovered you?" He asked.

"No, they seem to be focused on their mission. They aren't watching their backs very well at all, which should work to our advantage"

"Agreed my dear. Stay with them and I will join you within the hour." With that, he cut the connection.

The two Titans arrived at the club and sat at a small table and began to work on getting a message attached to the four phones that they hoped to use to get the very much needed information as to Midori's whereabouts. Beast Boy unrolled a very long piece of paper with poorly drawn stick people depicting the story of Midori meeting the Titans, her disappearance, and his and Raven's journey to Japan to search for her.

"We just need to copy this a few times and..."

"Beast Boy, " a frowning Raven interrupted; "If we attach that ….banner ...onto these small phones, it would take the girls an hour to unwrap and who knows if they would ever be able to understand this mess. How about writing this on a card instead?"

She handed him a small card with a message written very neatly in English;

Do you know Midori Yoshida?

We seek information regarding

her whereabouts. Please use this

cell phone to call us at:

Titans Japan 867-5309

He read it and handed it back to her and said; "Or we could do what's on the card."

She looked at her green friend and gave him her signature eye roll and began to write the cards out. "It wouldn't hurt if you write the same message in Japanese on these cards when I finish writing them in English. If, you think you could write it legibly."

"Yeah, yeah, Miss perfect penmanship. I can write it neat enough for even you." Beast Boy answered her while giving her a playful glare.

When the phones were ready, Raven placed them on a table in a rear corner of the club. Having nothing else to do, the two Titans sat at their table and Beast Boy talked with his fans while Raven sat and politely listened in for any scrap of information that might slip from one of the girls.

To-Chi waited outside the club for Kobura to join her. She didn't have to wait very long as she saw him approach from down the block. As he walked up to her, they each nodded to the other in greeting. He was first to speak and he got down to business by asking; "Where are they now?"

She responded by tilting her head toward the club and answering; "They have been inside for an hour now."

Kobura looked toward the club and remarked that he needed to know if the Titans were up to anything that he needed to know about.."I'm going to send in my raccoon tattoo, it should be able to remain undetected." With that, he lifted the back of his shirt and from the small of his back a small shadow oozed down his legs to form a raccoon which proceeded from him and stealthily entered the club unnoticed.

Beast Boy was talking with some of the fan girls that he had met in his previous visit, these fan girls were still not overly forgiving of the way Raven had abused him on that trip but they were distantly polite which was a vast improvement from the way they had previously reacted toward toward the gray empath.

Beast Boy had been begging the girls to help them find Midori, but the girls had so far stuck to their stories that they didn't know anything or that it was far too dangerous for them to tell them anything.

In desperation the shape shifter said to the group of fans that if any of them had any information at all, no matter how small, there were some cell phones located to the rear of the club so that any of them could use the phones to safely call them.

Under an empty table, a raccoon heard every word. It expertly avoided being seen and made it's way to the table with the four cell phones lying there to be taken. The little furry bandit managed to get it's paws on one of the phones and quickly made it's way back to it's master.

As Kobura and To-Chi quietly waited, the raccoon returned to it's master and placed the phone at his feet and made it's way back up to it's spot on his back and resumed it's tattoo state.

Reaching down, Kobura picked up the cell phone and after reading the card, he smiled and said to his girlfriend; "We will wait until dark and we'll give them a call."

Back at the tower, it was late afternoon. Cyborg had given up hope that Raven would be able to quickly return to the tower with Beast Boy in tow. Obviously, the grass stain had managed to find a way to get to Japan and Raven no doubt was in pursuit or had already joined him and was staying to help. Either way, Cyborg knew he wasn't going to be able to keep Robin from finding out for much longer.

The common room door opened and Robin walked in and nodded to Cyborg who was watching TV and to Starfire who was currently taking care of Silkie.

"Has Raven come out of her room yet?" Robin asked.

"No Robin. I have not seen our friend today." Starfire answered.

Cyborg joined the conversation with; "Her door has been closed all day. I wouldn't even think of knocking on it after what happened yesterday."

The Titan leader nodded and said; "We'll leave her alone for now, but she can't stay cooped up in her room for much longer, she needs to get over last night and move on."

Cyborg was relieved, he had managed to buy Raven some more time, but that time was quickly running out. Robin would soon figure things out and it wasn't going to be pretty when he did.

It was nearing dinner time and Beast Boy and Raven decided to gather the phones and take a much needed break. As she went to where the phones were located, Raven noticed that one of the phones had been taken. She picked up the other three phones and walked back over to her green team mate.

Taking him aside, she whispered, "One of the phones have been taken."

Beast Boy smiled and whispered, "Finally, a break! Let's go eat!"

As the two Titans exited the club, they noticed that it was nearly dark. "No wonder I'm starving Raven! We haven't eaten in forever!" moaned a very hungry green Titan.

"We'd better hurry and find a restaurant before you completely waste away." Raven replied along with her signature eye roll.

Beast Boy's response was cut off by Raven as she felt the cell phone they had purchased earlier vibrate in her cloak. Raven pulled out the phone and answered "Titans Japan, yes this is Raven. Yes, really. Yes, we are looking for information about Midori Yoshida's disappearance. Yes, of course it's really me, so you can believe it."

Beast Boy watched in amusement as his team mate was obviously speaking with a star struck fan. He had to admit, she was showing more restraint than usual and was answering all of the fan girl or boy questions that they usually received. It was just a good thing that Raven's rolling eyes couldn't be seen by the caller.

Raven was patiently listening to the chatter from the girl on the other end of the phone line. Just when she was about to press the caller about the reason for the call, the caller got around to mentioning that she didn't want to reveal anything over the phone and asked if they could they meet in a secluded spot behind a nearby gas station that was closed for renovation.

"Yes, Beast Boy and I will both come. Yes, I'm sure that he would be glad to give you his autograph. Fine. Yes, we're on our way."

"This should be quite an experience, trying to make sense of anything that girl has to say to us." stated Raven with a resigned air of someone who would rather go get a root canal than go to meet this person behind a gas station.

To-Chi closed the phone and smiled at her tattooed boyfriend. "They are on their way."

"Well done my dear. Let's take our places and be ready for their arrival." said a very pleased Kobura.

As Beast Boy and Raven approached the meeting place, he turned to her and admitted; "This place creeps me out Raven, let's be extra careful."

Nodding her consent Raven added; "I've got your back Beast Boy. Let's get this over with."

Entering the alley behind the gas station, Beast Boy suddenly heard Raven grunt behind him, he turned to see her hit the ground. Before he could rush to her assistance, he was blindsided by a large Gorilla. The green Titan was already unconcious as his body slammed into the backside of the building.

Raven was beginning to get back up to fight when she saw Beast Boy get slammed into the gas station's rear wall by a Gorilla. Before she could respond, she was face to face with a woman who was holding a large ball of fire in each hand.

"You lured us here didn't you?" growled a now furious Raven.

"Why yes, I did, but that doesn't mean I still wasn't awed by speaking with the one and only Raven." Smirked the fire welding villianess.

"To-Chi, that will do for now." Kobura instructed his companion. Turning to Raven he sternly said to her, "Tend to your friend. When he is able; the both of you would be wise to get the hell out of Japan. If we meet again, neither of you will live to tell the tale."

Kobura then held out his hand to his girlfriend, "Come my dear; our reunion has been delayed long enough."

Raven was tending to an unconscious Beast Boy. He finally came to after 20 minutes or so. Moaning, he remarked that he felt like he had been hit by a truck.

"More like getting slammed into a wall by a Gorilla." Raven replied in a quiet voice.

"Kobura?" He inquired. "Kobura." She confirmed.

"Who knocked you down Raven?" He asked with concern.

"His girlfriend apparently. Her name was To-Chi and she is a human torch. Kobura warned me to get you and myself out of Japan and if we meet him again, we won't live to tell about it." replied the gray Titan.

"I don't know about you, Raven; but I've had just about enough of everyone interfering with me finding out what happened to Midori. The next one to mess with me is in for a serious ass kicking. Are you in?"

"Wouldn't miss it Beast Boy."

A/N: Just for fun: Somewhere in this chapter is an obscure hint relating to a popular 80's song. Can you find it? Thanks for reading. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been one of the longest days of Cyborg's life and the worst thing about it was that it still was not over. He had done his best to act normal, to forget he knew anything of Raven's absence while at the same time covering for her, coming up with reasons why not to go to the empath's room and "disturb" her. Regardless, he still knew he was running out of time. Evening was fast approaching and he worried about Robin's growing suspicion. Eventually something would happen, and it would then be all up to him whether or not the secret he'd kept all day would continue to be a secret. The suspense, as they say, was killing him.

The beginning of the end came as Cyborg was attempting to busy himself in his garage. The T-Car wasn't exactly in need of a tune up, but it was at least something that would keep his hands and his mind occupied. He had only just started, however, when his ears were suddenly filled with the sound of Robin's voice resonating loud and clear over the Titan Tower PA system.

"All Titan's report to the common room immediately," it said, and then once more for clarity.

The wrench in Cyborg's hand made a soft rattling noise as he gently sat it down on the hood of the T-Car.

This was it.

While not in any particular hurry to confront the others Cyborg found it difficult to simply waste time as he made his way from the garage of the tower to the elevators and then up to the living quarters. When he did arrive both Robin and Starfire were already there waiting for him.

"Hey, what's up," he greeted warmly, once again doing his best to hide his guilt. Immediately, however, he could tell something was amiss.

Robin's eyes were glued to the doorway. With his feet firmly planted and his arms crossed in front of his well toned chest he had the look of a man in complete focus. He ignored Cyborg completely, said not a word to him, only continued his stare down with the door as the metallic titan made his way over to where Starfire stood by the couch.

"Say, uh..." began Cyborg hesitantly. "Any idea why Robin called us here?"

"I am afraid not," answered the red haired girl with slight worry in her voice. "He has not said a word since my arrival."

Before Cyborg could offer any sort of response, Robin suddenly turned to them and interjected.

"Did anyone see Raven on their way over here?" he asked sternly.

Starfire shook her head. Cyborg coughed and offered a weak and awkward sounding, "Nah, man."

Narrowing his eyes Robin turned back around and faced the door before, after a moment or two, beginning a swift and determined march.

"Hey," called Cyborg, barely able to hide his nervousness at Robin's sudden movement. "Where're you going?"

"I'm going to get Raven," answered Robin.

Immediately Cyborg froze. "Uh" and "oh" were the only two syllables that were present in his mind as all manner of alarms and warning signals began going off at once, everyone of them screaming the same thing: "Stop him stop him stop him stop him."

The boy wonder was already in the hallway before Cyborg was able to compose himself enough to get pry his feet from the floor and give chase with Starfire (Somewhat confused by Cyborg's departure) quickly following suit.

"Yo, yo, yo, hold up," he called. "What's the big hurry?"

"I gave an order that all Titans were to meet in the common room," answered Robin.

"I know but...maybe...she's not feeling well."

Cyborg's situation was desperate now, and, unfortunately, Robin must have picked up on this. Stopping in his tracks, the boy wonder turned and faced his pursuer, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Tell me, Cyborg..." he said. "Why is it you want to keep me out of Raven's room so bad?"

The moment Cyborg was unable to come up with an immediate answer Robin was once again back on the move, this time in a full sprint down the hallway and heading straight for Raven's door. Cyborg was quick to follow, but it was far from his ability to catch the fast moving masked hero. He could only watch, struggling in vain to keep up, as Robin quickly punched in the override code to Raven's lock and bolted into her room. No sooner was he at the doorway than Robin was bearing down upon him.

"Alright," he said firmly, his fists clenched. "Where is she?"

xxxxxxx

The wood and paper of the door hissed across the minimal carpet as it gently slid open, giving the two chromatically challenged superheroes first sight of the room's moderate offerings. Other than a small and simple bathroom the accommodations offered little more than the contents of a single room. A small TV sat on a bureau in the corner, there were a few lamps, there was a divider in the corner for changing clothes, and in the middle of the room, side by side, lay two mats adorned with pillows and blankets. It wasn't much but was certainly a step up from the last place and was also fortunately still within their affordability.

The sneak attack and subsequent threat had left both Beast Boy and Raven with little more than bruised egos as well as a new sense of determination. It was now clear to them exactly what kind of people they were dealing with, and it went without saying that neither one was in any way willing to back down. However, the truth of it was that they were once again out of ideas as how exactly to proceed. With nothing to go on and with the sun rapidly falling to the earth, it was decided that for the moment they should retire to their lodgings to regroup.

After considering the aggression of their Japanese assailants the two of them agreed against returning to the "flop house." So many people together in one room and with them the target of dangerous supervillain types, it was deemed a far too risky scenario. The health and wellbeing of the innocent always took precedent over themselves. So, instead they found themselves a small and out of the way motel in what appeared to be the Tokyo equivalent of a red light district.

"Well, this isn't too bad," said Beast Boy upon first laying eyes on what would be their room for the night.

Raven made no answer and together the two entered.

The two made their way to the center of the room. Raven went to the window and gazed out to the sprawling city just starting to spring to new life as night began to fall upon it. The bright reds and greens and blues of the various neon sign acted as a sort of trigger, announcing to the city's occupants that something new had begun. Beast Boy meanwhile plopped himself down on one of the mats. Pulling his feet in and sitting Indian style, his attention was paid to nothing in particular as he mulled over his current situation. He then groaned as the throbbing in his head (A remnant from the attack and something that had been bothering him the entire trek to the motel) suddenly worsened.

His shoulder's slumping slightly, Beast Boy gripped his forehead in his right hand. He groaned again and in a matter of moments he sensed Raven at his side.

"Are you okay?" she asked, a trace amount of worry in her voice.

"Fine," answered Beast Boy. "Just a little headache. No big deal."

"You took a pretty good hit," said Raven. Getting down on her knees she positioned herself directly across from the green changeling and placed her palms on either side of his head. "Here, let me see what I can do."

Raven's hands began to glow with energy and immediately Beast Boy could feel the pain in his head begin to subside and be replaced with a deep euphoria. He closed his eyes and let loose a pleasurable sigh as a big dopey grin spread across his face.

"Rae, you miracle worker," he cooed.

"You took a pretty good hit. I want to make sure there's no deeper damage," said Raven, ignoring his comment and continuing to work on his head. "Azar knows you need to hold on to whatever brain power you have."

Beast Boy spoke nothing of the empath's little barb at his intelligence, in far too much bliss to care. He could have easily stayed that way forever. Unfortunately such pleasantries would not last as after about a minute or so of comfortable silence Raven abruptly brought back into play the reality of their situation.

"We need to start talking about what we're going to do next," said the empath, her hands still on Beast Boy's temples.

"I know," answered Beast Boy, his smile fading despite the calming feeling in his head.

"These people obviously mean business. The sooner we come up with a plan the better."

Immediately Beast Boy's thoughts drifted to Midori, her pretty, smiling face.

"I hope she's still okay," he said in a low whisper, his eyes drifting downward. He said it more to himself, but with Raven in such close proximity she couldn't help but overhear.

"I'm sure she's fine," she said.

Again there was silence as Beast Boy's eyes remained fixed on the small patch of floor just in front of the empath's knees. Once again Raven would be the first one to speak.

"She really means a lot to you, doesn't she?" she said.

Immediately Beast Boy could feel the breath escape from his lungs. He wasn't sure why, but he felt completely unprepared for Raven to make such a remark.

"Huh?' he choked out.

"Midori," answered Raven. "You must really like her."

Beast Boy swallowed, suddenly feeling very nervous, almost as if he felt he should start defending himself.

"Well, I mean yeah," he said quickly. "I mean she's my friend."

"Friend?" said Raven raising an eyebrow. "Whether you were right or not you still traveled halfway around the world on a hunch and you're saying it was for just a friend?"

"Well...maybe a little bit more than a friend. I mean she's nice and pretty and other than Cyborg I can't think of anyone I have more in common with. She's..." Beast Boy's voice became somber. "She's really special."

Somewhat caught up in his own emotion it came as a surprise when he suddenly heard Raven let loose a gentle sigh.

"It must be nice," she said.

"What do you mean?" said Beast Boy.

"It must be nice having someone care so much about you."

There was a sadness in Raven's voice, small but noticeable, that did not go unobserved by Beast Boy.

"People care about you too," he said.

"I know."

It was something Beast Boy had never really given serious thought to, but it was there all the same, now suddenly all too obvious. Everyone at one time or another dreams of finding that special someone, that one person with whom friendship is not nearly strong enough of a word, someone with whom one can completely confide in, with whom they can find- as cheesy and as tired as it sounds - true love; to this Raven was of course no exception. He now realized, even after the terrible incident with Malchior, that it was something she still wanted, and he now wondered if perhaps she had given up on finding it, if perhaps she had deemed such a thing an impossibility. If that were indeed the case then it was his obligation to say something. He couldn't call himself her friend and simply let her go on believing something so ridiculous.

"You know, Raven," said Beast Boy after a moment's hesitation. "I'm a firm believer in the old saying that there's someone out there for everyone."

"Uh huh," answered Raven dully, not making eye contact.

"Really," asserted Beast Boy. "Somewhere out there right now is a guy who's got everything you're looking for, and someday you're going to meet him. And you know what, it'll turn out you'll have everything he's looking for too."

"Uh huh," answered Raven again in the same dreary manner.

"I'm serious."

"And what makes you a believer in such a farce?"

Immediately Beast Boy's eyes became solemn and the tone of his voice dropped an octave, accentuating the seriousness of the words that followed.

"Raven," he said. "Whether you know it or not you're a really special girl. Any guy would be lucky to have someone like you."

At that Raven froze. She ceased her healing ministrations and instead found herself staring intently into the eyes of the boy in front of her. Immediately she could once again feel her heartbeat quickening and her breath becoming short as Beast Boy continued bestowing his praises upon her.

"You're probably the most amazing and interesting person I've ever met," said the green teen. "I mean you're smart and clever; when things get heated you keep your cool. And even though everything and everyone in life told you you should be evil, you never gave in. You fought back and did everything in your power to prove them wrong." After a moment he chuckled. "Even during those early years on the team...even though you hated me you always had my back no matter what. You amaze me.

As much as Raven felt old and new emotions stirring up inside of her so too, much to his surprise, did Beast Boy. It was strange and wholly unexpected, but staring into Raven's eyes, telling her all the things he'd always wanted to but never had the chance to say, the changeling suddenly felt a gentle heat rising up in his chest and a feeling almost like nausea in his stomach. He believed it to be simply embarrassment, but indeed he couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to it than that.

A few moments passed as once again silence filled the room.

Raven, suddenly realizing her palms were still on Beast Boy's temples despite the fact that she was no longer using her healing powers, flushed in embarrassment and immediately brought them to her lap.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked, hesitantly, after slowly lowering her gaze to the floor.

"Of course," answered Beast Boy. "I wouldn't say it if I didn't. I..." his breath suddenly caught in his throat as he momentarily gave his next thought pause. " I...care about you. I'm glad that I have you...as a friend."

Slowly Raven looked up as Beast Boy continued.

"You mean a lot to me," he said.

The same confusing feeling from before still surging inside him, Beast Boy could feel the heat rising to his cheeks and the breath all but leave his body. It was then that he became aware of just how close he was to the violet haired sorceress. Looking into her eyes, sharing such a deep and personal moment with her, it suddenly occurred to him just how truly beautiful she was. Her smooth skin, her silken hair, her soft delicate features; had they been there the entire time? Almost not realizing it he suddenly felt himself leaning forward, and, as unbelievable as it was, he soon realized that Raven was doing the same.

"You...mean a lot to me too," whispered the violet haired girl as she leaned ever closer to the green boy before her.

The space between the two young heroes faces was rapidly diminishing. Their eyelids drooped and their lips parted ever so slightly. Neither had a clue about what they were doing, but both were willing to simply let instinct be their guide. Closer and closer they became, but just before any contact could be made there suddenly came a sharp and abrupt rapping at the door.

"Are you two going to be long?" came a gruff and crotchety Japanese voice.

Immediately both teens quickly shot back to their respective kneeling positions with Beast Boy even going a step further and falling back on his rear.

"What do you mean?" quickly shouted Beast Boy in Japanese. "We're staying the night."

"The whole night?" asked the voice.

"Yes," shouted Beast Boy.

There was a pause before the voice answered, "Oh...okay," and the sound of footsteps walking away followed.

Once the interloper had gone, Beast Boy's eyes found their way back to Raven just in time to see her quickly stand and make her way to the other side of the room where she once again stared out the window. There came an awkward silence as he wondered to himself what had almost happened. He played the situation over and over again in his mind; each he did so he gave more and more credance to the notion that he had perhaps imagined something that wasn't there.

"I'll bet they're still watching us," came Raven's voice suddenly.

The comment came from nowhere and with his mind still occupied Beast Boy immediately became confused.

"Huh?

"Those two that attacked us," answered Raven. "They knew about our plan and they seem to know why we're here. That means they had to have been watching us since we got here, and I'm betting they're probably watching us now."

Raven's tone was as serious as the expression on her face. Whatever had almost happened mere seconds ago now appeared to be completely pushed from her mind. Seeing this Beast Boy was once again reminded of their mission and realized he should do the same.

"Right," he said firmly. "They'd want to make sure we left." He paused. "Who are these guys? What do they want with Midori?" he wondered aloud after a few moments.

Turning from the window, Raven placed her thumb against the bottom of her chin, gently massaging her bottom lip with her index finger as she began slowly pacing about the room. Suddenly she stopped.

"Well," she said slowly. "We could always just ask them."

xxxxxxx

There are certain tells that people exhibit whenever they lie: lack of eye contact; physical movement becoming limited and stiff; excessive touching of the face, throat and mouth, etc. The tells for lying are many, and unfortunately for Cyborg Robin knew about every one of them.

Certainly the metallic teen had made a fairly decent attempt to put one over on him. As soon as Robin had demanded Raven's location, the young man slumped his shoulders, looking for all the world like he'd just been caught. He then "regrettably admitted" to his conversation with the empath the night Beast Boy had left, "confessing" that Raven had said she was going after the green changeling in order to bring him back home before he could embarrass the good Teen Titan name. He then "apologized" for not coming forward sooner, claiming apprehension over how Robin would react. It was certainly a well crafted and very plausible lie, but in the end that's all it was.

Crossing his arms in front of his chest Robin stared long and hard at Cyborg once the young man had finished his "confession." Finally, after what must have felt like an eternity, he spoke.

"Nice story," he said. "But there's just one problem with it. It's not true." The look on Cyborg's face told him all he needed to know. "She hasn't gone after Beast Boy to bring him back; she's just gone after him."

Cyborg stumbled for a few moments to come up with a response, but alas it was obvious to everyone now that there was none. Bowing his head, his gaze became serious and his tone became solemn.

"Look..." he said finally, ready to make his case, but Robin was not interested.

"So I guess she's not interested in being a part of this team anymore either," said the boy wonder coldly.

"It's not like that," shot Cyborg. "She's just worried about him."

"She disobeyed a direct order. It's as simple as that."

Cyborg's gaze became heated as his frustration began to mount.

"Why do you have make everything so difficult, huh?" he sniped. "Why does everything have to be so black and white?"

"Because I'm the leader," answered Robin sharply as the conversation began to grow belligerent.

"News flash: no one ever officially put you in charge. You have no more authority than anyone else."

"But I'm the only one whose qualified."

"What?"

"Whether you like it or not I've been leading this team since the beginning. It's my job to make the tough decisions. I can't do that when my team doesn't have the common courtesy to respect them. I gave an order that no one was to leave the city and if Raven and Beast Boy don't like that then they can just..."

"ENOUGH!"

Immediately the argument was brought to a screeching halt as both Robin and Cyborg were shocked to suddenly find Starfire hovering between them, her fists clenched and her green eyes glowing bright.

"No more yelling. No more fighting," she said firmly, her voice soft yet serious.

"Star..." began Robin quietly, but Starfire was quick to cut him off.

"No, Robin," said the Tameranean. "I am in the love with you more so than it is in my ability to put into words, but for now you will be silent." As she spoke she gently lowered herself to the ground, turning ever so slightly until she was standing directly in front of the masked boy. "While it is always my wish to give you my complete support, this time I cannot. You are wrong."

"But..."

"YOU are WRONG. Beast Boy did not leave to disobey an order; He left to help a friend. Raven did the same. And now so must I."

Robin was about to speak, but before he could he suddenly felt Starfire's firm hands on his shoulders, gripping him tightly before pulling him in for a short but powerful kiss. After a few moments she released him only to then quickly disappear out into the hall.

Smirking at Robin's stunned silence, Cyborg offered the young man a firm pat on the shoulder before he too made his way past him, calling out for Starfire to, "Wait up," before also disappearing from sight. It was then, standing in the middle of Raven's dark and empty room, Robin realized: he was a leader no longer.

xxxxxxx

It was just down the street from the run down motel that the black Toyota Prius sat, front end pointed in the direction of the motel's main entrance; it's two occupants sitting in it's posh seats, waiting to see when the two American superheroes would reemerge.

"How long has it been?" asked To-Chi, impatience obvious in her voice as she leered at the motel's main entrance through a set of binoculars.

"Almost an hour," replied Kobura, his tone even and calm as he sat comfortably in the passenger seat.

"I must admit I have gotten more than my liking of all this following and waiting," replied To-Chi after letting loose a frustrated sigh. "It is obvious the two Americans are not going to heed our warning. Why do we not go and put an end to them?"

"Relax, my love," responded Kobura. "It is patience that wears away stones."

Grumbling the young woman turned her attention back the motel. It was then that, much to her joy, she saw the green teen Beast Boy walking out the door.

"It is him!" She practically shrieked the words as the prospect of taking action now had To-Chi fully excited.

Kobura on the other hand was far more subdued.

"What of the girl?" he asked cautiously.

"I do not see her," replied To-Chi. "He appears to be on his own."

Bringing a hand to his face, Kobura absentmindedly rubbed his chin, going over their options in his head. To-Chi offered little help.

"He is getting away," complained the young woman, rocking slightly in her seat appearing almost as a dog pulling at its chain. "We must go after him. We can't afford to lose him now."

Koburo didn't like it. He felt as if something was amiss, but regardless he had to admit there was truth in To-Chi's words. To lose track of even one of them after monitoring them for so long would surely bring punishment brutal and swift. Sighing heavily to himself he finally conceded.

"Then go," he responded. "Follow him and see where he goes. I will wait here for the other one."

Tossing the binoculars into Kobura's lap, To-Chi quickly threw open the door and jumped out onto the sidewalk, a malevolent smile adorning her otherwise beautiful face. Before she could get two feet from the car, however, she heard Kobura call to her.

"To-Chi," he said. "Just follow him. Nothing else."

The young woman rolled her eyes before crossing the street and officially beginning her pursuit.

As To-Chi walked down the sidewalk she thought back to what Kobura had told her, doing her best to keep focused, to be patient and simply tail the green superhero as instructed. However it wasn't long before she once again felt herself becoming agitated. As she watched the insufferable twit of a hero idly chat with passersby on the street, sign autographs and stand still for photos, more and more she could feel the inferno inside her beginning to force its way to the surface. It was obvious to her that the green teen had chosen not to heed the fair warning so graciously given him. She wanted to kill him and be done with it.

Finally she could take no more. Ignoring her lover's instructions, the moment the green teen took a short cut down an alleyway, she decided to make her move.

xxxxxxx

Beast Boy had no sooner entered the dark and dismal alley way, setting foot into the dirty and puddle ridden back lot of an apartment complex, than suddenly he heard the sound of a sharp and shrill voice calling out to him from behind.

"You were warned," it hissed.

Whirling around sharply on his heels, he came face to face with the woman from before, the fire conjurer. She now stood before him, flames licking the palms of her hands as she slowly approached him, evil intent shining in her darkened eyes.

"Oops, busted," he smirked, shrugging his shoulders. "I guess I should have listened, huh?"

Narrowing her eyes at the young man, the woman sneered at his impudence before conjuring up a softball sized fireball into each hand and sending the burning objects hurdling in his direction. Beast Boy was quick on his feet however and managed to avoid the projectiles by rapidly turning into a turtle, sucessfully putting himself out of harms way. He then counterattacked, turning into a cheetah and making a quick dash at the woman. However, despite his increased speed, the woman's skills proved to be formidable, and as he dove at her, she effortlessly vaulted out of range and back-flipped to safety. She then thrust her hands together, her palms connecting with an audible smack before a torrent of flames came erupting forward in one long, continuous blast. Reacting quickly Beast Boy shifted into a humming bird and swiftly darted skyward, narrowly avoiding the blast. He then sped straight for the pyromancer transforming into a massive gorilla mid air. Seeing the beast headed straight for her, snarling with both arms held high over head, the woman once again went on the defensive. She barely dodged the massive strike, but was quick to counter with a series of stiff and brutal kicks to the face that had the creature reeling.

"Stupid beast," she bellowed.

Spinning swiftly in a circle the woman attempted a match ending round house kick, but was shocked to suddenly find the creature gripping her ankle tightly before sending her sailing through the air and crashing roughly to the ground. She wasn't down for long, however, and it soon was apparent she had only just begun to fight. Quickly leaping up to her feet, she pulled her elbows in close to her body and clenched her fists. Gritting her teeth she let loose a low and inhuman growl before her entire body suddenly erupted, covering her from head to toe with deadly fire.

Eyes widening in disbelief the green creature attempted what looked to be an escape, transforming into a swallow and making for the sky. The woman was quick to put an end to this however, letting loose a fiery blast that, while not hitting directly, scorched the bird's feathers and sent him crashing to the ground.

Turning back into human form and rolling over on his back Beast Boy gazed up at the furious, fire covered female leering down at him with murder in her eyes. She seemed ready to deal the killing blow when suddenly she was enveloped in black energy. Gasping in surprise she had no time for words as she was quickly sent hurdling backward through the air at break neck speed before violently colliding back first with the broad side of an apartment building. Instantly knocked senseless, the flames quickly died off around her as she slowly slid down the wall to the cold, wet ground.

With a deep sigh of relief, Beast Boy climbed to his feet just as Raven appeared in the sky above him.

"Geez, cutting it kind of close don't you think?" griped Beast Boy rubbing his lower back.

"I had to make sure I lost the other one," answered Raven simply as she landed and began making her way towards the fallen villainess. "Or would you have rather fought two of them?"

Beast Boy's only answer was to scratch the back of his head and grumble an indefinable answer before quickly dashing to Raven's side. It was after all pointless to squabble over little details. At long last they now had someone who could give them some definite answers. It was time to find out what was going on.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi folks, I'm back (stop groaning). For those of you who are interested, I did Chapters 2 & 3. My fellow authors let me out of the cage for this chapter, so you're stuck.

OK, here's the obligatory disclaimer, I do not own the Titans, I don't even own this concept, simply borrowing it. Come to think of it, none of us own the Titans. Otherwise, this is the continuing saga of five authors in search of a cohesive story. We are (alphabetically):

Novus Ordo Seclorum

Sir Alwick

Still Too Old For This

TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne

Titanfan45

And, as before, I'm not about to tell you which of the quintet I am. Onward.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"OK Rae, make with the mind-reading and let's find out what's going on."

The sorceress let out a long suffering sigh. "How many times do I have to tell you, I don't read minds, I read emotions."

"But you read boy bozo's mind when he was seeing Slade."

"No, I was only seeing what he was seeing. I couldn't actually read his mind."

"Can't you do some kind of mind meld?"

"You're the one with the pointed ears, not me. No, I can't do a 'mind meld'."

The frustration that had been building in Beast Boy for days now exploded. "I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! I get myself beaten to a pulp so we could capture one of them. AND WE STILL CAN'T GET ANY ANSWERS!" He crouched down on the ground in the alley and grabbed the hair on his head in both hands, appearing ready to yank it all out.

Raven quickly bent down to talk with the changeling. "Beast Boy, look, this might take a while. Robin's the expert at interrogation."

"Well, what would he do?"

The purple haired girl thought for a moment. "Usually wake them up and threaten to beat them up unless they talked."

"Considering she could pretty much take us both on, I don't think that would work too well." He thought for a moment. "Sooo, what do we do? Waiting for her to wake up so we can talk over pizza probably won't work." To-Chi started to groan and stir. Both titans quickly got to their feet and faced their foe.

Raven immediately used her black energy to shove the fire conjurer's head back into the wall. She slumped back down to the pavement. This time, it appeared she was going to be out for a while. "There, that gives us a chance to decide what to do."

Beast Boy began to count off on his fingers, "OK, mind reading is out, mind melding is out, waiting for her to wake up and scare her is out. What's in?"

"Let me think."

"HEY, can you do some kind of compulsion spell to make her do what we want?"

"If I could do that, do you think we'd have been FIGHTING criminals all these years? I'd have just spelled them to surrender. Would you let me think for a minute?" There was silence for a few moments.

"Think of anything yet?"

"Remind me again why I'm helping you?" The Azerathean let out a sigh, "No, I haven't. And in one sense you're right. We would need some kind of compulsion on her. I don't think she'd help us voluntarily."

"Especially since she's trying to kill us. What about that thing you did with Dr. Light? You know, bring him into your soul self? Would that let you control him? Light was pretty easy to deal with after that."

"Light is a wimp. Somehow, I don't think this one is. I don't think she'd frighten easily. No, we need some type of hypnosis to make her cooperate." She let out an exasperated breath, "This is getting us nowhere! Maybe we should just take her to the police. What do you think?" Raven turned to the shape shifter.

Beast Boy's head was turned sideways, staring at a spot on the ground. His eyebrows were furrowed and he had a curious look on his face. One that suggested he was considering a course of action that he wasn't sure of. Raven was startled, for the changeling to be this quiet and thoughtful was unusual, to say the least.

All at once, he looked up, "Rae, remember that time you changed me back after I had morphed? Can you work it the other way? Morphing someone into another form?"

The sorceress was puzzled, where did this line of thought come from and where was it going? She decided to humor him. "It's not easy and it's dark magic. Changing you was workable because your body is used to changing. And all I did was shove you back to your 'normal' condition. Changing a person into another form is pretty difficult magic."

"But you can do it? Right?"

She let out a long breath, "Yes, briefly. Like I said, the body WANTS to return to its normal state. Trying to hold it in another form is hard. That's why I knew Mumbo's hat transformations HAD to be a trick. There's no way we would have stayed transformed that long. Unless he's a REALLY powerful magician."

"How long would she stay?"

Raven thought for a moment, "Couple of minutes, maybe five tops. It's really tough magic."

Beast Boy let out a wide grin. "Five minutes should do it. Can you turn her into a gerbil?"

The girl got an angry look on her face. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE BEING SERIOUS! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR ONE OF YOUR STUPID PRANKS…"

"NO, NO. Doesn't have to be a gerbil. Mouse, hamster, even a small rabbit. Something small and timid." He sounded extremely serious. "And you would need to wake her up and hold her in place for a moment."

A confused look came over the enchantress. What was he planning? "Why don't you let me in on your idea," she asked.

"Nope, this will work. I guarantee it. Soon as you've got her in gerbil form and awake, I'll get to work."

"I've heard that before," she muttered under her breath. "All right, this might take a while." Looking around the ground, she said, "It would help if you could find something for me to sit on. Dirty alleyways are NOT my favorite place to begin major thaumaturgies." The two looked around. Finally, Beast Boy got a cardboard box from further down the alley and flattened it for her.

"Charming. You sure know how to show a girl a good time." Assuming a lotus position on the flattened box, Raven began to chant her mantra "Azerath Metrion Zinthos. Azerath Metrion Zinthos. Azerath Metrion Zinthos." After a few moments, she began chanting a series of words that Beast Boy couldn't make heads or tails over. Whatever the purple haired titan was doing, it was having some effect on To-Chi. A black aura had enveloped the fire maid and her body began to rise off of the pavement. Although the aura was translucent at first, it began to darken slowly until the villainess' body could no longer be seen. Then, slowly, the black aura began to shrink. After several minutes of shrinking, Raven finished her spell and opened her eyes. With a wave of her hand, she dismissed the small black bubble.

Revealed was a small, unconscious gerbil.

"OK Beast Boy, you've got a little less than five minutes. I'm going to wake her up now."

"Whoa, before you do that, put her on the ground and hold her there." Raven nodded. She let the unconscious gerbil to the ground and then she sent a small tentacle of black energy into the head of the gerbil, the animal's eyes opened. Although it tried to move, it was held tight by Raven's magic. Then it looked around.

Before it was a large green cobra, staring at it. The cobra was weaving back and forth, moving closer and closer to the gerbil.

At first, the paws of the creature began to steam, as if it were trying to use its innate powers for defense. However, the instinctive reactions of the animal began to overwhelm it. It began to tremble furiously, eyes wide open.

Slowly, still staring at its prey, the cobra slithered closer and closer to the gerbil. The gerbil's eyes widened as far as was possible. When the cobra was only a few inches away, it unhinged its jaws and began to open them.

The transformed conjurer let out a terrified squeal and fell over on its side, motionless. Eyes staring, uncomprehending of its surroundings.

The entire process took less than two minutes. Beast Boy resumed his human form. "That oughtta do it. You can give her back her regular body." He turned to his companion. Raven's eyes were almost as wide as the gerbil's. Her mouth had fallen open.

"I don't believe it. How….how….what did you do? Did you just hypnotize her?"

Beast Boy ducked his head with a rueful grin. "Naw, not really. That's an old myth that snakes hypnotize their prey. What really happens is that the prey gets so scared they're petrified. Sometimes, depending on the animal, they're frozen with fear to the point that the snake can actually swallow them. That's why I needed you to change her into something really small and easily scared. With any luck, when she grows again, she'll still be paralyzed with fear and her mind will be too frozen to do anything but answer our questions."

Raven continued to stand there and stare at the green teenager.

"Uhh, Raven, you can let her grow again."

Raven continued to stare.

"Yoo hoo, Raven. Hello in there!" He waved his hand in front the girl's eyes. "Wow, I'm better than I thought."

The enchantress seemed to come to her senses. "Azar! I don't believe it. Uhh, we'll have to wait for her to resume her normal form. It would take longer to banish the spell than it would to just let it wear off."

As if to give proof to Raven's last statement, To-Chi suddenly resumed her normal shape. She continued to stare straight ahead, a look of abject terror in her eyes.

"Well," the Azerathean said, "let's see if this works." The two moved over to the small Japanese girl. Raven cast a quick restraining spell designed to hold her in place. If the girl really fought it, it would break readily, but barring the use of her powers, she would stay there for a while.

"To-Chi, can you hear me?" the sorceress asked the girl softly.

"Ye..Yes," she stuttered, abject terror coming through every sound she made. The two titans looked at one another, maybe this would work.

"Where is Midori?" Beast Boy cut right to the chase.

"At the Master's house."

"Not much help there," Raven replied in her normal monotone. "Where is the Master's house?"

"Kyoto."

"Is she all right?" Beast Boy interrupted.

"She is unharmed. The master will not harm her until he has what he desires." Again the two titans looked at each other.

"What does he desire?" the grey sorceress asked.

"The sword." Once again the two titans stared at each other.

"Sword? What sword?" the changeling asked.

"Kusanagi."

"And what is Kusanagi?" he continued.

"Kusanagi is the great sword. Susanoo found it in the snake and gave it to the goddess. It was given to one of the old emperors as reward to keep him safe in battle. In battle, he used it to control the wind and cut the grass before him so that his enemies could be consumed by fire. It was passed down from Emperor to Emperor until it was lost at sea during the defeat of the Heike clan. A replica was made and is now at the Atsata Shrine under the care of Shinto monks. It is only removed during the coronation of the prince to sit on the Chrysanthemum Throne. At the last coronation, it was removed and brought to the ceremony wrapped in cloth. No one actually saw the sword. Still, it is only a replica."

"If it is only a replica, why does your master crave it?" Raven asked.

"My master desires the real Kusanagi."

"What does Midori have to do with it?" Beast Boy inquired.

"The real sword is in the keeping of the Yoshida family."

Both of the titans' eyes bulged out at this revelation. Then Raven continued "You said that the sword was lost at sea."

"My master learned through his powers that during the battle at sea, when all was apparently lost, the generals gave the sword to one of the scribes of the Emperor. While they were honor bound to go down to defeat and death for the Emperor, he was not. He was commissioned to abandon the battle and attempt to return Kusanagi to the Emperor so that the wondrous blade would not be lost. Unfortunately, the scribe was a poor seaman and crashed his boat on the rocks as he returned to shore. While he never let go of the sword, as he was honor bound to return it to the Emperor, he let go of his memory. A fisherman's daughter found him on the shore and nursed him to health, believing him to be a lost soldier from the battle. Although he never regained his memory, she treasured the sword as a symbol of the bravery and courage of what she believed to be a samurai. They eventually wed and although he never regained his memory, she bore several children to her husband and the eldest son was given the sword."

"Since then, it has been handed down from generation to generation, father to son, father to daughter to son-in-law until the sword has become a family heirloom."

"And Midori?" prompted Beast Boy.

"She is the last of the line. The sword resides under the care of her father."

"So, she was kidnapped to get the sword. Why didn't your master just steal it?" inquired Raven.

"No. She was not kidnapped. The power of the sword will only work if it given under honor. Stealing it would render the sword useless."

"Whoa, then why kidnap Midori?"

"She was not kidnapped. She was handed over by her father to Kobura as the master's representative."

Once again, the two titans looked at one another. This made no sense. Why would Midori's father turn her over to villains? They asked.

"Because Yoshida is a man of honor. Yoshida promised his daughter to the master to repay a family debt many years ago. His brother acquired a considerable gambling debt and was unable to pay. In exchange for his brother's life, Yoshida promised his daughter as a bride to the master."

"I'll bet that gambling debt didn't just occur." Beast Boy snarled.

"The master has planned this for many years. It bode Yoshida nothing as his brother quickly went back to gambling and, without the ability to pay his new debts, the brother paid the debt with his life. This ensured that there would be no other heirs to the Yoshida clan."

"So Midori's father just gave his daughter away." The anger in Beast Boy was growing very strong.

"It is the custom with the old families. Daughters are useful only as brides. He did not know that Midori's hand was all that the master wanted. Once he is married to Midori, he becomes the heir to the Yoshida house, including Kusanagi."

The shape shifter practically spat out the next sentence, "Then he kills her after he got what he wants."

"No. The marriage must be official by the old laws and customs. The rituals must be fulfilled."

"Then why didn't he take her earlier, why wait until she was in America?" asked Raven.

"While Midori was promised to the master, until she was a woman, it was only a promise. Once Midori became a woman, the transfer could be made. It was done in America because it would raise little suspicion."

Beast Boy looked at Raven, "Became a woman? She was always a woman. What's she talking about?"

Raven looked embarrassed at the question. "Uhhh, until she was able to actually bear a child."

"You mean once she got….." Raven nodded. He turned very red at the response. "Oh" he said in a small voice.

"So," continued Raven. "Once this 'master' makes the marriage official, he can kill her."

"No, he will not." Once again the titans looked confused.

"Why how come?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because he will then take her to wife and have her bear his child. The child will then be the heir to the sword. The child will be raised until he is eight years old. At that time, the master will transfer his mind to that of the child, replacing everything that was once the child with himself. With an entire life before him, as well as the power of the sword and his arcane knowledge, only then will the master kill Midori."

Horror spread across the faces of Raven and Beast Boy at the monstrousness of the master's plan. To destroy the life of a child and Midori so that he might continue to live beyond his normal span was almost beyond their comprehension.

"Why?" chocked Raven, "Why all this fuss about a sword?"

"Kusanagi is not an ordinary sword. Although it can control the wind, that is only part of its power. The master has learned through his arts that with the proper spells, the sword will not only control the element of wind, but also the other three elements, earth, water and fire. He who controls the sword can command all of the elements of existence. And," she continued, "whoever bears the sword is the rightful claimant to the Chrysanthemum Throne. He will rule Japan with an iron fist. And with the power of the sword, he will move beyond the land of the Rising Sun. It will take decades, but the master is patient. Eventually, he will take the Celestial Empire, then move to take the decadent west. All will be under his suzerainty."

To-Chi ceased speaking after this. With the shock and horror imbibing the titans, they could think of no other question to ask. The sheer magnitude of evil being planned by this master was almost beyond comprehension. Finally, after several minutes of silence, Beast Boy spoke up.

"A date. That's all I wanted, a date. A date with a nice, normal, ordinary girl." He paused, "And what do I get? A plan to take over the world. Murder and abomination. Aren't there ANY normal people left in the world? WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN?"

Raven let out a sigh. "Believe me, Gar, normal is really pretty boring. Don't tell the others this, but Kent was REALLY dull. We couldn't talk about anything in common. The last two dates we had, I was trying to figure out how to break up with him. Thank Azar he broke up with me because I wouldn't make out with him. I couldn't talk to him about what the titans were doing and he only wanted to talk about his classes at school and American Idol. Azar, I'd rather talk to you anytime." At that point, the grey enchantress realized what she said. "Uh, please forget I just said that."

Beast Boy looked at his teammate with a stunned expression. Then he began to chuckle. "Don't worry Rae, I won't tell anyone. Just as long as you know that I'd rather spend my time with you than anyone else." His mind flashed back to an hour earlier back at the room. "Actually, uhhh, you know, earlier, back at the room…."He began to blush again.

Raven also began to show signs of blushing. With the reminder of what the two were close to doing, her innate modesty began to reassert itself. "Ummm, yeah, I…uh…I…" She stumbled to a halt.

The silence dragged on for a moment. Then, down at the entrance to the alley, they heard a sound. It brought them to their senses immediately. Both got up to their feet from in front of To-Chi.

"Beast Boy, I think we got everything we can from her."

"Think you're right, what do we do with her now? Turn her over to the cops?"

"You will hand her over to me!" A cold, angry, familiar voice said from behind them.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi folks, my fellow authors are kindly allowing me one more chapter before I'm forced back into the cage. Although you may think that unfair (after all, this makes 4 chapters of the 12 I've handled), quite frankly, you've no reason to complain. Well, actually you do, but it won't help, so why bother.

OK, here's the obligatory disclaimer, I do not own the Titans, I don't even own this concept, simply borrowing it. Come to think of it, none of us own the Titans. Otherwise, this is the continuing saga of five authors in search of a cohesive story. We are (alphabetically):

Novus Ordo Seclorum

Sir Alwick

Still Too Old For This

TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne

Titanfan45

And, as before, I'm not about to tell you which of the quintet I am. Although if you squint real hard, you can probably figure out which one I am, nevertheless, onward.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rae, I thought you said you lost him."

"I did. Obviously, he didn't stay lost."

With the reflexes born of years of training, Beast Boy immediately shrunk to a mouse and scampered to the side, away from whatever attack was imminent. Meanwhile, Raven twirled around, throwing an energy shield in front of her to protect her from whatever Kobura was going to attack them with.

As it turned out, both were premature. The master's servant was standing silhouetted in the entranceway to the alley. As he walked forward, the titans noticed two things. First, his face was almost masklike with concealed anger. Second, he had removed his jacket and shirt.

His upper body was covered in various tattoos, mostly animals, but a variety of other objects as well.

Beast Boy resumed his human form. "Dude, I can understand getting a couple of tats, but that's carrying it too far. Man, that must have hurt."

"What have you done to To-Chi?" The cold anger in his voice was frightening.

"Just a little something to make her more cooperative in answering our questions." Raven replied in her monotone. "Getting a little information on that monster you call a master."

"You will not speak of the master. You know nothing of his greatness, stupid girl."

"Hey, you leave Raven alone."

"It seems I must disobey the master in this matter. He did not wish you harmed as of yet. But for what you have done to To-Chi," at that, Kobura touched the cobra on his arm. At his touch, the tattoo instantly dematerialized from his arm and appeared in front of the titans. Opening its maw wide, the cobra appeared ready to strike.

Raven and Beast Boy, instincts ready for this form of attack, were prepared. He had morphed into a rather large mongoose, tensing, ready for the attack. She had gathered her black energies, holding the eldritch energies in her fists, ready for battle.

None of the three were ready for the actual results.

Once the cobra appeared, To-Chi let out a panic filled scream. One look, one glimpse, of the snake that had appeared before them had set off the overwhelming fear that inhabited every pore of her being. Jumping to her feet, the Japanese fire maid ran shrieking out of the alleyway, balls of fire thrown before her in her panic and desperation to escape the clutches of the cobra that, to her eyes, was seeking her as its sustenance. Running heedlessly out of the darkened alley into the bright lights of the thoroughfare, To-Chi paid little attention to her direction, seeking only escape.

From the dim recesses of the alleyway, the three heard the screech of a large vehicle and the sickening thud of it hitting a body.

"To-Chi", the tattooed man whispered. Instantly, the cobra vanished as Kobura turned his back to the titans and raced out to street to discover what had happened to his love.

"Oh, no, please no." whispered the green changeling. "I didn't mean it. I never…"

"GAR, hold on. THIS ISN'T YOUR FAULT!" Raven immediately jumped in front of the shape shifter, facing him and holding him by the shoulders. "Before you jump to ANY conclusions, let's find out what happened. Remember, HE threw the snake at her, not you."

"But if I hadn't…"

"NO! If she had time to get her mind sorted, she would have recovered. IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT!"

Ignoring the grey sorceress, Beast Boy shrugged out of her grip and left her to run out into the street, looking to see what had happened and what he could do to make amends.

When he reached the end of the alleyway, the sight that met his eyes made him shudder. A crowd had gathered, as it always does when the unfortunate happens. Cars had stopped and an officer was running down the street towards the scene of the disturbance. Before him was the body of To-Chi, motionless. She apparently had run in front of a large commuter bus and her body had been thrown a considerable distance. Whether she was alive or dead was uncertain. What was certain was that Kobura held her in his arms. Looking up at the green teen, a look of blazing hatred was evident in his eyes. Whatever had happened, it was obvious that he blamed the changeling for the situation.

"YOU!" He snarled standing upright. Reaching to the lower left side of his body, he touched a tattoo. Instantly, a medieval Japanese warrior stood in front of him, brandishing a spear. With hardly a thought, the warrior focused on the shape shifter and, hefting his spear, threw it at the green titan with all his might.

Beast Boy had been a hero for far too long to let something as ordinary as a thrown spear affect him. With the reflexes honed by years of training, he immediately changed to a sparrow, easily avoiding the spear.

Unfortunately, Newton's laws of motion stayed in force. Just because Beast Boy avoided the spear did not mean that it stopped its flight. Raven was following behind the changeling out of the alley. While his eyesight was far better than most humans, able to adapt quickly to the changes between light and dark, the Azerathean did not have the same advantage. Running out of the alley, she paused momentarily to let her eyes adjust to the bright street of Tokyo.

The spear, with still another sickening thud, pierced the sorceress's left breast. The power of the thrown spear threw her backward a good four or five feet until she fell to the ground, head cracking against the pavement. She did not rise again.

"RAVEN !" screamed Beast Boy, resuming his human form. He dashed back into the alley.

"That takes care of the demon." Kobura sneered, making his voice carry to the changeling's ears. "Only the fool remains, and you will be easy."

The crowd started to scatter when the warrior appeared with his spear. But it was more out of the normal caution when confronted with something odd. When Kobura released his hold on the warrior, the tattoo returned to his body. Instead, he touched a gorilla that was on his right shoulder blade. With the appearance of the large primate, the spectators backed off quickly. The apprentice sent his living tattoo towards the alleyway.

However, what slowly emerged from the darkened alley was not the form of a small, slender, teenage boy. A low menacing growl was heard throughout the street. In and of itself, this did not concern Kobura, as he fully expected that the fool would transform into some animal to at least attempt to prolong his life.

What emerged from the alley was like nothing he had ever seen before. Eight feet tall, it looked like some unholy mixture of wolf, lion and ape. There was no human awareness in its eyes, only a burning need to attack its foe. With a quick sweep of its right arm, it tore the head from the ape that faced it. Kobura winced at the pain that shot through his right shoulder. While the injury to his constructs did not physically harm him to the same extent that the constructs were injured, they were still part of him, they came from his skin and soul. It hurt.

Kobura raised his eyebrows, this was not something he had expected from the changeling. He had expected a lion or a dinosaur. This creature, this beast, was nothing that had ever been seen in the animal kingdom. It may be that the green fool would not be as easy to defeat as he had thought. He observed the beast carefully, seeing that the animal was watching him carefully as well.

Then, with lightening speed, the beast leaped up a good twenty feet into the air, folding itself into a ball to increase its speed. Kobura was just able to jump to the side to avoid its razor sharp claws as it came down on the spot he had just been occupying. With barely a pause, the beast moved sideways, slashing the air before it as Kobura ducked quickly.

This was no time for half measures. The master would not be happy, but this seemed to be an emergency. Kobura stood up straight and reached with his right hand for the center of his back for his most powerful totem. He used it rarely as it was difficult to control and drained him considerably when he used it.

A tattoo of a dragon.

Fifteen feet tall, winged with talons and teeth, the dragon appeared before the beast, ready to battle. The beast showed no signs of fear, but let out a loud growl, signaling its willingness to fight this mythological creature. Suddenly, the beast let out a bellow and jumped fifteen feet into the air and slashed at the eyes of the dragon.

Not expecting a frontal attack, what dragon, kings of all creatures, would ever be attacked? They did the attacking; the dragon immediately let out a stream of fire. Despite its lack of leverage from being in mid-air, the beast shifted its position and avoided most of the flame. Still, some hit the beast's left side. Nonetheless, the beast landed on the head of the dragon and it proceeded to slash and bite at the back of the dragon.

All the while, the onlookers, already nervous over the appearance of a gorilla, at the appearance of a green monster and a dragon, began shrieking and running in panic in every direction. Cars and trucks, which had been stopped due to the accident between the bus and To-Chi, began to drive wildly around the scene of the accident, trying desperately to get away from the monsters. Meanwhile, police officers from all over the area converged on the scene. Yet, none moved very close to the actual battle field. A fight between a dragon and a monster was not something an ordinary cop was trained for.

Finally, Kobura looked up as another sound caught his ears. The 'whomping' sounds of a helicopter were heard above. A local television station had stumbled upon the battle and had flown to the area. The shirtless villain could see a camera pointed at the scene. He let out a sigh. The master would NOT be pleased.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The flight from Jump City had been quietly uncomfortable. Cyborg and Starfire had spent most of the time concentrating on flying the T-Jet towards Japan. Although they had spoken occasionally, the atmosphere in the craft was….strained to say the least. The strain came from the third member aboard the ship. Robin sat in the back of the T-Jet, sulking over the turn of events that had occurred earlier.

He did not like to lose. He did not like to lose control. He did not like to lose control over his team. And he did think of them as his team. Not his in that they belonged to him, but his in that they were all partners in a great task, a great crusade against evil. They had proved it, against Slade, against Trigon, against the Brotherhood of Evil. Couldn't they see that they had a greater mission, a greater cause. There were monumental evils that inhabited the world. The five of them, working together, could stop these evils, protecting thousands, if not millions, of people who would never realize it, never know it.

And that was the good thing, the innocent could sleep the sleep of the innocent. Because the Titans were there to protect them.

Now, it had all fallen apart.

And so he sulked. The T-Jet was still several hours away from Tokyo. Because he was restless, the boy wonder, in one sense mimicking his green doppelganger, flicked from station to station on the radio. Whereas Beast Boy would do it on the TV to find something to amuse himself, Robin went from station to station to find information.

The same, yet different. At the end of the day, Beast Boy would absorb all manner of information, most of it apparently useless, until it became useful. Robin would deliberately seek out information and absorb it, believing it all useful.

And so he scanned the various Japanese stations, news stations, police bands, blogging sites, all of it, looking, absorbing the necessary information, putting the pieces of a gigantic puzzle together, awaiting the time that it would fit into the larger puzzle of the war on evil. Whereas in the past, he was hindered by his lack of knowledge of Japanese, now with his newfound (and greatly enjoyable) learning of the language, he could scan the various accesses.

During this random scanning of the Japanese airwaves, the teen detective's keen ears caught an unusual phrase: 'Green Monster'. He focused on that station for a moment. While it was only audio, he rapidly picked up the thread of the discussion. There was a battle between a green monster and a dragon in the middle of a Tokyo street.

Without pausing, Robin spoke to Cyborg. "Cy, open a channel to the Tokyo police. There's a problem and Beast Boy's in the middle of it."

Although the metallic titan was still upset with Robin, long ingrained habits took over. "Connecting with Tokyo police now."

"Hello, this is Robin of the Teen Titans. I need to speak with the officer in charge immediately."

A voice came over the boy wonder's headset. "I'm sorry, right now Captain Saotome is currently involved in an emergency."

He interrupted. "Yes, I have information regarding the emergency. Put me through to Captain Saotome NOW!"

When he spoke in that tone of voice, there were few who would stand up to Robin. A moment later, an older male voice came over the headset. "Robin, thank the gods. I hope that you and the other titans are available. We have a major situation between monsters in downtown Tokyo and we could use all the help you can give us."

"Captain, I'm sorry to say we are still several hours away, but we are on our way. More importantly, the 'green monster' that is in the middle of the fight is Beast Boy."

"Beast Boy?" the confusion of the police captain was evident over the headset.

"Yes, it his most dangerous transformation. That means the dragon he is fighting is an enemy and, more importantly, the one controlling the dragon is a criminal. None of that matters at the moment."

"It doesn't?" now the captain was really confused.

"We have a seriously injured titan. Raven is badly hurt and in the vicinity of the battle. Send whatever medical help you can to the scene. It's entirely possible that Raven has taken a mortal wound and needs immediate help."

"Robin, we can't get near the scene, Beast Boy and the dragon are all over."

"Do the best you can, we will be there as soon as possible, Robin out." He then turned his attention to his teammates, "Can we fly any faster? We need to be in Tokyo as soon as possible. Don't spare the horses."

"Robin," interrupted Starfire, "what do you mean? How do know that is friend Beast Boy? Why do you think that Raven is severely injured?"

"Starfire, the reports just state that there's a green monster, NOT a normal green animal. A green monster can only mean he's changed into the Beast. He only changes into the Beast when Raven is hurt or in danger. Since there was no mention of her over the reports, I have to assume it was her injury that caused him to transform. Obviously, events have moved far beyond what we were aware of back in Jump City. We need to get to Tokyo as soon as possible."

"Are you SURE Raven's hurt?" asked Cyborg. "Couldn't he have changed for some other reason?"

"Cy, BB is madly in love with Raven, whether he knows it or not. The ONLY time he's changed is when she's in trouble."

"Whoa! What do you mean the green bean's in love with Raven?"

At this point, Starfire interrupted. "Friend Cyborg, I cannot believe you have not seen it. No matter what has happened, no matter what the infatuation, friend Beast Boy cares deeply for Raven. And Raven cares deeply for Beast Boy."

"Now THAT I haven't been able to determine," replied Robin. "BB is so emotionally open that it's obvious. Raven is so closed that you can't really tell what she feels."

"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! TIME OUT! Are you two jiving me? BB and Raven? Raven and BB? Damn, the world must be coming to an end."

"Friend Cyborg, we must continue to be delicate about this. Neither realizes or accepts their situation. That is why they continue to seek out others. Beast Boy to Terra and Midori; Raven to Malchoir and Kent. Yet at the end, both return to each other and seek each other out. Even if they do not understand or realize why."

"Damn."

"Anyway," Robin interrupted, "the important point is how fast can we get to Tokyo? Matters are getting out of hand." Grudgingly, the words came from the boy wonder, "I was definitely wrong about this. Midori's disappearance has obviously led to some type of superpowered confrontation. Even Beast Boy couldn't just stumble across a dragon. We need to get there as soon as possible."

"Rob, I'll ramp the T-Jet up to max, but no matter what, we're still at least an hour away." With that, Cyborg turned to the controls and accelerated the T-Jet, destination: Toyko.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, in the streets of Tokyo the battle between the Beast and the dragon raged. After several swipes and bites at the neck of the dragon, the dragon threw the Beast off of its neck. With the athletic acrobatics that it had exhibited in the past, the Beast landed safely on the pavement, barely pausing before leaping once again at the dragon's head.

Prepared this time, the dragon swung its head in a sweeping arch, hitting the Beast and throwing it into the side of a nearby building, dislodging some brickwork. The debris fell to the ground, missing some rapid dispersing bystanders. Throwing its head back and bellowing out another roar, the Beast made another attempt to gain the high ground of the dragon's head, expecting to resume its previous attack.

As before, the dragon was ready. This time, however, it was with a blast of fire in addition to a swipe of it front leg. While the Beast was able to avoid most of the dragon's breath, it did graze the Beast's left leg. In addition, the dragon's claw gave a glancing blow to the Beast. However, even a glancing blow by a dragon is dangerous and the Beast was knocked once again into the side of a nearby building.

Rising slowly from the pavement, the Beast took one look at the situation and immediately leapt to one side, avoiding another blast from the dragon's mouth. Unusually then, the Beast paused. A cunning look came into its eyes as it stared up at the head of the dragon. Moving backward towards the wall, the Beast took a leap up on the wall and coiled its legs. Using the additional force of the wall and springing outward, the Beast aimed low on the dragon. The dragon reared up. Curling up into a somersault, the Beast ducked entirely under the dragon and emerged behind it.

Right in front of Kobura.

The look of amazement that passed over the thug's eyes was immediate. The monster before him was even larger up close than he suspected. He froze momentarily.

That was enough time for the Beast. With one sweep of his right paw, he racked five deep gashes across Kobura's chest, opening up a major portion of his body. The shock was immediate. The dragon vanished to reappear on Kobura's back and he immediately fell to the ground unconscious.

Breathing heavily, the Beast stared down at the bleeding form of his foe. Then, in a matter of seconds, the monster began to shrink and transform to the familiar semblance of Beast Boy. The exhaustion that overwhelmed him at that point made him fall to the pavement.

From the outskirts of the battlefield, dozens of officers ran forward towards the fallen. When the first one reached the changeling, he managed to croak out, "Raven…..alley…..spear…..dying. Please help her, please." Then the shape shifter passed out from the combination of wounds and exhaustion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Kyoto there is an ancient mansion. It had seen better days, days of glory, days of influence. Now, it had fallen into decay. It was not fallen down, no, by no means. But it was obvious that the means for its upkeep had declined. It was seen in small things, a few weeds here, some peeling paint there, a missing roof tile. Just enough to show that the owner was no longer able to maintain the mansion in its proper form.

Inside, however, appearances had been maintained as well as possible. The decorations were exquisite. Yet, if you had seen it only a few years earlier, there would have been more. The better pieces had been sold, reluctantly, to maintain what was left. Deep inside the mansion, in one of the innermost rooms, an old withered man was standing, leaning on a staff. Dressed in rich red robes that had seen better days, he had been watching a large screen television, one of the few luxuries that had been maintained. With a nod, he hobbled over to the desk and, picking up the remote, turned off the set.

"Well, my dear," he croaked in a wheezing, withered voice, "it appears that your samurai is more than he seems. I find that surprising. He gives the impression of a fool."

"Beast Boy is a great hero. He will come and rescue me." Bound to a chair, Midori Yoshida looked up at the ancient man before her. Although she showed no signs of ill treatment, still she was bound to a chair to prevent her escape.

"Perhaps. Perhaps he will be able to find you. Will he find you before the happy day, however?" At that, Midori gave a shudder of disgust.

"You cannot make me marry you, you disgusting old pig!"

"Oh, but I think I can. Your father has promised me your hand in marriage. I have great plans for you."

"You cannot force me to marry you. NO MATTER WHAT MY SENILE OLD FATHER SAID!"

"My dear, perhaps if we were observing the customs of this barbaric modern age. But, you have been promised to me and I WILL have you regardless. I suggest you adapt yourself to your natural role as pawn in a greater game. Once you are my legal wife and we have….ah…..fulfilled all our marital duties, we shall see what happens."

The mere thought of what the withered old man was proposing was sufficient to make Midori gag. How could this have happened to her? Only a week ago she was meeting her hero, Beast Boy. Now, she was captive of this disgusting old man who intended to….her mind recoiled at the thought.

"Beast Boy will save me. He is a great hero. You saw how he beat your best apprentice."

The master let out a wheezing laugh. "Ah, children. I had forgotten how…ah….literal you are. You believe because I said that to Kobura it was true? Yes, he is my best apprentice. But I have several best apprentices."

"No, my dear, your Beast Boy has not come nearly close to rescuing you. And, should he continue to interfere in my affairs, it may be that I will have to take a personal touch in this matter. I assure you, my dear, that would not be a good event for your precious Beast Boy."

"I WILL have Kusanagi. I WILL restore my house to glory. I am DUE. I have planned for too many years, suffered too many setbacks to let some CHILD stop me now. No, the honor and glory that is due me WILL come." Turning to face Midori, "We simply need to wait for the proper moment. There is a time to all things, and that time is approaching."

To herself, Midori thought "_Please hurry Gar_."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clearance for the landing of the T-Jet on the roof of Tokyo General Hospital had been given by the authorities. Cyborg, showing all of the skills of a master pilot, set the ship down gently on the roof of the hospital. Turning off all of the systems, the three titans left the craft. Before them was the head of the hospital, Dr. Jusendo.

"Doctor," began Robin, "How is Raven?"

"Not good," the doctor replied. "A spear went through her left lung, collapsing it. She's lost a great deal of blood, both to external and internal bleeding. She's in critical condition and has been in surgery for the past hour. Whether she survives or not…" Jusendo left the sentence unfinished.

"And Beast Boy?" asked Starfire.

A quick look of anger flashed across the doctor's face. "We've had to throw him out of the operating room twice already. He's refused assistance even though he's badly injured. If you would speak to him and convince him to get the medical assistance he desperately needs, I would greatly appreciate it. It would also keep him out of the hair of the operating team. The work is delicate enough as it is."

"Where is he?" asked Robin.

"Hopefully, in the waiting room outside the operating room. I'm hoping hospital security hasn't had to throw him out of the operating room a third time."

Bidding goodbye for the moment to the doctor, the titans raced down to the third floor of the hospital, where the operating rooms were. Moving from door to door, they searched for signs of the changeling. Finally, outside of room eight, they saw the hunched green figure of their friend. Cyborg opened the door.

From the outside, they could see that he was a mess. His uniform was in pieces and there were major burns on his left leg and the left side of his torso. Bruises covered much of his face and body and he looked exhausted. It was apparent that if he didn't get medical attention soon, his condition might not be much better than Raven's.

Cyborg opened the door and the three titans walked in. Beast Boy's head rose at the interruption and, momentarily, his face alit with joy at seeing his friends and comrades.

Then he saw Robin, and a stony mask fell over his countenance.

Robin went over to the green changeling.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue._

Myriad thoughts ricocheted through Robin's mind as he closed the distance between himself and his estranged teammate. He had not seen Beast Boy since their argument back at the Tower and the disparities between the ragged, battered youth before him and his recollection were vast: Blackish-purple bruises stretched painfully across his face; his uniform was shredded—torn to ribbons; burns covered portions of his body—areas of seared flesh cried out in agony; and he looked absolutely exhausted. Still, though his eyes seemed somnolent and distant, they housed wheels of fire—an intensity that lingered and predominated despite his condition.

Robin swallowed hard, his throat knotted and suddenly dry. He gathered his thoughts as he stood above Beast Boy, his characteristic savoir-faire failing him. After all, how does one advance beyond petty insults and pointed barbs to clear the air? How can a friendship be salvaged after every regret and insecurity has been exploited to its end? Before he could break the silence, however, Beast Boy spoke:

"Why are **you **here?"

The edge in his tone was unmistakable. Though he and Beast Boy had never been especially close, they had always been—even in the worst of times—civil to one another. Now, though, the amity was gone and thinly veiled contempt stood in its stead.

"I…I'm here… to help…" He managed, his voice an echo of itself.

Clutching his side, Beast Boy stood. Though he was a few inches shorter than Robin, he readily stood toe-to-toe with him. His eyes burned like glowing coals. Seething, his chest heaved up and down. His hands quavered of their own volition as his ire rose mercurially. Pleasantries were eschewed. He was a coiled spring prepared to strike without a moment's pause.

"Help? Help? After all that has happened, after you preached about how I was 'grasping at straws,' **now** you want to help? NOW?"

Seeing that he was incensed, Cyborg and Starfire made their way to Beast Boy's side. The former gently laid his hand on the changeling's shoulder while the latter quickly spoke, hoping to diffuse the situation.

"Please, Beast Boy, do not bear the ill will toward Robin. I know that you are upset… You are tired and most worried for Raven, as are we all, but fighting and angry words will not solve anything."

Though she was the voice of reason, her words fell on deaf ears.

"If he would have listened from the start… If he would have looked at all the facts instead of tuning me out and chalking all of it up to puppy love, maybe we could have stopped these guys before it came to this."

"B…" Cyborg spoke, his booming voice reduced to a brusque whisper, "It's in the past, man. It can't be changed. All we can do is pick ourselves up, dust ourselves off, and work together to stop who or _what_ever we are facing."

The cybernetic teen's fatalistic words had a soothing effect on Beast Boy. He was right, after all. The past was _fait accompli. _Regrettable though it was, nothing could be done to alter their circumstances. The present was what mattered most, and at present Raven was fighting for her life.

Beast Boy's body loosened noticeably. Uneasily, he backed away from Robin. Still, the tension in the air was palpable; though the imminent threat had been abated, it was clear that an errant word or misunderstanding could send the armistice tumbling down.

"Beast Boy…" Robin began _sotto voce, _an undercurrent of contrition lacing his words, "Look… I, uh…" He rubbed his hands together nervously, unsure of exactly how to begin. Forthright expression did not come to him naturally. He spent years hardening his body and steeling himself against the world—rigid regimentation and discipline above all else. Similarly, his emotions were palsied by his past; a defense mechanism borne of pain and loss. He knew apologizing wouldn't be easy, but he knew he had to try. It was the only hope he had of reuniting the team and mending the tattered remnants of his friendship with Beast Boy. "I was wrong. I was wrong to have doubted you or questioned your loyalty to the team. I see that now. I should have listened to you instead of brushing you off like I did… I-I guess I was too busy barking orders to listen, and for that…I'm… I'm sorry…"

Beast Boy turned inward. His face betrayed no emotion. Beneath his veneer, however, his mind was Scylla and Charibdus, constantly stirring and churning; pounding his thoughts and sentiments mercilessly against the ragged shores of reason. Could he forgive Robin after all that had happened? He apologized earnestly enough, but that absolve him of all wrongdoing? If he had listened from the start, Raven might not be…

Raven…

His heart quailed and his eyes welled with tears. Visions of Raven swam through his mind's eye, stirring up all that he felt for her. Pangs of urgency shot through him like quicksilver; his heart thundered as his worst fears crept from his subconscious and breathed themselves to life. In an instant, they consumed him.

Caustic murmurings ate away at his composure. They told him that he shouldn't have let Raven join him. That this was _his_ fight, not hers. That somehow—someway—he should have convinced her to let him go it alone. Though she chose to join him, he couldn't help but feel responsible. His insides knotted up in ropes. His throat was parched and raw. He felt as though the world was crashing down around him. He had to get out…he had to get away.

Without a word, he turned and exited the waiting area. He hooked a sharp left down the adjacent corridor, leaving a dumbfounded Robin—flanked by Cyborg and Starfire—in his wake.

"What is his problem?" Robin said without thinking, "I said I was sorry!" He shook his head incredulously. "Is he going to hold a grudge against me?"

"Look, Rob…" Cyborg offered consolingly, "B has been through a lot. He is hurt and tired… He's just not himself right now. I know you wanna make things right and bury the hatchet, but you'll just have to be patient… He'll come around."

Robin's frustration propagated. He apologized, admitting outright that he acted like a jerk. In turn, Beast Boy was supposed to forgive him—at least in part—and leave the acrimony behind them. Instead, nothing had been resolved. Beast Boy was uncompromising as ever and the team was still in shambles. He sighed heavily; his apology did not go as well as he envisioned.

He castigated himself until a hand gently gripped his shoulder and shook him from his thoughts. He found himself gazing vacantly at Starfire, who stood before him, smiling softly.

"Robin, do not mistake Beast Boy's reaction as rejection."

'C'mon Starfire," He scoffed, "You saw what happened…"

"But he did nothing…"

"Exactly!" He protested, "He looked passed me like I wasn't even there."

"Have you ever considered how friend Beast Boy must be feeling?" Robin paused at this. "Beast Boy holds great affection for Raven. He loves her very much. At present, she is terribly wounded. He probably feels as though he is to blame; that he should have done more to protect her. He is always more concerned for others than he is himself."

"But I don't…"

Starfire dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

"Please, Robin… Put yourself in Beast Boy's place. What if it were me fighting for my life?"

His eyes perused hers as he considered such misfortune. Though he didn't proclaim his love for Starfire often enough, his feelings for her were incontrovertible. From the first time they met, he was captivated by her radiance. Before long, she was a fixture at his side. Indeed, he could not conceive his life without her. She was his maiden of the heavens… His princess of the cosmos.

"I know what I need to do…" He averred breathlessly, "I know what I need to do…"

"Excellent…" Starfire warbled encouragingly, "Then you must trust your judgment."

The Boy Wonder nodded in reply. He swallowed hard and shrugged his shoulders a few times, as though he were limbering up for a strenuous workout. After a moment's pause, he took a deep breath and exited the waiting area in pursuit of Beast Boy.

Cyborg stood, mouth agape. He watched the scene unfold before him but—despite his best efforts—could not fathom exactly what happened.

"Star… What exactly is Robin planning to do?"

A sincere smile crept across her countenance as she watched her beau round the corner and disappear. She exuded the joy and sanguinity of one blessed with prescience—insight into the implicit and all that remains to be seen. In a docile tone, she spoke:

"The right thing…"

Kobura awoke disoriented, his head feeling twice its normal size. As his eyes adjusted to the intense light overhead, an icy surge of fear took hold of him. He had no recollection of where he was or how exactly he had gotten there. He tried to make the pieces fit—to construct an intelligible mosaic of the disjointed images flittering through his mind—but he was unable. It was as though he was chasing a dream from which he had escaped, and it was distancing itself on swift wings.

As he stared at the barren white ceiling, he tried in vain to bring his hand to his face. Puzzled, he propped himself up by his elbows and glanced down. His chest was wrapped in bandages and gauze, and his legs were cocooned in stiff, over-starched sheets. He lay in a narrow bed, sandwiched between chrome sidebars, which were locked in peak position. Only then did he notice that his hands were bound; tethered tightly by leather restraints harnessed to the mattress. A shunt had been inserted in his left arm, secured by several lengths of clear tape. The tube in his arm was connected to an IV; a vial of clear liquid and a bag of saline solution were being administered. All the while, electrodes placed on his right arm recorded his every heartbeat—a shrill _beep_ from the electrocardiograph sounded with every pulse.

His heart sank as reality hit home. He was in a hospital. Worse yet, he had been captured. The Master _would __**not**_ be pleased. How could he have been so reckless? How could he have allowed himself to be taken prisoner? More importantly… How did he wind up here?

He squinted his eyes shut as tightly as he could, desperately trying to remember. Unbidden, images passed before him like snapshots: A dragon poised in battle—its wings spread wide—spit fire into the night sky; a spear cut saliently through the air, its rapier-like tip glistening and thirsting for flesh; a massive, feral creature—its green fur singed and matted with blood, its pearlescent fangs bore, its eyes of imprisoned hellfire—studied him like quarry, poised to strike. Then, a caterwaul echoed from within, shattering his concentration. He shuddered. Its memory was as chilling as its timbre. Despite its almost inhuman quality and the haze clouding his thoughts, he recognized To-Chi's voice beneath the terror.

His eyes shot open. To-Chi! Where was To-Chi? He began to flail violently, pummeling the sidebars with his legs as he struggled against the straps binding him to the bed. In an instant everything fell into place; his mind was a lightning rod and all that transpired—all that led him to this point—became clear.

He recalled being sent alongside To-Chi to track the sorceress and the green idiot. When the latter slipped from his hotel into the streets, To-Chi insisted on following him. Next he knew, she was heaped on the ground in a stupor and _they_ were standing above her, preparing to end her life.

He remembered unleashing the cobra on his arm. Then, there was a scream. Horns blared and tires squealed. A dull thud overcame the discord as shards of glass rained down on the asphalt. Abruptly, the night grew quiet and still once more.

As he ran toward the commotion, his stomach churned noxiously. His senses collapsed upon themselves, dulling his perception. Lying prone on the pavement was To-Chi. Ribbons of blood ran from her body. Her beautiful face was twisted into a grimace. Though the world around him remained, time stood still, mocking him.

She was dead. She was dead and **he **was the reason why.

His muscles tensed. He gritted his teeth. Ire rose within him until he was consumed; his mind paralyzed by a miasma of rage.

"TO-CHI!" He strained himself against his restraints, thrashing wantonly. "TO-CHI! NO!" The electrocardiograph droned incessantly, racing rampantly as he brutalized himself in an effort to wriggle free. After a few minutes, hollow footfalls echoed down the corridor outside his room. They advanced without pause—steadily and metrically. His heart pounded feverishly. He could feel adrenaline coursing through him like acid through his veins.

The footsteps stopped directly in front of his door. The tumblers in the lock clicked together harmoniously and the door swung open, revealing a middle aged nurse. Her eyes were sunken. Her face was wrinkled and fallow. Her body was swollen and she carried herself gingerly, as though every step was a burden. Out of his periphery, he noticed an elongated shadow spilt across the linoleum floor. Its owner remained out of sight, but ever-present. As he flailed like a cornered animal, a wave of realization swept over him: He was being guarded.

"You must stop this now!" The dowdy nurse demanded, her tone grating and final, "This is a place of healing not of violence!

Her words fell on deaf ears. Kobura continued to struggle against his binds. She rolled her eyes, exasperated by his recalcitrance. Unfazed, she casually walked to the supply cabinet in the corner of the room. Opening it, she retrieved a hypodermic and a small amber bottle. She plunged the needle into the bottle and pulled back on the piston of the syringe until it was nearly filled with a clear narcotic.

"Apparently, the other nurse did not give you enough morphine to keep you sedated. Since I cannot have you disturbing the other patients in this wing and since you seem unwilling to keep quiet, it looks as though this is the only way."

Kobura kept a sharp eye on the nurse as she approached his bedside. He knew he only had one chance to escape and he could not afford to squander it. In a concerted effort, he yanked back on the leather strap affixed to his right wrist and flung his lower body against the side of the bed. A loud _clang_ resounded as the entire bed-frame shook.

"I don't understand why they bring people such as yourself to the hospital." The nurse remarked bitterly as she inserted the prepped syringe into the intravenous line. "You incite chaos and disorder. You don't care who you hurt. You are inhuman. Fortunately, the honorable Teen Titans put a stop to you."

Kobura seethed. He bent back his wrist and outstretched his fingers. Pain shot up his arm, but he paid no mind. He focused on To-Chi. He focused on the nurse's shrill voice and haughty calumnies. Most of all though, he focused on revenge. Next he knew, his fingers were within reach of a totem tattooed above his right hip—one of a swordsman. Leaning the bulk of his bodyweight over, he was able to make contact and call upon it.

The swordsman materialized behind the nurse, who was busy changing the saline solution in his IV. In a flash, it was upon her. It wrapped its arm around her neck and drew a razor-sharp katana from a scabbard slung across its back. The nurse yelped but was quickly silenced by the feeling of cold steel pressing against her throat.

"Scream and you die." Kobura deigned flatly, "Now undo these restraints."

Whimpering feebly and shaking uncontrollably, the nurse did as she was told. Kobura rubbed the soreness from his wrists and tore out the IV before it could deliver a full dose of morphine to his system. Droplets of blood pooled on the insertion point before trickling down his arm.

"Tell me," He growled as he used the sidebars of the bed to pull himself to a seated position, "Who is standing outside the door?"

The nurse hesitated. She tried to speak, but all that emerged were incoherent ramblings. It was as though her words sublimed as they rolled off her tongue. The swordsman tightened his grip on her neck and jerked back roughly, prompting her to focus and comply.

"There… there is o-one…uh…one o-officer… g-guarding the r-room…"

"Good." Kobura sneered. He labored to his feet and wambled behind the nurse and the swordsman. "Now call him in."

She did as instructed. A young, uniformed man barreled into the room, a timorous look frozen on his face. Upon seeing the nurse at the mercy of the swordsman, he reached for his weapon.

"If you value your life…" Kobura gestured toward the petrified woman, "Or hers… You will do exactly as I say."

The officer stood statuesque, afraid to make any errant movements. He simply nodded his understanding.

"Good. Now take off your clothes and slide them across the floor to me, starting with your belt."

The officer unclasped his belt, which held all of his weapons and tools, dropped it to the floor and kicked it to Kobura. Then, he followed suit with his shirt, pants, and shoes. Hastily, Kobura disrobed and donned the officer's uniform.

"Now," He drew the pistol at his side and held it on the partially-clothed lawman before him. "Beside the woman. On your knees."

The officer quavered as he took his place beside the nurse. He breathed spasmodically, choking in heavy half-breaths, addled by fear. Kobura snickered at the sight of his captors teetering precariously on the head of a pin, a breath away from death.

"You…You'll never make it out of the hospital!" The nurse bellowed, "Security will be at every exit before you make it down the hall!"

Kobura backhanded her across the face. She remained motionless while the stinging pain subsided. Incensed, he took hold of her chin and forced her to look him in the eye. She panted heavily, visibly shaken.

"Were you going to tell on me?" He growled. "Pretend to be one of your beloved heroes?"

"I-I…uh… I…" Tears flowed from her eyes.

"I can't have you spoiling everything. Restoring my honor and reclaiming my place at the Master's side is more important than anything else… especially your life." He gently ran his fingers across her cheek. "I could kill you right now… without a second thought… But I'm not going to. If I take your life, you are spared the Master's ascension. I would hate to deprive you of the experience. Besides… I want you to live so you can watch your beloved heroes fall."

The swordsman took its blade from her throat and in a rapid, fluid movement, plunged it into the officer's shoulder. Before he could draw a breath to scream, the swordsman withdrew the katana and used the blunt end to knock him unconscious. He slumped forward and lay prone; rivulets of crimson arterial blood gushed from his wound, collecting in an ever-expanding pool on the floor.

Then, the swordsman vanished, recalled by its wielder.

"His wound is serious…" Kobura deadpanned as he glanced coldly at the injured officer. He raised his eyes to the nurse, "You could run, call security, and foil my escape, but he would bleed out. If, however, you act quickly you could save his life. The choice is yours."

Without hesitation, the nurse grabbed a handful of sterile pads from a stainless steel tray beside the bed. She tore them open feverishly and began applying pressure to the officer's wound.

Kobura chuckled as he holstered his weapon.

"You are a fool. Heroes fail because they care too much for the weak. The only way to thrive in this world is to deaden yourself to it."

He turned and walked into the hallway. A white-hot flame raged in his heart, driving him. To his Master, he was a failure…a disgrace. To-Chi, his beloved, was dead. All he had left was hatred and the promise of revenge.

"Green Idiot…" He murmured inaudibly as he—a wolf in sheep's clothing—walked the halls of the hospital, "Prepare yourself. For the next time we meet… You will die…"

Beast Boy looked in on Raven through a plate glass window in the adjoining corridor. She was out of surgery and resting soundly. Her wound had been carefully sewn shut by the medical team; the damaged blood vessels were cauterized and repaired. Her chest was mummified by miles of gauze. She was connected to innumerable machines—tubes ran in all directions, strewn about. Her eyes looked worn, encircled by dark bags and her skin was ashen. The only assurance he had that she was alive were the heartbeats registering on the electrocardiograph beside her.

He sighed. An all-too-familiar feeling took hold of him. It was the same sensation that filled him when he dreamt of his parents. It was always the same dream… He would be flying, soaring above the water. When he landed, he could hear their screams. Feel the cold, slimy mud squished between his toes. Smell the scent of rain on the wind as it whipped him. And watch in horror as the small vessel slipped beneath the water's surface as though it had never been. That is when he would awaken, coated in sweat. For a moment, a shiver of terror would reverberate through him; his stomach would roil and his heart would hammer against his chest. Once the dreamscape faded and the world around him made its presence known, he would realize he was safe and everything was okay.

Now, though, there was no hope of emerging from a dream. No chance that everything would be alright when the sun overtook the darkness. There was only dread and regret, eroding him like waves lapping at the shore.

He whirled around, averting his eyes from Raven's form. Tears dripped down his cheeks as he paced back and forth, too keen to his sorrow to rest and too compunctious to constructively channel his nervous energy.

"If you're not careful, you'll wear a hole straight to the next floor."

He recognized the voice as Robin's and reluctantly turned to face him. He didn't need this. Not now. Not when there were greater things than pride and ego at stake.

"Look… Beast Boy…" Robin began pleadingly, "I know I'm not exactly your favorite person right now and I know you have a lot on your mind… but I need to know that things will be okay between us."

"Have they ever been?"

"W-what?" The word stumbled out of the Boy Wonder's mouth.

"Things between us… Have they ever been okay?"

Robin's features stiffened. A lump formed in his throat. Beast Boy's question, while simple and direct, could not be answered so plainly. To salvage their friendship, the subject had to be broached delicately—a misplaced word could cause everything to unravel. He found himself blindly traversing a minefield with only honesty and tact as his guides.

"Well…" He drew out the word, "Yeah… We've always gotten along."

"Who are you trying to convince, me or you?" Beast Boy retorted. He shook his head from side-to-side, "If I was really your friend, you would trust me."

"I **do** trust you, Beast Boy…"

At that, Beast Boy's equanimity failed him. He balled his fists and gritted his teeth. His blood boiled and raced through him; it took all he had to hold himself in check.

"LIAR!" He snarled. "You treat me like some kid you are forced to babysit. Everything is fine as long as I do what I am told and keep my mouth shut!"

"No… That's not it at…"

"SHUT UP!" He took a few steps toward Robin; fierceness pervaded his body language. "How can you do that? How can you stand there and pretend that I am **anything** more than a teammate to you? You don't think I've **seen** it? The coldness in your eyes when you look at me? You try to hide it so that nobody knows and nobody sees… But I do…" His anger waned, overcome by sorrow. He hanged his head and studied the floor. "I'm just a joke to you…" He shook his head and waved his hands dismissively. "It doesn't matter… I don't care what you think of me. Just don't lie about it… You're better than that." Dejectedly, he turned away. He walked to the window and looked in on Raven. "Besides, there are more important things than me and you right now…"

Robin tightly clenched his jaw and stood inert, completely flabbergasted. Though he had hoped to patch things up with Beast Boy, the grievous wounds beleaguering their relationship were still too fresh—too recently inflicted—to be healed. He realized, however, that time is the greatest convalescent. Words, while indicative of intentions, are frail. Actions are more meaningful. To earn Beast Boy's respect and trust once more, he would have to be a pillar of strength and solidarity in this, his darkest hour.

"I couldn't agree more." Slowly, he approached the window. His eyes widened as they rested upon Raven. The very sight of her turned his blood cold. To see her—one so strong, so selfless—laid low was horrifying. "Anyone…Any**thing** that would do this needs to be dealt with immediately."

Beast Boy turned to him, a look of incredulity upon his face.

"You don't think we tried? These aren't just some thugs or petty criminals we are dealing with here. They are strong. They are organized. They know what they want and they aren't afraid to do whatever it takes to get it. And now that we know what they have planned, we have gone up from minor annoyance to immediate threat in the food chain."

"So, what's your plan?"

"My plan?" A look of shock crept across Beast Boy's countenance.

"Yeah." Robin replied. "You know who and what we are up against better than anyone else. What do you think our next move should be?"

Beast Boy receded into himself, his mind a cavalcade of cogitation. He thought of what To-Chi had told them: The Master's plan to marry Midori and father a child with her to gain possession of Kusanagi. He considered the iniquity and despotism that would proliferate if he was successful. The collective fate of an entire country—if not the world itself—was at stake. Yet, the world was the furthest thing from his mind. He focused on Raven. He wanted to see her rise from her bed. He longed to see her smile… to hold her in his arms…to hear her call his name. She was all that mattered. Without her, the world was but a husk; a hollow, meaningless shell.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do." His words pierced the air, rife with conviction. "We're taking the fight to them. Raven and I… We were playing it safe. We didn't know what to expect so we laid low and tried to figure out what they were planning. But now we know. There is no reason to keep running and hiding."

Robin held firm as he studied Beast Boy. He looked weak, his green complexion a few shades lighter than normal. His eyelids were half-closed; he struggled mightily to rouse himself in spite of his condition. It was clear his wounds were hindering him, and the toll they were taking was evident.

"Beast Boy… are you sure? Raven is out-of-commission and you… You don't look like you could go three rounds with a fruit fly right now."

"I'll manage." He snorted. "We can't let these guys recover. We need to hit them soon… on **their** turf, where they won't expect it. And when we do…" His eyes narrowed in contempt. "We need to make sure they **pay…**"

The frigidity of Beast Boy's words sent a chill through him. There was no mistaking his intent. There was no compassion in his voice, no regard for the enemy. All that resided within him was animosity. It was a side of the changeling he had never seen before.

"Look, I know you want to rescue Midori and take these guys out of play, but you don't want to go down that road… You're not a killer…"

Beast Boy set his eyes upon him. Behind his emerald orbs, enmity—like a feral beast clamoring to be unleashed—skulked. They were distant…hollow… Blank slates upon which anything could be inscribed.

"Robin… I know that you were trained by Batman and that he taught you justice is the 'righteous' path. That we can only take things so far before we cross the line that separates heroes and criminals… I get that. But tell me… How has it worked for Gotham? How long are the streets clean before the Joker or Poison Ivy or any of those psychopaths break out of Arkham and set up shop again?" His tone resounded, bolstered by passion. "Mento always told us: 'Whatever it takes.' That was our motto. I didn't understand it then… It seemed too harsh…too cruel. But now, I get it. It is the **only ** way to deal with scumbags like this. When everything is said and done, it comes down to them or us. We can't afford to take half-measures."

Robin's jaw hung lax. He couldn't believe his ears. Shock pervaded his expression as he searched for the right words.

'Killing them isn't the answer… There has to be another way."

"THEY KIDNAPPED MIDORI! THEY **ALMOST KILLED** RAVEN! LOOK AT HER! JUST **LOOK** AT HER!"

"I know… And they** will pay…** But not like that. If we cross that line, we'd become them and everything we've worked for… everything we've done would be meaningless. No… I have to believe in justice. I have to believe there is a better way… I have to believe in a better world."

"Go ahead…" Beast Boy said plainly, "I have to live in this one. Now are you going to help me or are we just going to talk morals and ethics?"

Robin felt uneasiness settle inside of him. He had grown accustomed to opposing the forces of darkness—the elements that threatened innocent lives—and bringing them to justice. What Beast Boy was suggesting, however, troubled him. Sending bad guys to jail was one thing… Sending them to the morgue was another matter entirely. He was toeing the line between enforcer of the law and tyrannical vigilante… and he was asking him to follow suit.

If he offered to help, he risked everything—his beliefs, his integrity, his reputation—to settle a vendetta. If he shunned Beast Boy, though, he risked even more—their friendship and the future of the Titans. Ambivalence tore him asunder. Either course of action was fraught with perilous consequences.

"I'm in…" He spoke sheepishly.

Beast Boy's visage, clouded and dulled by fatigue, brightened slightly.

"Good… Rest up. We hit them hard tomorrow night…"

"What about you?" Robin asked, his brow knitted in consternation. "You need your rest…"

"Don't worry about me…" Beast Boy replied, dismissing Robin's concerns. "I'll be ready when the time comes… Besides… I don't want to leave her…" He gestured through the window at Raven's static form. "I want to stay close-by… in case there is any change in her condition…"

"Okay." Robin relented, "I'm going to go talk things over with Cyborg and Starfire and fill them in on what is going on. One of us will have to stay behind with Raven and make sure she is safe."

Beast Boy nodded in reply and turned away, diverting his attention to Raven.

With a sigh, Robin turned around and began walking toward the waiting area. He rubbed his temples with his fingers as he navigated the labyrinthine halls. He had hoped for a more peaceable reconciliation. Instead, he found himself embroiled in a blood feud, the end of which would be tragic whether or not they were triumphant. He reached to his belt and pulled out his communicator.

"Cyborg, come in."

After a moment of garbled static, Cyborg's image came across the device's screen clearly.

"Robin, what's up?"

"Can you meet me in the cafeteria? We need to talk…in private…"

A quizzical look adorned Cyborg's face.

"Sure. What about?"

Robin sighed heavily. His voice trembled as he spoke in a hushed tone:

"It's Beast Boy… He's not thinking clearly. We need to stop him before he does something he regrets…"


	14. Chapter 14

Ok, here are standard disclaimers. We do not own, nor claim to own any rights to the Teen Titans, or any other borrowed characters. We also make no claims towards any original characters we invent for this story.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The changeling stood silently, like a sentinel, watching over Raven through the glass window. His breaths were slow and shallow; hot tears were welling in his eyes. Raven, his dear friend Raven, had a hole in her chest where Kobura's spear had pierced, no, it had violated her body, raping her with its unnaturally sharp point and leaving her at death's door.

Beast Boy felt like a failure, he had been unable to protect her from Kobura's tattoo golem. He had tried, he even became the Beast, but he had failed and now she was paying the price for his ineptitude and incompetence.

He was also feeling like an idiot. Before Kobura arrived, he told her: "Just as long as you know that I'd rather spend my time with you than anyone else."

It was true; he realized that Raven was more than a friend. She had defied Robin to come with him to Japan, to help him find Midori. What did this all mean? He felt so confused and scared.

Raven looked like a damaged porcelain doll. She was still unusually pale and his heart broke yet again when he saw the state she was in. A ventilator hose was taped to her mouth, helping her to breathe the oxygen rich air that was being delicately pumped into her ravaged lungs. The doctors still believed that she might lose the punctured lung as the wound was deep and wide. The cursed spear had missed her heart and main blood vessels, had it struck just a few more inches to the right she would have died instantly.

Beast Boy choked back a sob as he focused on her face, her delicate features looked gaunt and lifeless as the only movement in her body was the slow and steady rising and falling of her ventilator assisted chest. Her body was a Gordian knot of wires and tubes, all working in concert to keep her alive.

The worst part of it all was that the spear was meant for him. Had he not dodged it Raven would never have been injured. Had he summoned the Beast sooner none of this would have happened. He should have taken that spear; he knew that she was running behind him.

"What kind of friend am I? I let my best friend get hurt." He whispered to himself. "I should have been watching out for her."

Beast Boy leaned his forehead against the window and began to sob.

"I'm so sorry Raven, please forgive me. I failed you and let that monster hurt you. Please, please forgive me." He sobbed sotto voce as the tears fell from his face to the floor.

His self flagellation was interrupted when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Beast Boy, please forgive me for interrupting you, but Dr. Nakamura wishes to speak with you." A young, petite woman in a nurse's uniform informed him. "He has news regarding Miss Raven."

Beast Boy opened his eyes and saw a team of physicians gathered around Raven's bed. The changeling nodded his agreement and followed the nurse, who to his surprise opened the door and led him into Raven's ICU room. An older, gray haired doctor walked toward him.

"Are you Miss Raven's boyfriend?" He asked point blank.

"She … she doesn't have one. I'm a really close friend. How is she doctor?"

"She is improving at an impressive rate. She is only partially human, correct?"

"Yes, doctor, she is."

"That explains her recovery. I'll be blunt Mr. Beast Boy, when she arrived we did not believe she would survive her injury. But not only will she survive, we think we can save her damaged lung."

"Oh thank God." Beast Boy sobbed.

"Forgive me for my impertinence young superhero; I assumed she was your girlfriend because she called out a name just a moment ago, and we thought it was yours. All we could understand was the word 'gar'. Does that mean anything to you?"

"It does." He replied as he wiped his tears away with his tattered sleeve.

Dr. Nakamura took a good look at the changeling, examining him with the critical and experienced eye of a physician with over 30 years of experience. There room was silent except for the faint beeps from the ECG, which was displaying a steady and healthy heartbeat for Raven.

"Mr. Beast Boy, I would like to make a deal with you."

"What? A deal? What do you mean?"

"Your injuries require immediate treatment young warrior, and I know that you will remain at this window and refuse any help. Here is what I propose: If you allow me to treat your wounds I will permit you to remain at Miss Raven's side until she recovers … even though you are neither her spouse nor her boyfriend. I will make this exception for you since you are a hero and a close friend of Miss Raven."

"Thank you doctor, I accept your offer."

"A wise choice, young man. I will return with a nurse in a moment. Please have a seat and wait for us here."

Dr. Nakamura left Beast Boy alone with Raven in the ICU room. He was beginning to relax, feeling the tension and adrenaline subside away. He pulled up a chair, one of those heavy metal framed and uncomfortable chairs that looked indestructible and slid it next to the hospital bed, careful to not interfere with or touch any of the tubes or wires that were attached to the sorceress' still figure. As he sat down he noticed her hand was free of attachments and gingerly took it in his own after removing the torn glove on his hand. Her hand felt small and it was cold to his touch. He covered her hand with his other palm in an instinctive attempt to warm it. He closed his eyes and sighed, still troubled by her condition yet encouraged by her prognosis.

He held her hand for several minutes, caressing it, his eyes closed, waiting for Dr. Nakamura to return. He put it back down where it rested originally, giving her hand a final pat as he released it. He then opened his eyes and what he saw made his heart leap into his throat.

He was facing the window and saw that standing at the end of the hallway was a policeman, or at least a man that looked like a police officer. That was not what Beast Boy noticed at first. What had actually caught his eye was not the man's uniform, but rather it was the tattoos on his exposed arms that made the changeling's heart rate jump. The policeman was staring at him through the window, with an intense hatred burning in his eyes, searing like a branding iron.

Beast Boy stood up and returned Kobura's glare with a fierceness and viciousness that rivaled it. He knew it was the tattooed villain who stood menacingly at the end of the hall. The changeling no longer felt relaxed, instead he felt a powerful instinct swell within his chest. He felt no fear in spite of his weakened condition and snarled at the man who had maimed Raven. All he could think of was protecting her from the tattooed fiend. He would be damned if he would allow Kobura to harm even a single hair on Raven's head.

The villain gritted his teeth as he began to approach the window, his face contorted in pure unadulterated rage. His steps were uneven, and Beast Boy's animal instincts told him that his opponent was in a debilitated state, but Kobura continued approaching.

The changeling felt a surge of rage course through his body. He opened his mouth and a fearsome roar came out as he began to morph into his mighty alter ego, The Beast.

Kobura's eyes opened wide at the appearance of the fearsome leviathan, which was only separated from him by a thin pane of glass. The ink covered man tapped on his dragon tattoo but nothing happened. He watched in terror as Beast Boy completed his transformation into the terrifying monster and had a quick flashback, remembering how the creature nearly ripped his chest out in a single strike and began to back away while The Beast approached the window with what he thought was a murderous expression on its green furry face.

It was then that an elevator door opened and a gurney, surrounded by a trauma team emerged from it, blocking Kobura from his view. The medics were so focused on their patient that they did not even notice the green beast in the room as they passed by. Once they were gone The Beast saw that Kobura had vanished, having fled in terror after seeing the monster that had wounded him earlier.

With no warning The Beast morphed back into Beast Boy's human form. Then, just as the door to the room opened and Dr. Nakamura entered, he collapsed onto the floor.

"Nurse, call a trauma team, immediately!" The physician barked as he crouched down to examine the now unconscious changeling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin was seated at a table in the hospital's cafeteria. It resembled hospital cafeterias from around the world as it served cheap and insipid food to the hospital's staff and any visitors who chose to dine in its antiseptic environment.

Cyborg was seated next to him as Starfire served them some pork buns and rice balls she had purchased. Robin picked up a rice ball from his plate and sniffed it before dropping it disdainfully back onto his plate. Cyborg was not as fussy and after quickly consuming his portion he asked the Boy Wonder: "Are you going to eat those?"

Robin gave him a distracted look before shaking his head. As Cyborg snagged his meal Robin cleared his throat.

"Like I said before, we need to stop Beast Boy. He isn't himself right now and I'm really concerned that he might do something he'll regret the rest of his life."

"What are you talking about?" Cyborg replied through a mouthful of food.

"He wants to kill the guys who kidnapped Midori."

"Oh bullshit!" Cyborg retorted.

"Robin, are you certain of this? You have been wrong about Beast Boy before." Starfire interjected.

"Look, I know what you're thinking, that I want to make him look bad him since he proved me wrong. I'm not making this up; he wants to kill them because of what happened to Raven. He told me himself. He even asked me to help him."

"Do you blame him? I mean I kinda want to rip Kobura's head off myself. What he did to Raven, that was vicious, unforgiveable. I don't take kindly to anyone who makes a Raven-kabob out of my little sis. And if I'm feeling that way, BB must be feeling worse, a whole lot worse. You know how protective he is of Raven. The Beast only appears when she's in danger."

"Cyborg is correct. Beast Boy is a warrior and he needs to avenge the injuries that were done to his heart mate."

Robin gave Starfire a look that said '_Oh please, you have to be joking_.'

"It doesn't matter." He replied instead. "We can't let him do that. It would leave him scarred for life. Remember after the Adonis situation when the Beast first appeared. He was sick for weeks from just remembering that he ate meat. If he kills anyone he'll never forgive himself … and neither will Raven."

Robin paused, looking pensive before continuing.

"I know you guys think that I don't appreciate him, that I don't care about him. But I do care about him, a lot more than you think."

"Sure you do, that's why you threatened to arrest him when he first became The Beast." Cyborg snorted. "That's why you always treat him like a fool."

"Listen to me! I know that I can be obsessive to the point of shutting you all out when there is a job to get done. If anyone knows that it's you Starfire. I know that I blew it in Tokyo and you had every right to turn your back on me, forever."

The princess nodded.

"You do have my support my beloved. But what shall we do?"

"Star's right, we can't just walk up to B and tell him: _You can't kill those scumbags, because that isn't the Titans' way of doing things_. If we gang up on him he'll bolt and search for Midori by himself, and maybe even get killed in the process."

"That's why I've asked you here to brainstorm with me. I already told him that I'm in."

"You did what?" Cyborg gasped. "Why the hell did you say that?"

Starfire placed a hand on the Boy Wonder's shoulder.

"Robin was making the peace with Beast Boy."

"Yeah, I got that Star, but why that? How the hell can we back out of that?" Cyborg moaned.

"I have an idea." Robin offered. "We'll ask Beast Boy to stay behind to protect Raven while we go and find Midori."

"Yo Rob, what happens if they come here? BB will hafta kill them, if they don't kill him and Raven first, he won't have any choice. And they might come back man; you know that To-Chi died. They're gonna want revenge."

"I have that figured out. We'll issue a press release saying that Raven died of her injuries and that Beast Boy has gone with us to Kyoto. That will draw them to us, while Raven and Beast Boy recover. To be honest, I'm hoping we can wrap this whole thing up before they're discharged."

"Robin, we have no idea of who or what we are up against. Look at what happened to our friends." Starfire remarked.

"I can call for reinforcements from the honorary Titans. I'll contact the Titans East."

"I fear that we do not have time on our side Robin. From what To-Chi told Raven and Beast Boy Midori's abductor is ready to take the next step."

Robin heaved a sigh.

"Then it's up to us. Starfire, Cyborg will you follow me?"

Cyborg's human eyebrow arced in surprise.

"You're asking us? No 'Titans Go!'?"

"Listen, I'm sorry about what happened back at home."

"Sorry? Look man, you went all Mento on us! We aren't the Doom Patrol Robin, we're a family and you're our honorary big brother, but that doesn't make you …"

"I know Cyborg, I forgot. I'm just asking you guys to give me another chance. I know I can be a good leader. We have to do this; the whole world is counting on us."

"Boyfriend Robin, the ones you owe the apology to are Raven and especially Beast Boy."

Robin grimaced.

"You think I don't know that Starfire! Raven almost died because I wouldn't swallow my pride."

Starfire stood up.

"Let us go and comfort our friends. It is the right thing to do."

Just as the three Titans stood up to leave there was a loud commotion near the cafeteria's exit. A nurse, escorted by two police officers, entered the cafeteria's dining area. She quickly scanned the room and saw the Titans, after which she ran to them as quickly as she could, followed by the police officers. As she reached them she began to rattle off in Japanese, as she was panting to catch her breath.

"What is she saying Star?" Cyborg asked.

The Tamaranian raised he hand to shush the tin man while she continued to listen to the nurse. Her eyes widened in shock.

"She is saying that Beast Boy has collapsed."

"No!" Cyborg gasped.

"She's also saying that Kobura escaped." Robin added.

"Please, follow me." The nurse interrupted in broken English.

The three heroes followed her back to the Intensive Care Unit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kobura burst out of the hospital's main entrance, narrowly avoiding crashing into an old woman who was in a wheelchair. Ignoring the protests from the woman's handlers he bolted into the darkness, disappearing into the nighttime shadows. The adrenalin was pumping in his system and he ran like a gazelle until he had covered a few kilometers. Reaching the point of exhaustion he searched for a place to hide and rest. He saw a dark alleyway and darted into it.

He fell to his knees, panting as he struggled to catch his breath. A sense of nausea overcame him and he began to dry heave as his stomach was empty. The morphine the nurse had given him had nearly worn off and his chest felt as if it was on fire.

He remembered that the green monster had maimed him. Not only had it destroyed his gorilla golem, it had slashed his chest open, destroying several of his tattoos in the process. He now understood why he had been unable to summon his dragon back at the hospital. Given the weakened state he was in it was impossible. It was a miracle that he had been able to conjure the samurai warrior at all back in his hospital room.

As he slowly calmed himself down Kobura took stock of his situation. It was then that it finally hit home that To-Chi had perished. Kobura allowed himself to mourn his loss in the darkness and privacy of the alley and he shed bitter tears. Just a month ago the Master had granted them his permission to wed. That would never happen now; she was lost forever, stolen from him by the green gaijin and his demonic companion. Kobura frowned as he thought of the Master. He knew that he was not only disgraced by his failure to neutralize the changeling and the demoness, but that he had committed an unforgivable sin. To-Chi was the Master's niece, the daughter of his late sister. He had taken To-Chi in as his own daughter and raised her as such. Kobura knew he would be blamed and punished for her death.

He knew that he had lost everything. Returning to the clan was out of the question, for he was now an outcast or even worse, a man with a price on his head due to his cataclysmic failure. The Master would no doubt demand his life in exchange for losing To-Chi and Kobura knew that his days were numbered, he would not be able to escape the Master's wrath, especially not after he took possession of the Kusanagi.

He remembered seeing the demoness in the hospital, next to his nemesis in the ICU. She had somehow miraculously survived the magical spear. He cursed his misfortune and the unfairness of his fate. Why did the gods allow the changeling's mate to survive while letting his beloved To-Chi die? Were they doing this to mock him?

Kobura knew what he had to do and he was aware that time was not on his side. He would avenge To-Chi, an eye for an eye, by finishing the job with the sorceress. He would take her away from the green fool the same way he had taken his To-Chi from him. And he would make him watch her die, powerless to help her.

He would not kill the changeling however; he wanted his enemy to live the rest of his life with the memory of watching his beloved die a prolonged and agonizing death. And he knew that she was his beloved, he had heard his wail of despair when the spear pierced the demoness's chest. She was more than a friend, of that there was no doubt.

The memory of the dreaded Beast came back to Kobura's mind. He was too weak to face the changeling; he needed to buy time to recover, to gather his strength, to exact his revenge.

Once that was accomplished the Master could do whatever he wanted with him, nothing would matter anymore since his life was over, forfeit without To-Chi at his side. But before it came to that he would make sure that the changeling had nothing to live for as well.

Kobura needed to change out of the police uniform. There was a thrift shop around the corner and he sent one of his lesser golems, a mongoose, into the store to steal a change of clothes for him. The golem quickly returned with an inconspicuous outfit, one that had long sleeves to hide his tattoos.

The tattooed man carefully removed the policeman's shirt he was wearing. With the effect of the pain killer now gone he was aware of how seriously injured he actually was as he felt darts of sharp pain shoot across his torso as he removed the shirt.

He cautiously removed the bandages from his chest and was not comforted with what he saw. There were several deep gashes that had been stitched closed, as the rows of sutures bore witness.

Kobura recalled the healing trance technique that the clan's medic, Setsuna, had taught him to perform. He had only learned it because the Master had insisted, even though Kobura felt he would never need to use it, as only the weak are ever injured. He now knew better and prepared himself for the task. He fashioned a haphazard dwelling with some discarded cardboard boxes in the alley, taking great care to make the appear like a heap of refuse and hid himself within them, knowing that the trance might require days to be effective and he did not wish to be interrupted by passersby.

As he slipped into his smelly abode he thought of the demoness and how he would execute her while the green idiot watched. Once he was in the lotus position he began to meditate and soon the world around him began to disappear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Master paced around his chambers as he examined the newspaper article that one of his apprentices had brought to him to read. He stopped walking and threw the newspaper down.

"You are certain of this Seiji? It is not a deception?"

The young man bowed reverently before replying.

"Yes master, we have recovered To-Chi's remains from the authorities. I am sorry Master, but it was her body, of that there is no doubt. The Titans murdered her."

Seiji saw his master form a fist which trembled with the fury he was trying to suppress.

"She was like a daughter to me."

"Yes Master."

"And Kobura escaped from the authorities?"

"Yes Master. He wounded a police officer and wore his clothes to escape."

The room fell silent as Seiji knew he should say nothing more. Finally, after several minutes the Master broke the silence.

"Seiji, Kobura will try to avenge To-Chi's death, we cannot allow that to happen at this time. If he kills the sorceress and her companion it will attract others. We might even find ourselves facing the Justice League. We cannot permit this to happen, not until we have the Kusanagi. Once we have it and made its power our own not even the Kryptonian will be able to stop up us."

"I understand Master. What do you wish for me to do?"

"Take our best men, find Kobura and bring him back to me. Kill him if you must, but under no circumstances must he return to the hospital to seek revenge."

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Enter." The Master called out.

A young woman entered the Master's inner sanctum and bowed.

"Forgive me for interrupting Master, but it has just been reported on the television news that the sorceress has died of her wounds."

"Thank you Haruna. Leave us now."

The girl bowed and left the room, sliding the door shut behind her.

The Master balled his fists as he addressed his apprentice.

"Bring him back Seiji, bring that idiot back. Find him before the Titans do, is that understood?"

"I will bring Kobura back Master, alive."

The three Titans stared dumbfounded through the room's window. A second bed had been set up for Beast Boy and he appeared to be resting peacefully. Unlike Raven he was not hooked up to a ventilator and was connected only to an ECG and a basic saline drip.

Dr. Nakamura had finished conferring with a colleague and emerged from the room. He proceeded immediately to the Titans, who by the looks on their faces were eager for an explanation.

"Your friend will be fine. He seems to share Miss Raven's knack for healing quickly." Nakamura announced in flawless English.

"What happened Doc?" Cyborg asked as he checked the sensor array built into his arm. "My sensors are saying that he's just tired."

"That, and the fact that he's still recovering from his own wounds. Something happened, something that stressed him out. It's the only explanation. Everything else says that he's recovering just fine. I was just getting ready to treat his injuries. He collapsed just as I returned with some medication for him."

"I wonder…" Robin mumbled to no one in particular.

"You may come in and see him, but please do not disturb Miss Raven, as she is still not ready for visitors."

"Why is she not levitating?" Starfire asked.

"I beg your pardon?" Nakamura asked. "Did you say levitating?"

Robin nodded.

"Not too long ago Raven was injured, but not this severely. She went into a healing trance and recovered very quickly."

"Maybe she's too weak to start the trance." Cyborg added.

"That is interesting; I will inform the staff that this might happen. Now if you'll follow me."

Dr. Nakamura led the three Titans into the ICU room. The Titans paused in front of Raven's bed.

"She looks awful." Cyborg remarked as he checked his sensor array. "There's a lot of metabolic activity."

"She is healing at a remarkable pace; I cannot explain from where she is drawing the energy to accomplish this." Nakamura replied as the demoness began to levitate.

"Remarkable!" The physician exclaimed. "I have never seen anything like this before."

Meanwhile, Beast Boy stirred and began to wake up. The Titans and the doctor moved over to his bed. The changeling murmured as woke.

"Stay away from her Kobura… I'll kill you if you even lay a finger on her." He moaned as he thrashed in his bed.

"Raven is safe Beast Boy, and so are you." Starfire comforted him.

Beast Boy opened his eyes and saw his friends looking down upon him with concerned looks on their faces.

"Star? Cy? What happened?" The green Titan asked, clearly confused.

"That's what we want to know." Robin replied. "Did you see Kobura?"

Beast Boy shook his head several times as he gathered his bearings.

"Yeah, he was here, outside of the window."

"And you turned into the Beast?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, but I don't remember anything after that."

"You collapsed Mr. Beast Boy; I am guessing that the stress of transforming into this 'Beast' overwhelmed you in your weakened state."

"Then why didn't Kobura finish us off? And where's Raven? Is she OK?"

"I'm guessing he ran away when he saw the Beast. You almost killed him the first time, he probably hasn't forgotten that." Robin conjectured. "And don't worry, Raven's safe."

"B, you need to stay here with Raven, to protect her in case he comes back." Cyborg added.

Robin had issued the fake press release an hour earlier. By now every TV and Radio station would have reported it and it would be in the morning papers as well. He hoped that would be enough to keep him and his cohorts away.

"Cyborg is right Beast Boy. Raven needs you to stay here. We'll rescue Midori." Robin confirmed.

Beast Boy sat up in his bed.

"No! I want to go! I want those bastards to pay for what they did to her."

"She needs you here man. We got your back covered." Cyborg reassured him.

The changeling looked over towards her bed.

"She's levitating."

"That's right Beast Boy, and you need to be here when she wakes up. And it's a good thing you were here earlier. Kobura would have killed her had she been alone." Robin informed him.

Beast Boy felt a lump form in his throat. He knew they were right. Someone had to stay behind and protect Raven.

"Star, couldn't you stay with her?"

"No friend, if only three Titans are to rescue Midori, then we need three healthy ones. You must stay and protect Raven."

"I'm fine, I can do this!"

"I apologize young superhero, but you are in no shape to fight. I am afraid I must demand that you stay here in the hospital until I give you a clean bill of health."

Beast Boy stared at Raven's gently levitating form. He felt torn, anguished. He knew that Midori was waiting for him to rescue her, but how could he leave Raven alone and unprotected? It was a horrible feeling, as if he was being ripped apart. He hated being in this situation, being asked to step aside while the others risked their lives to rescue Midori. He glanced a second time at Raven and sighed.

"Ok, I'll stay, but you gotta promise to call me if you get into trouble."

The three nodded.

"Robin, promise me you'll hit them hard, make them pay for what they did to Raven, don't show them any mercy, especially not to Kobura."

"We will avenge Raven! I swear by X'hal!" Starfire interjected.

"Don't worry Beast Boy. They'll get what they have coming to them. That's a promise." Robin reassured him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was originally planning on posting this update after Christmas, but I finished it before I thought I would, so here you are: an early Christmas present! I'll try to have the next one posted before new years!

And now to acknowledge those of who have been reviewing this story!

**The Cretan** - "Y'know I've read all kinds of things, from Shakespeare to JK Rowling. From comic books to the Holy Bible. From Salvatore's Drizzt saga (awesome books by the way) to Dickens's Great Expectations. In short, I've read about the best and worst printed in the western world. Same with fanfictions. I've read ones that are on par as good as anything their respective fandoms have to offer and some even better. I've also read works that had me looking for bleach to pour in my eyes. I have to say that pound for pound this is probably the best Teen Titan collab (cartoon or comic) I have ever read. Y'all hold yer loved ones tight and have a Merry Christmas."

_Thanks! I feel privileged to work with such great fellow writers,_

**BordomKillz**- "first YAY you guys up dated haha love this story its staarting to get pretty intense up-date soon plz xD"

_Sorry for the delays! We will do our best._

**MasterBrattan** - "definately a good point on Joker, guy needs a bullet in the brain"

_But then who would Batsy fight?_

**Hairul The Nightrage Beast** - "Well Round 2 with Beast Boy, Kobura you'll gonna be a lil piece of meat you Piece of ******* ****, when the Beast slices you into shredded and pounded flesh. And Robin please less of the BS spouting from your mouth if you wanna the team's respect you have to give and take this is what happens when you're too holed up with Bats and talk about being a big fat ***** Hypocrite when he pulled off a Red X on the team."

_Now, now! No racial epithets please!_

_I think Robin is slowly learning his lesson._

**GreenRock** - "It seems to me that with every passing chapter, the bar on this story keeps being raised."

_It makes it kind of daunting when my fellow writers do such great work. Still one must at least try._

**St. Jack of randomness** - "Not to sound rude, but why did you have to make innocent, funny Beast Boy into the shape-shifting DC equivalent of The Punisher? Other than that I thought this was a great chapter, I like how you detailed Robin and BB's conflicting morals."

_Poor BB, can you really blame him?_

**Concolor44** - "Dammit, Robin! Your rigid moral code DOES NOT cover every eventuality! BB is right. There are some scum walking around, breathing somebody else air and taking up somebody else's space, who quite simply need to die.

And Robin wants to dilute the team even further? The heck? I don't believe he's thinking clearly.

This doesn't look good."

_Robin is in a bad place right now: 2 team mates are injured and the other two don't trust him completely, yet he is now entrusted with rescuing Midori. It has to suck to be the Boy Wonder sometimes._

**Alexpv22** - "Man, tension's really starting to build now. I kind of understand where Beast Boy's coming from a little bit; even if a hero throws a crook in jail, they'll still come back and cause more chaos in the future.

I slightly agree that the Titans should dispose of Kobura and his associates right away. But on the other hand, Robin is right; if they resort to doing that they'll be no better than any of the crooks they've busted several times over.

I just hope BB clears his head enough to realize his mistake just as Robin did with his. Another great chapter, hope to see the next part soon."

_There is a very fine line between being a vigilante and being a superhero. And sometimes rather that you crossing the line, the line crosses you._

**FelynxTiger** - "the anguish build between Robin and Gar was something i can barely take such side of darkness in BB's persona, and this has been just reveal to the other teammates

The fight between the justice line was incredible i think thats all i have to say for now see you next ch. guys"

_Sometimes it's easy to forget that behind the Jokester's Mask that BB wears is someone who been through more than any of his teammates._


	15. Chapter 15

Ok, here are standard disclaimers. We do not own, nor claim to own any rights to the Teen Titans, or any other borrowed characters. We also make no claims towards any original characters we invent for this story.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The room was silent in the early morning as Midori shifted around, in futile attempt to find a comfortable position in her futon. She was locked away in a dark windowless room in the basement of the dilapidated mansion that belonged to the Master. An uneaten meal sat cold on a nearby tray, which had become a ritual as she refused to eat anything that was offered to her since she had been brought to the Master's house.

The hunger pangs had become excruciating, but she refused to eat as it remained the one action she still had any control over. She drank copious amounts of unsweetened tea to stave off her hunger, and after nearly a week of her hunger strike she was beginning to feel weak and on occasion even dizzy. The temptation to eat something solid was growing as she knew that her fast wasn't going to accomplish anything tangible beyond demonstrating her defiance against her captors.

Her caretaker was Haruna, the bespectacled young woman who had earlier informed the Master of Raven's alleged death at the hospital. Haruna had been sold into indentured servitude to the Master's household at a tender age, even though the medieval practice was banned by contemporary Japanese law. Haruna had told her, shortly after informing the Master, of Raven's reported death, showing her a newspaper as corroboration.

The news hit Midori hard. She had briefly met the sorceress back in Jump City, and while she had felt hostile vibrations from the gray girl that day, learning of her death at Kobura's hand infuriated her. It gave her a new sense of resolve to defy the Master and to not collaborate with him in any way for form.

She had been able to sense that the female Titan had latent feelings for Beast Boy. Raven was masterful at hiding any external manifestation of those sentiments, but Midori was not only Japanese, she had been raised in a very traditional and old fashioned Japanese family, where her parents NEVER displayed any affection for each other. Because of this she learned from a tender age to read emotions that were carefully hidden behind a mask, and in Raven's case it didn't matter that the sorceress had a gray mask.

Midori thought about poor Beast Boy. He was probably mourning the loss of his teammate and dear friend. There was precious little she could do to assist him but she had resolved to defy her captors with every fiber in her body, even if meant that she lost her life in the process.

Of course that would not happen. The mysterious Master needed her to take possession of the Kusanagi, the Japanese Excalibur. She didn't know much about the ancient sword, except that for some reason the Master desperately wanted to possess it any cost and that it had been in her family's possession for generations. She almost felt as if she was trapped in an Inuyasha episode, except for the fact that a happy ending was not guaranteed at the end of the show.

Her thoughts drifted back to the green Titan. The Master held him with the greatest disdain, yet she had the utmost faith in Beast Boy. She knew he had defeated Kobura, sending him to the hospital. What was a shock to her was the news that To-Chi, the Master's nice, had died. The entire house was abuzz over the news and she overheard her captors speaking in hushed tones, saying that the changeling and the sorceress had murdered her.

Midori simply could not believe the accusations. It wasn't possible, Beast Boy wasn't a murderer. She had followed his career since the founding of the Titans and had always admired him for his personal integrity and his devotion to the sanctity of life. She knew that he had never killed anyone before, even though there had been many justifiable opportunities in the past.

Midori's meditation was interrupted by the sound of her cell door opening. Her dark room was lit up by the bright light in the hallway and she was temporarily blinded. Her hearing was of course unaffected by the bright light. She heard two pairs of feet enter the room and she shielded her eyes with her hand. She was able to distinguish two female figures, one which appeared to be carrying something bulky that was draped over her arm.

"Get up." A matronly voice ordered. "It's time for you to get dressed."

The other woman, Haruna, helped her get on her feet. It was then that Midori saw that the matronly woman was carrying a Kimono, an Uchikake to be precise. Midori gasped when she saw it, for it meant only one thing: to wear it meant she was a bride.

"I refuse to wear it. I will not marry the Master." She announced defiantly.

"Be silent, foolish child. Where do you think you are? In the decadent west? Your parents have arranged your marriage to the Master; you have no say in the matter."

"I certainly do have a say! Forced marriages are illegal under Japanese law!"

The matron snorted derisively at her.

"You know better than that, you impertinent child! Modern laws, especially those modeled after those in the West do not apply to the old houses. And once the Master rises and takes his rightful place as Emperor he will rid Japan of such decadent gaijin influences."

Midori balled her fists and snarled at the older woman.

"I will not dress up as a bride and I will not marry him. I refuse!"

The matron slapped Midori across her face.

"Have it your way, I will call for the guards and they will restrain you while I dress you. And as for requiring your acceptance, it is not required. You have been promised to the Master by your parents and that is all that is required. Your consent is irrelevant."

"I won't marry him!" She snarled. "I will be rescued!"

The old woman laughed derisively at Midori's outburst.

"You still think that the green fool will arrive to rescue you as if he were a western samurai. Give up your false hopes child, he will not come."

The woman paused and her expression turned grave.

"A word of warning child: when the time comes to consummate with the Master you will submit. If you resist you will be restrained, that I promise you."

Midori felt icy fingers grip her spine. They would hold her down while the Master raped her.

_Beast Boy, wherever you are, please hurry!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cyborg sat uncomfortably in his chair as Robin and Starfire were talking with the balding man behind the desk. His name was Takeshi Otohime and he was the director of the national Japanese Judiciary Police, the local counterpart to the American FBI. He had summoned the Titans to his office and was clearly displeased that only 3 showed up. After Robin had explained to him that Raven and Beast Boy were hospitalized he merely grunted his acknowledgement. There was no apology, he didn't even inquire about their injuries or their prognosis.

Cyborg couldn't understand what was being said as he was the only one present who couldn't speak Japanese. He could tell that Mr. Otohime was upset, he was very upset. The man's demeanor, a maelstrom of anger and displeasure stood in contrast to the way his office was furnished, which was the model of Zen equanimity. It even had a miniature sand garden, complete with a tiny wooden rake and a fresh set of raked patterns in it.

"Let me get this straight." The man bellowed. "Two of your teammates, the ones in the hospital, came to Japan uninvited by my department, on a vigilante mission for an unreported crime! I don't even know where to begin! If it was not for your international status and all you have done for the world and Japan in the past I would have you all arrested."

"That is what the Commander Daizo tried to do." Starfire protested dryly.

"Daizo was a criminal. Do not compare us with him." The man harrumphed.

"Forgive us commander, no disrespect was intended." Robin replied, attempting to soothe the man's disparaged honor.

Otohime picked up the report that Robin had quickly compiled and glanced at it.

"You are not serious about this? A mysterious crime lord and a legendary sword? This isn't a manga publishing house young gaijin; you don't expect us to take this seriously?"

"I take it seriously." Robin huffed. "Especially when their henchman almost succeeded in murdering Raven."

Otohime rubbed his forehead as he moaned.

"Need I remind you that the only death was of the woman named To-Chi? The Prefecture's top prosecutor is still considering filing charges against Raven and Beast Boy."

"You're joking!" Robin protested. "To-Chi died because of Kobura's actions when he attacked Raven and Beast Boy. And need I remind you that Kobura escaped from the so called police custody he was in?"

Otohime rose to his feet, his face was as red as a tomato.

"I don't care who you are, you will not insult my department! You are not welcome here! I suggest that you return home as soon as Miss Raven has recovered. I will not accept your meddling in our affairs. The authorities in Jump City might be comfortable with vigilantes but we have a rule of law in Japan, and we neither condone nor tolerate self appointed crime fighters! HAVE I MADE MYSELF UNDERSTOOD?"

Robin held his ground and challenged the man.

"What are you going to do about Midori Yoshida?" He asked.

"What am I going to do? There is nothing to do! Her parents have not reported any abduction and there is no point in following up on this silly fantasy about a dark lord and a magic sword. You will now leave as you have wasted enough of my time!"

The three Titans rose and without saying a word they stomped out his office, drawing the attention of the cubicle dwellers in their immediate vicinity.

"So much for expecting the authorities to cooperate." Robin grumbled. "You'd think that after last time we had some credibility in Japan."

Starfire whispered to Cyborg what Otohime had said and the tin man nodded his agreement with Robin. As they approached the elevator banks a young woman intercepted them. She had a large folder tucked under her arm.

"I am special agent Makie Sakurazaki, please follow me." She whispered in English. With great stealth she led them to a conference room where she handed Robin the folder.

"I have been investigating To-Chi Maehara and Kobura Takahata for quite some time now."

"So are we." Cyborg replied.

"I can save you a lot of time and work. They are members of an organized crime family called the Black Sun, which is based in Kyoto."

"We did not know their name but we knew they are from Kyoto." Starfire added. "What else can you tell us about the Black Sun?"

Makie gestured to the 3 heroes to sit down, which they did, after which she did the same.

"They are an unusual organization, not your run of the mill yakuza. Most yakuza are content to make money and keep their illicit activities low key. This is not the case with the Black Sun. They are not interested in prostitution rings or pachinko parlors. They are much more flamboyant, for one thing they recruit members who like you have super powers. And as I said before their goals are much higher than those of most yakuza."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

She bit her lip before replying, clearly uneasy with what she was about to say.

"The Black Sun wishes to take over Japan, to restore that days of real, non-figurehead Emperors and Shogun lords."

"That squares with what we have heard." Cyborg added. "So why aren't you guys taking the Black Sun more seriously?"

Makie shrugged her shoulders before continuing.

"The Black Sun has been around for centuries. It was originally based in Nagasaki and was nearly annihilated after the nuclear bombardment of the city in World War II. A few members, who were not present in Nagasaki during the holocaust, attempted to rebuild the organization. Before the war the Black Sun were conventional yakuza. But after the war a man name Kentaro Aoyama took the reins of what was left of the organization."

"Is the Kentaro Aoyama the one To-Chi referred to as 'The Master'?" Starfire asked.

"That is correct." Makie replied. "The thing about Aoyama is that he is an idealist, a dreamer, which means that he is considered a harmless kook by the police. He seldom engages in conventional organized crime and consequently the Black Sun has been relegated to being of no concern to law enforcement, an assessment with which I vehemently disagree."

"So you take seriously the notion that he is seeking the Kusanagi?" Robin asked.

"I do."

"And you don't think that this sword is nothing more than simple superstition?" Robin asked.

Makie gave him a cross look.

"You have a sorceress on your team, you should know better than to ask that question." She hissed her displeasure with his remark.

"Ok, so you are serious about this. Why do you take this seriously? Your boss certainly doesn't."

Makie regained her composure before answering.

"My father is a Shinto priest and I was raised as a shrine maiden. My father knew that the Yoshidas had the real Kusanagi in their possession and he dedicated his life to keeping it safe and anonymous. To this day we do not know how the Black Sun tracked it down. As for the director not believing, he is a modernist and does not believe in magic. To this day he insists that Brushogan was a mere illusionist and believes the same regarding your comrade Miss Raven. He doesn't even believe in superpowers, he is convinced that all superheroes are frauds. When Superman came to visit Japan he refused to be part of the official state delegation that welcomed the Man of Steel."

"That explains a lot." Robin interjected. "So why are you telling us this? You could get fired for helping us."

Makie nodded her agreement.

"The Black Sun must be stopped. Kentaro Aoyama is a madman who will bring utter destruction upon Japan in his attempt to take us back to the dark ages. Preventing this is more important than the career of any civil servant. Otohime will only sit on his fat middle aged ass and do nothing that would endanger his government pension. You are the only ones who can stop the Black Sun before it is too late."

"We understand." Robin replied as he tucked the dossier under his arm.

"The Black Sun's headquarters' location is in the folder. You must hurry as Aoyama has begun the process to acquire the Kusanagi. There is no time to spare. I wish I could accompany you, but Otohime has been watching me like a hawk. I have no doubt that if I went with you to Kyoto that the fool would warn Aoyama."

"Thank you Miss Sakurazaki. We'll stop the Black Sun, that's a promise."

"You are welcome. And beware of Aoyama's henchmen. They all have powers. And a final word, do not expect them to fall for the fake press release regarding the sorceress' death. It is obvious that the changeling has remained behind to protect her while she recovers. A wise move as Kobura might try to avenge To-Chi's death. My operatives have informed me that the Black Sun is trying to capture Kobura, which might work in your favor as Aoyama will have few henchmen at his headquarters. I wish you the best of luck Titans. I must go now."

Makie Sakurazaki darted out of the conference room, leaving the 3 Titans alone.

"So what's the plan Rob?"

"We go to Kyoto and crash a wedding."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beast Boy woke up with a start. At first he felt disoriented as he did not immediately recognize his surroundings. As his vision became focused he looked around and saw Raven resting in a bed next to his own. The memories from the night before came back. He recalled that she had been in one of her healing trances when the rest if the team showed up to check up on them. He saw a large clock on the wall which indicated that it was now past 10 PM. Raven was no longer levitating and to his immense relief was no longer connected to a ventilator and was only wearing an oxygen mask.

Beast Boy then noticed that he was no longer hooked up to an ECG and only had a saline drip in his arm. He sat up in his bed and while his burns and other wounds had yet to heal completely he was feeling better.

He took a second, better look at Raven. While her complexion was always achromatic he thought that she looked healthier, even if she still had no color, which of course she never did. She appeared to be sleeping peacefully and unlike the last time he had seen her she no longer resembled a living corpse.

The door to the room opened and a smiling Dr. Nakamura entered.

"You still here doc? It's really late."

"I know, but I had to stay to watch Miss Raven's healing trance. She only concluded her trance just 30 minutes ago. She improved enough that we decided to take her off the ventilator. Your friend is a remarkable woman."

The changeling nodded happily.

"I know doc, she really is."

"You are quite remarkable yourself young superhero. Your burns are healing at a remarkable pace. If you wish you may sit next to your friend as I expect she could wake up at any time."

"Thanks doc."

"You are very welcome. And now I shall go home and rest, but do not worry, I leave you in good hands until then. Good night Beast Boy."

After Dr. Nakamura left Beast Boy hopped out of his bed. His IV solution was mounted on a stand with wheels and he walked it over to the chair that was still next to Raven's bed. Still dressed in his hospital gown he sat down next to her. After admiring her for a few minutes he placed his ungloved hand on her head and gently caressed it, running his fingers through her hair.

He was so relieved that she was recovering that he lost track of time as he sat next to her, his vigil was unbreakable. He began to feel tired but stayed at her side, unwavering in his dedication. He took her hand in his, unlike earlier it didn't feel cold. He remained at her side for over an hour and began to feel drowsy. He knew that he should probably return to his bed to rest but instead chose to stay at her side. His eyelids slowly became heavier and heavier as he was still running a hefty sleep deficit. Without realizing it he rested his head on her bed, and while still holding her hand he fell asleep.

The next thing the changeling was aware of were fingers running through his own hair. His head was resting on its side and he could see Raven's gray arm reaching to his head, her fingers still caressing his scalp. He sat up almost instantly, as if embarrassed that he had dozed off. He looked at Raven and saw that she was now awake and saw a small smile through her transparent oxygen mask. According to the clock on the wall it was almost 3 AM.

"Hey." He greeted her.

"Hi." She replied.

"How are you feeling?"

"I've been better. What happened? Why does my chest hurt? My head hurts as well."

"You don't remember getting hurt?" He asked.

"I don't." She replied. "The last thing I remember I was following you out of the alley."

"You've been here for 3 days. One of Kobura's golems pierced you with a spear. You almost died." The tears were streaming down his face again.

"It'll take more than one of Kobura's tattoos to finish me off. So what happened to Kobura, did he get away?"

"I went Beast on him and hurt him enough to send him to the hospital. He recovered enough to escape last night. Robin and the others came here too."

"Where are they?"

"They went off to save Midori."

"So you proved the Boy Blunder wrong."

"I guess. I don't like it that they went off alone without us, but there's no time to spare. Midori's rescue can't wait. I wish we could go help them but the doc's right, we're in no shape to fight."

Raven tried to sit up and grimaced as she dropped back down.

"Take it easy Raven! That spear went all the way through your chest; the doctors thought that your left lung was a goner."

"Help me sit up." She croaked.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea Raven."

"Please Garfield, help me sit up."

The changeling's eyes betrayed the surprise he felt.

"Did you just call me Garfield?"

"It's your name, right?"

"I guess. OK, I'll help you, but at the first sign of trouble you're going back down, OK?"

"OK"

Beast Boy slipped his IV free arm under Raven's back while she wrapped an arm around his neck. He then gingerly lifted her, slowly moving her to an upright position. He felt her tense up more than once.

"You're in pain Raven."

"I can handle it, don't stop." She replied between clenched teeth.

Beast Boy continued until Raven was sitting upright. She took deep breaths, clearly managing her discomfort. After a minute she seemed to stabilize and spoke up.

"I want you to look at the wound on my back. Don't sugarcoat what you see."

The changeling nodded and moving behind her he parted her hospital gown. The wound on her back looked huge and was stitched shut. While it was healing it was painfully obvious that it had a long way to go.

"So what does it look like? And stop staring at my butt."

"I can't help it, it's cute."

"Tell me something I don't know." She deadpanned.

The changeling grinned at hearing Raven crack a joke. Unfortunately that didn't change the reality of the situation.

"The wound still looks bad Raven; I think you should lie down again. I wonder what the front wound looks like?"

"So seeing my butt wasn't enough for you, you also want to take a peek at my chest?"

The changeling blushed a deep red.

"Uh, no, uh, that's not what I meant." He stammered, then after regaining his composure he continued. "You should lie down Raven, I mean it."

Raven nodded her agreement and he helped her back to her resting position. She looked pale and he waited silently until she recovered from the effort.

"Garfield, where is my belt?"

Beast Boy looked around the room and found what he was looking for. Starfire had retrieved their luggage from their hotel and had left it stashed in a corner. Raven's signature belt was dangling from her suitcase. He walked over to the corner and retrieved her belt and handed it to her. As he watched she popped open one of the compartments in her belt and removed a tiny vial from it.

"What's that?" He asked her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sounds of sirens blaring in the distance echoed throughout the alley, the pile of refuse looked innocuous and was bigger than before as trash collection day approached. The only people who bothered with the alley, which was located in a rundown neighborhood, where those who dumped even more trash in it, piling it up illegally in the alley. It was a way around paying for trash collection and it served Kobura well as his hideout was perfect.

The purpose of any hideout though was temporary concealment and Kobura had awakened from his trance, in part because his wounds had healed somewhat and also because the police sirens had disturbed him.

He was unconcerned about the police as he knew they would never find him. They never did, not even Daizo's supernatural Tokyo Troopers had ever been a problem for him when he visited Tokyo in the past. He had even laughed back then when the Titans defeated Daizo and exposed him as the fraud that he was. He remained concerned about the Master's henchmen, his former comrades.

He frowned as he recalled all that had gone wrong for him. Just a few days before he was the Master's Sempai, his top disciple and was betrothed to To-Chi. As if losing her wasn't punishment enough he was being hounded like an animal by the Black Sun. He would never kiss his beloved nor make love with her ever again. The world no longer made sense to him anymore, and it had lost all meaning to him. The Kusanagi no longer mattered, the Master and the Black Sun, to which he had dedicated his life since he was a child were now irrelevant. All he wanted now was the changeling's mate's head on a platter, nothing else mattered. The green fool would suffer and learn the meaning of true despair.

Kobura felt his wounds. The gashes in his chest had nearly healed completely and he felt no pain. Satisfied that there was nothing to be gained by waiting any longer he kicked his way out of the refuse cocoon and tried to visually examine the wounds, but it was too dark in the unlit alley. He heard a rustling sound behind him and he swirled around, adopting the fighting stance the Master had taught him as a child, but the intruder merely turned out to be a rat that was scavenging through the trash.

After dropping his fighting stance he recalled that there was a subway station nearby, and headed in its direction. Upon arriving at the station's entrance he saw that there was a bored police officer standing guard, no doubt on the lookout for him. Reaching into his sleeve he tapped one of his smallest tattoos, a wasp.

The flying golem flew out of his sleeve and began to harass the policeman, who swatted repeatedly at the persistent bug which kept dive bombing at him. Taking advantage of the officer's distraction Kobura walked over to the farthest turnstile and leaped over it as he had no money or subway tokens. He quickly made his way to the subway station's restroom, from where he recalled his magical wasp.

The restroom was empty as it was the middle of the night. Kobura lifted his shirt and visually verified that his wounds were now mere scars. He made a mental note to thank Setsuna someday for teaching him how to do the healing trance, if he survived his mission of revenge.

Nevertheless, not all was well in Kobura's world. All of the tattoos on his chest were ruined and the golems associated with them were lost. This included some of his favorites, including the Tiger and the Bear. Of course his arsenal was far from depleted as many tattoos remained on his body.

Kobura emerged from the restroom as a train pulled into the station. The map on the wall indicated that this line had a station next to the hospital. He stealthily boarded the train, selecting an empty car which was easy given the late hour. As the train silently pulled away on its rubber wheels he pondered what was waiting for him ahead.

The trip was quick and after disembarking at the hospital's subway station he carefully approached the station's exit. At first he was relieved to see that there was no police officer standing guard at the exit, a clear gift for him by Tokyo's finest. He bolted out of the station, running up the stairs to the street level, but stopped before merging. As he peeked over the top of the flight he looked towards the hospital's entrance to prepare a strategy and saw Seiji casually standing guard as he smoked a cigarette. He was dressed in a suit and was carrying a bouquet of flowers, giving the appearance of visiting someone in the hospital.

Kobura was too late, they were waiting for him. It had been too obvious; they knew he would return for revenge. It dismayed him that the Master could be so cold and calculating. The Black Sun should be inside the hospital, slitting the changeling's and the sorceress' throats and not protecting them. All they cared about was that damn sword, they didn't care about To-Chi, he fumed in self righteous fit of anger.

After calming himself, Kobura silently hid in some bushes and assessed the situation. A quick scan of the hospital showed that all of the entrances were being guarded by the Master's men. Individually they posed no threat as even in his debilitated state he was stronger than any single one of them. But they all had powers too and any sort of struggle would attract the others, as well as the police he saw discretely patrolling the hospital's perimeter. Peering into the hospital lobby he saw more policemen, the building was probably crawling with them.

The tattooed villain cursed his luck, but he had never been one to give up easily. There had to be another way to get in. He searched carefully, looking for an open window or anything that might grant him access to the facility. Unfortunately the building was sealed tight in its locked down state. They were expecting him to return.

Switching gears Kobura looked towards the hospital's roof. It was tall, over 10 stories high. He speculated about hitching a ride on a helicopter ambulance to the rooftop helipad when a gasp escaped his throat.

He stared in disbelief when a large pterosaur lifted off silently from the hospital's roof. The moon was hidden behind a thick cloud and he almost didn't see the magnificent creature's silhouette as it took flight.

As he watched the flying monster the clouds slipped aside, revealing the full moon and its illuminating glow. It was then that the look of wonder on his face was replaced by a grimace. The pterosaur's color was a bright solid green and mounted on his back, resting on all fours with her cape billowing behind her was the sorceress. The flying dinosaur flapped its huge wings and quickly picked up speed. It soon it vanished into to nighttime sky.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What is that?" He asked her.

"They're Phoenix tears."

"Phoenix tears? You mean like from a Phoenix's eyes? I've tried to morph into Phoenix before, but I couldn't do it."

"That's right Garfield. Phoenix tears are the most precious substance on Earth. They can heal any wound; I should be fully recovered within an hour after drinking a single drop."

Beast Boy leaned over and examined the tiny vial in Raven's hand.

"How did you get them?"

"From a girl in England. I've been corresponding with her for years."

"And this girl has a Phoenix?"

"The headmaster of her school does. She asked him for them to give to me."

"Dude! And he gave them to her? And what kind of headmaster is he? I've never heard of anyone who owns a Phoenix Rae, he must be someone who's pretty special."

"If you must know, he's the headmaster of a school of magic, and while she's still a student she's already more skilled than most graduates and he holds her in high regard. She told me in one of her letters that her potions teacher once called her 'an insufferable know it all'."

Beast Boy snickered at the comment.

"What's so funny Garfield?"

"She sounds like she could be your twin sister."

Raven frowned at the remark.

"Uh, sorry Rae. I didn't mean it that way. It's just that … well … you do know a lot …"

Raven's glare intensified.

"Ok, I'm shutting up."

Beast Boy stared at the tiny bottle and its precious contents.

"How many tears did she send you?"

"She sent me one drop for each Titan. I received them just a few weeks ago."

The changeling stared at the tiny bottle, now mesmerized by its contents.

"That's pretty cool Rae."

The sorceress frowned again; her displeasure was visible through her oxygen mask

"Would you please stop that, I don't like being called 'Rae'"

"And I don't like being called 'Garfield'. I guess that makes us even."

"Whatever. Anyway, I asked her for the tears to have in case of an emergency, and this is an emergency. Our friends have no idea of what they are facing and they need our help."

She handed the vial to him.

"I want you to pour a drop into my mouth. Don't worry about too much pouring out, it's a magic vial and only one drop at a time will come out."

Beast Boy nodded and took the vial from her. It had a soothing warm feel to it, which diffused itself throughout his body as he held the tiny bottle in his hand. It felt so good that he wasn't sure he would ever let go of it. Raven removed her oxygen mask and opened her mouth. Carefully he unplugged the vial and poured a single drop onto her tongue, which absorbed the magical tear as if it were a sponge. She took a deep breath and sighed contentedly.

"Your turn."

"Shouldn't we save that for another time Rae? I'm not hurt all that bad right now."

"That's not true; your body is covered in burns Gar."

"Gar? That's even worse than Garfield."

"That's what you get for repeatedly calling me Rae, deal with it. We have a major battle ahead of us and you won't be any good if you're covered in burns. How did you get burned anyway?"

"Kobura summoned a dragon."

"All the more reason for you to drink your Phoenix tear. Kyoto is going to be rough."

"I guess you're right Rae. Oh well, down the hatch."

Beast Boy raised the vial and poured the magical drop into his mouth. As soon as it hit his tongue he felt warmth spread through his body, while the discomfort from his burns had already begun to subside. Raven sat up in her bed, groaning as she lifted herself.

"Shouldn't you wait a bit Rae; I thought you said it would take an hour to recover?"

"We don't have any time to spare. And you need to fly us to Kyoto ASAP; we can't wait for the trains to start running in the morning. I'll finish healing while we travel."

Raven was seated on her bed and tried to stand up but her legs were still rubbery and she fell back into her seated position.

"You don't look too good Rae; I don't think you're ready to stand up yet."

"You're right, I'm not ready, so you have to help me get dressed."

"WHAAAAT?" He shrieked. "I can't do that!"

"Yes you can. You wanted a peep show, you're gonna get one. There should be some fresh panties and a bra in my suitcase."

With great trepidation he retrieved the undergarments and returned to her bedside. Her legs were dangling over the bed's edge. Screwing his eyes shut tight he slipped her panties over her feet. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her into an upright position and cautiously pulled her underpants up to her waist, trying to not touch her legs or hips in the process and failing. Once that was completed he eased her back onto the bed.

"I didn't look, I swear!"

Raven stifled a snicker as she removed the IV catheter from her arm.

"Now help me take off the hospital gown."

Beast Boy got behind her and undid the strings on the hospital gown. He couldn't believe what he was doing; he was helping a hot girl get undressed. OK, he was helping Raven, but he couldn't help but notice how attractive she was as she pulled the gown off, even if all he saw was her back. He swallowed hard as she cast the gown aside, imagining how magnificent the view from the front was.

"The wound on your back already looks better." He remarked.

Raven lifted a sheet and covered most of her chest, leaving the frontal wound and part of her left breast exposed. She turned, showing him the wound on her chest.

"Which wound looks worse?" She deadpanned.

Beast Boy's blush deepened and he responded in a squeaky voice.

"The front wound does."

The sorceress turned away from him after he handed her the bra. Dropping the sheet she slipped it on.

"I need you to fasten it, use the second set of clasps."

For a moment the changeling though he was going to hyperventilate but he kept his cool and performed the task.

"Thank you. Now will you help me put on my leotard?"

Careful to look away from her he fetched her leotard, boots and cape from her suitcase. Once again closing his eyes he turned towards her.

"I'm not naked anymore; you can open your eyes Gar."

"But you're in your undies." He protested.

"It's no different than a bathing suit."

He opened his eyes and his jaw dropped. He knew that Raven had a nice figure, her leotard and cape couldn't hide that, but he had no idea she was so beautiful.

"Gar, close your mouth, a bug might fly into it."

Beast Boy snapped out of his stupor, still admiring the gray goddess seated before him.

"Sorry Rae." He said as he slipped her leotard over her feet. She briefly stood up again while he completed the task, zipping it shut from behind. He draped her cape over her shoulders and she sat down again, already tired from standing. He grabbed her boots and slipped them on her feet.

"Now get dressed Gar, we need to leave ASAP."

Beasty Boy pulled a fresh pair of boxers and his costume from his suitcase and after removing his own IV he dodged modestly behind a partition to dress. He finished quickly and emerged.

"Come here Gar."

The green lad complied and Raven stood up, wrapping an arm around his neck.

"I'm gonna pull these ECG electrodes off now. Once I do that we have to get out of here as someone will come to check on me as the flat line alarms will go off. I'm still too weak to teleport us out of the room. Can you morph into a pterosaur and carry me while you fly?"

"Sure Rae, no problem."

"Good, but you'll need to carry me to the roof first."

Beast Boy picked her up bridal style and morphed into a gorilla.

"Are you ready Gar?"

The green gorilla nodded and Raven yanked the electrodes off her chest, casting them aside.

"Let's go! Hurry!"

In case anyone is wondering 'Makie' is pronounced mah-KEY-eh.

Before I get to the mail bag, I've noticed that reviews have trailed off a bit. Please don't forget that reviews are one of the ways for you to tell us what you like or don't like about our story, so please don't be shy. Thanks!

And now it's mailbag time!

**Soulseekerthe13th** - "Excellent, Excellent, Possibly one of the best stories that can be found on this website, your collaboration is certainly artistic in nature, and I can sense some interesting arcane developments in the near future. The Yokai await..."

_Thanks, we were hoping to spin an above average yarn with Ganguro. Sometimes we doubt ourselves, which is why it's always gratifying to hear from our readers._

_Would BB count as a Yokai, a henge in particular, since he is a shapeshifter?_

**The Cretan** - "Well looks like BB is starting to realize something he never noticed before. Raven's out and recooperating. This story seems to be in high gear. It's gonna be hard for Gar not to cross the line, specially when the villains are asking for it so bad. Awaiting the next chapter with interests."

_It sure seems like something is happening between the Chromatically Challenged Couple™, but who knows?_

**Concolor44** - "Question The First that occurs to me is whether Kobura will bother to check the papers before heading back to the hospital for his revenge. If he doesn't hear that Raven is "dead", he won't be deterred.

Question The Second is whether the Master's men will find Kobura before he completes his healing trance. That would solve a lot of issues right there.

Question The Third involves timing. As in, the Titans are running out of it, and so is Midori. I can see this all spiraling in to a catch-your-breath climax. Can't wait!"

_I think that this chapter answered most of your questions, while bringing new ones out into the open._

**GreenRock** - "I think Kobura can count his lucky stars that BB was too incapacitated to fight him. But I'll be looking forward to when this confrontation finally comes to head.

I'm loving the development of this Master character. I'll certianly be anticipating the point in the story when he and the Titans will meet.

The previous chapter, along with this one, have been brilliant. After the battle between the Beast and Kobura's dragon, everything came down in temperature and still, the story maintained a decent level of suspense, as well as intensity.

Great work."

_Thanks! Of course BB was lucky that Kobura fled before he collapsed. Now they have a weakened Kobura on their tail once again, and worse of all, they are unaware it._

_And we've let you learn a little more about the Master, who remains shrouded in mystery._

**AllYourWafflesBelongToMe** - "Amazing. That was a great chapter! I love the way it was written, especially the part when BeastBoy felt guilty. Well-written indeed!

The Master and his minions better be prepared for the Titans!"

_Sounds like we have some fireworks coming._

**Alexpv22** - "I'm so excited that the final bout is coming, I think I'm going to explode from anxiousness. I'm glad to hear that Raven's doing alright and that BB agreed to stay with her.

If I were in Rae's position, I would definitely want my closet friend to be the first thing I see after I woke up from a near-death experience. However, I feel that BB will confront Kobura's boss himself one way or another and when he does; things are sure to get messy.

I'm loving this fic more and more with each chapter. Please upload the next part as soon as you can.

Until then; I hope you, your family, your friends and all your other fans and subscribers have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year"

_Thank you. BB's world is getting a bit topsy turvy with the ladies. But I do promise to __**NOT**__ slip Terra into the plot to complicate things further._

**B00K Freak** - "Thank you for the awesome early christmas present! I love this story, keep it up!"

_Thanks! We will do our best!_

**Bluesummers2012** - "I really like where these last few chapters have been going. GJ guys."

_Thanks, it's always fun when the five of us brainstorm on what to do with the plot. It's been a great experience as everyone brings something special and unique to the table. Had I written this story by myself it wouldn't have been even half as good as it's turned out so far._

**HausofGlitter** - "This story is so amazing, I swear! The 5 of you all describe everything so vividly&well, I can see it as an actual movie! I hope that once the other 3 Titans leave, BB doesn't do something reckless, but something major happens BBRae related! ^^ haha. But this is a really great story, I can't wait until the next chapter. I'm glad Beast Boy picked Raven over Midori, but I really hope she doesn't end up feeling betrayed by him :/ Alright, see ya next update!"

_It would be cool if Glen Murakami took this story and made a movie based on it. Hey, I can dream right?_

**FelynxTiger** - "love throught out an epic battle sweet!, what would our beloved titans do divided? , How much does the master is affected by to chi's dead ,

i like how u make us feel empathy towars the enemy that makes me feel sorry for him but at the same time i hate him XD

until next chapter

and Happy Hollidays!

Xmas and a new decade!"

_I think that it's always interesting and more challenging to show a villain's human side. I think its a lot more compelling than portraying them as someone rubbing their hands saying "bwahahahaha!". Kobura is evil, but he loved To-Chi more than life itself, which of course gives more credibility to his desire for revenge._

**Hairul The Nightrage Beast** - "Sorry bout the racial remarks but yeah sometimes when push comes to shove those villains need to be down 6 feet under.

Anyways lol Kobura's jewels prolly shrunk when he saw The Beast again haha and Gar should have a Beast Suppression Unit well he'll only takes it off when it is in Grave Danger and it's unlikely for Kobura to Kill Raven because A) He has seen the Beast and B) if he sees Raven in rage mode plus with the Beast, I'll call that a living Nightmare combo haha."

_Kobura has healed physically but his soul remains wounded, which will make him a dangerous foe._


	16. Chapter 16

Hi folks, I'm back again after a short respite (on your part). Here's the obligatory disclaimer, I do not own the Titans, I don't even own this concept, simply borrowing it. Come to think of it, none of us own the Titans. Otherwise, this is the continuing saga a story in search of five coherent authors. We are (alphabetically):

Novus Ordo Seclorum

Sir Alwick

Still Too Old For This

TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne

Titanfan45

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kobura saw the object of his hatred flying from the hospital. Compounding the blazing hatred within, on his back was the sorceress. While he could see clearly from below, it was obvious that she was upright and healthy, unlike his beloved To-Chi. A snarl crossed his face, why should the green fool have her when he was denied his love? He reached to his left bicep, to the tattoo of a horse and pressed it. When it appeared, he leaped onto its back and gave chase to the flying twosome.

Meanwhile, up above on the transformed changeling's back, Raven was rapidly feeling healing. The Phoenix tears had worked their magic and the aches that had infused her body, especially the wracking pain throughout her left lung that had made catching a full breath difficult was lessening by the moment. She had not told Beast Boy the full extent of the pain she had been feeling. Empathically, she could already feel how upset he was, even without seeing the tears he shed at her awakening. There was no need to add to it.

No matter, she was healing quickly and within minutes would be back to her normal self, as would Beast Boy. Meanwhile, she was taking increasingly deep breaths as her lungs repaired themselves and the purple haired titan was enjoying the feel of the cool night air over Tokyo.

After flying about ten minutes, the green pterosaur began to descend over a park. Landing on a grassy knoll, Raven, puzzled, hopped off. The human form of Garfield Logan appeared before her.

"What's the matter? Why did we stop?" The green shape shifter bent his head down and began to rub the back of his neck.

"Ummm, I, uh, have a small question."

Given his behavior, reading his emotions, uncertainty, embarrassment, Raven was dreading this question. It could be about anything, especially given that he had spent the last several days watching over her, had seen part of her body, had time to actually THINK about what he had seen.

"Ok, what's your question?"

"Where are we going?"

"You mean us?"

"Yeah."

Raven took a deep breath. Questions about personal relationships were NOT what she wanted to talk about right now. She had too many questions of her own regarding her feelings towards her green teammate. "Umm, that kind of depends. We've got to stop this 'Master' from his plans, we've got to recapture Kobura, rescue Midori. Anything could happen during this. With some people, that means they feel the need to act on their feelings before any time is lost, just in case the worst happens." She took a deep breath, "You know I'm not the most outgoing of people, that I was raised to keep my emotions under control, otherwise my father could gain control over me. But, uh, but, I, uh, do like you and, maybe we need to see where this will go?"

Beast Boy's face turned a dark green, signifying he was blushing. "Uh, Raven, that's, uh, not what I meant."

Now the girl was startled. Here she had just revealed more of her feelings to her friend and that's not what he was asking? Raven's face also started to turn red and she pulled her hood over her head.

"What did you mean?"

"Where are we flying to?"

She took her hood down again and stared at the changeling. "What do you mean where are we flying to? Kyoto, of course! That's where the Master is, that's where others are going." Now she was getting a little angry. How dare he trick her into giving herself away with such a ridiculous question?

"I know, I know," Beast Boy answered hurriedly, trying to head off the explosion he could see building, "I mean, in what direction is Kyoto? We're in Tokyo, I get that. But," he put his hand on the back of his neck again, "where is Kyoto from here?"

The Azerathean sorceress stared at the shape shifter for a moment. The moment grew. Finally, she shook her head in bafflement. "I thought with your animal instincts, you could find your way anywhere?"

"Well, that depends."

"I don't believe this. I've SEEN you do this. You always know where you are."

"Yeah, sorta. I mean, I know north is that way," he pointed north, "east is that way," he pointed east. "That's easy because animals know the patterns of the world for migrations. But animals don't know where people things are, so where's Kyoto?"

"Couldn't you turn into a homing pigeon or something, wouldn't that help you?"

"Sure, if I wanted to get back to Titan Tower. I've never been to Kyoto and I'm not good with maps, I don't remember seeing it. So, where's Kyoto and how far away is it?"

Raven stared at the changeling again. The silence between them grew.

"You don't know either, do you?" Beast Boy said at last.

She thought for a moment. "Maybe I can use my titan communicator to bring up a map." She reached around the back of her belt for her communicator. Then she closed her eyes in a pained expression.

"RAE, are you all right? Is your back bothering you?"

"Back is fine. Communicator is gone. Either it fell out of my belt or I left it back in the room. We can go back and check."

"Uh, Rae, Starfire brought all our stuff from the room to the hospital. If it's anywhere, it's there."

"Wonderful. We can't go back to the hospital. The place is probably in an uproar because we escaped without the doctors releasing us." She considered for a moment. "How about your communicator?"

"Back at the Tower, where I left it after I walked out."

"Oh, right." The silence grew again between them. "Maybe we could ask somebody."

Beast Boy let out a snort. "Oh terrific. Two heroes, saviors of the city, on a rescue mission to save the world, asking a cop for directions. 'Please officer sir, we need to rescue a kidnapped girl. Which way is Kyoto?'"

The gloom around the enchantress deepened. "It gets worse, Beast Boy. All our money was back at the room as well. We're broke. And to top it off, I'm sure we can't ask the police. Given our escape from the hospital, they've probably alerted the police who are searching for us. If I know Robin, he's given orders to the hospital to not let us out of their sight."

Beast Boy's whole body slumped forward. He put his head in his hands. "And up 'til ten minutes ago, things were going so much better. Let's see," he started counting on his fingers. "Broke, lost, wanted," suddenly his stomach gave a rumble, "hungry. Gee, just like old times."

"Old times?"

"Well, the time after I left the Doom Patrol and before I joined the Titans."

"Hey, at least you can turn into a cow or something and eat grass. There's plenty around here. I can't eat grass."

"You should be happy. Grass tastes terrible. Believe me, there were times I went hungry rather than eat grass."

"Then why does every single animal seem to eat grass?"

"I dunno, maybe it tastes better to them. Maybe they don't know any better. All I know is that I threw up the first time I ate it."

"This doesn't solve our problem. How do we get to Kyoto?" answered Raven. She pondered for a moment, "Do any of the road signs show a direction to Kyoto?"

The green teen looked around. "No, but then again, we're in a park. We'd probably have to be outside the city to find a sign marked Kyoto."

"That doesn't help much." Beast Boy looked puzzled at Raven's reply.

"Why not?"

"Because we STILL have to know which side of the city to be on in order to, if we're lucky, find a sign for Kyoto." Raven replied. "And that's even assuming it's reasonably nearby. How far can you fly?"

"Depends on the bird."

"As a dinosaur. You REALLY think a bird can carry me?" She felt a twinge of mischievousness coming from the boy. "And if you make ONE COMMENT ABOUT MY WEIGHT….." Raven left the threat hanging. The emotion vanished from her teammate rather quickly after that.

The changeling considered for a moment. Then he replied, "Dunno Rae, even as a pterosaur, carrying a person for a distance is hard. Most flying animals aren't designed to carry things. They carry themselves and long distance flying can be hard. Migrating birds use a 'v' formation to ease the strain on the individual members of the flock, they rotate positions. If it's more than a few miles, I don't think I could do it." He looked up at the purple-haired titan, "How about you, can you teleport?"

"To where?"

"Always gets back to that doesn't it? OK, Rae, where do we go from here?"

"Maybe we can find a library somewhere, or even just find a MAP! Since you can read Japanese, you can find Kyoto."

"Hey, I got an idea!"

"First time for everything."

"Aww, come on Rae, we've been getting along so good lately." Then he looked at her face. Even though the tone was a little on the sarcastic side, the look on his teammate's face was actually more teasing than anything else. There was the hint of a smile, just enough to make it something between them as a private joke, not a put down.

"So, what's your idea?"

"Why don't we go back to the club where Midori's friends hang out? They're willing to help us and all we really want to know is where's Kyoto and how far away is it?"

Raven's eyes opened wide, "Gar, that's a great idea! Who knows, if any of them have a laptop or smart phone, we can just look up the directions." A smile broke out on her face, small, but real. "You rested enough to fly us to the club? Do you remember where the club is?"

Beast Boy's face erupted into a leering smirk, "Hey, a club full of a bunch of girls, all of who are my fans? How could I forget?" Raven's eyes narrowed and the smile left her face. "Joking, just joking. Yeah, I'm pretty sure I can find my way from here. Let me change back and you can climb aboard."

The shape shifter resumed the form of a pterosaur and Raven climbed back onto his back. As they gained altitude and began to circle away from the park, a horse and rider rode up to the area the Chromatically Challenged Couple™ had just left. The horse sounded tired, but the rider was still energized, eyes blazing, cursing his fortunes that he had just missed his quarry.

The horse and rider set off again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Agent Sakurazaki to Robin, Agent Sakurazaki to Robin," the voice came over the Titan's leader's communicator.

The titans were in the T-Jet, on their way to Kyoto, when the Japan Judicial Police agent's voice erupted into the craft. Cyborg engaged the communicator and patched it through to Robin.

"Robin here, do you have any new information for us regarding the 'Master', Agent Sakurazaki?"

"No, not exactly. But I believe you would be interested in this information regardless. Because of Director Otohime's, ah, opinions, regarding the titans, you probably haven't been informed of recent developments."

Robin's left eyebrow rose in consternation. This did not sound promising. He had a suspicion regarding the source of the development, but he was trying to be optimistic for once. "Agent Sakurazaki, what is the development?"

"Raven and Beast Boy have disappeared from the hospital. A green gorilla was sighted with Raven in its arms heading for the roof. When security got up there, there was no one there, although one guard thought he saw a large bird flying off in the distance with something on its back. The man has been suspended for drinking on the job."

The boy wonder let out a deep sigh. It never paid to be optimistic. Whenever he assumed the worst, he was invariably correct. He should have known. "Tell the hospital to give the man his job back. That was probably Beast Boy carrying Raven on his back. He's done it before. How did they get out? I thought Raven was in critical condition? Even Beast Boy wouldn't remove her under those circumstances."

"According to the hospital authorities, Raven's vital signs began to get markedly stronger just before the monitors were removed from her. Almost as if by magic."

"Wouldn't surprise me," muttered Robin. "Agent, please tell the authorities not to worry about it. Beast Boy is a master of escaping trouble, almost as good as he is getting INTO trouble. And if Raven is healing herself, she should be back to normal over the next day or so. It is no one's fault. I appreciate you telling us so we can keep an eye out for the two."

"Good luck Robin. Remember, even if the department does not consider Aoyama a danger, that's only because of Director Otohime. If you need any assistance, let me know. I'll do what I can, but that may not be much."

"Agent Sakurazaki, you've already done a great deal. We are in your debt. And thank you for letting us know about Raven and Beast Boy. Robin out." Once the connection was ended, Robin bent his head over his arms and began shaking it back and forth.

"Just once, ONCE, couldn't those two do what they're supposed to do? Beast Boy, I understand, he never really listens and can't sit still for a minute. But Raven, she's responsible, dependable, reliable. Why can't SHE control him? Why does she always GO ALONG WITH HIM?" He leaned back in his seat and let out a loud sigh. "Now we have to watch out for THEM too. And if BB is still half-crazed over what happened to Raven, we've got to stop him from doing anything drastic. What else can go wrong?"

"Birdboy," Cyborg interrupted, "Come on, it's not that bad, not really. We've got the T-Jet and they don't. They'll be way behind us."

"I'd like to believe that. Truly I would. But you KNOW BB always finds some way to throw a monkey wrench into any plan. I just wish I knew why Raven doesn't put the fear of Trigon into him and keep him under control."

"Friend Robin, that's the easiest part to understand." Both Robin and Cyborg, stunned, turned to the princess from the stars. Her face was surprised as well, in this case because she could not believe her two friends were so unaware of Raven's motivations.

"Raven lived in her youth as I did, protected, sheltered, forbidden from anything that you would call 'adventure'. For me, I had training, duties and responsibilities that took my attention. For her, focusing and controlling her emotions, but nothing else. Why do you think she does so much reading? It's all she had. When I arrived on Earth and joined you, it was a revelation. I could have action, adventure, true battles, not just practice."

"For Raven, even with her reticence, she finds the thrill of adventure desirable. Why do you think she joined us as well? Robin, you and Beast Boy had a lifetime of adventure; Cyborg, you were looking for direction and acceptance. Well, Raven and I were looking to break the bindings that had held us for all of our lives. My only adventure was as a slave to the Gordanians, not something I enjoyed, you may be sure."

"So," interrupted Robin, "Raven, even with her seriousness, with the restrictions on her, is willing to give in to BB in order to have fun?"

"Of course, Friend Beast Boy is full of life and joy. You've seen it. His entire being is infused with life. Even if she does not realize it, Raven seeks life. After being told over and over that she was to become a portal at 16 and die, she wants to live and experience life. Who better to show her how to live then Beast Boy?"

"So, even though Raven gives lip service to staying responsible and serious, the green bean tempts her into walking on the wild side?" the metallic titan replied.

Starfire looked puzzled. "By 'wild side', do you mean experiencing adventure?" Cyborg laughed.

"OK," interrupted the boy wonder, "I see where you're coming from and it makes sense." He let out a loud sigh, "That still doesn't make it any easier to deal with. Now we've got to figure out how to keep them out of trouble. Especially since one is a trouble magnet and the other apparently won't stop him."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Landing in the street outside the karaoke bar, the two escaped titans looked around for any signs of police activity. Apparently, green pterosaurs being ridden by grey sorceresses were not unusual enough in Tokyo to warrant police interest. Without further discussion, the two entered the club.

It hadn't changed in the days since their last visit. Another singer was on the stage, attempting some type of metallic song (he couldn't sing, couldn't even screech the lyrics). The singer got about thirty seconds into his song before he was yelled off the stage. It didn't seem to faze him and, given the banter from the floor, it seemed he was a regular and this was perfectly ordinary behavior.

Beast Boy and Raven saw that the table they took the last time was empty once again.

"Are you sure we should try this? The girls almost mugged me the last time."

"Naw, I'm sure it's cool. They saw me accept your apology and everything is back to normal, probably."

Because it was the middle of the week, the club was not as busy as the last time they were there. There were only a few dozen or so of the teenage girls that had surrounded Beast Boy the last time. It took a few moments, but eventually one of them saw the two and let out a scream. Pointing to Beast Boy, she, along with her comrades, rushed over to the table.

As it turned out, the changeling was right regarding the girls' feelings towards Raven. They ignored her.

Beast Boy, on the other hand, was inundated by teenage girls. Some wanted autographs, some wanted just to touch him. Some reminded him of various letters and other articles they had sent him previously to titan's tower, where they had proclaimed their eternal love (and lust) for the green teen (he blushed profusely at the reminder). The purple-haired enchantress, although she didn't understand Japanese, read enough of the underlying emotions to start doing a slow burn. Unfortunately, Raven's slow burn took less than 30 seconds. Fortunately, the shape shifter had been keeping an eye out for just such an eventuality, knowing his teammate as well as he did.

"Girls, girls," Beast Boy spoke in English (for Raven's sake), "much as I LOVE the attention and your adoration," (Raven's slow burn heated up considerably at that line, a menacing black aura had formed around several of the chairs around the table), "Raven and I are here on titan business. Got a rescue mission and, well, we need directions to Kyoto."

One of the girls, another Ganguro, answered in English, "Kyoto, that's on the other side of Japan, west of here, you have to go all the way over there?"

Raven's heart sank at hearing that, she asked, "How far is it?"

"About 375 kilometers."

"230 MILES! I can't fly that far! My arms will fall off." Beast Boy shouted.

Raven was nonplussed. "How'd you know the miles?"

The changeling eyes were still wide at the revelation. "When I was with the Patrol, we spent a lot of our time chasing the Brotherhood around the world. I had to know metric because it's used everywhere except the US. HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET THERE?"

The Ganguro girl said, "Maybe someone could give you a ride?"

"No chicken trucks." Everyone turned to Raven.

"What?" said Beast Boy.

"No chicken trucks. I smelled of feathers for days afterwards. I'd rather walk."

There was silence among the crowd as each tried to think of some way to get the heroes to Kyoto. Then the Ganguro girl piped up, "Maybe my sister can help us."

Xxxxxxxxx

Makie Sukurazaki finished her phone call to Robin. She could feel a headache coming on. The stress of the past several days was catching up to her. Between the damage from the battle between Kobura and Beast Boy, the injuries to the titans, Kobura's escape, the titans' escape and hiding her helping the others in their quest for the Master, she'd had little sleep and her nerves were frayed.

That's when her cell phone rang. Looking at the screen, she saw it was her little sister, Azami. Makie wasn't sure she was ready for whatever tragedy her teenage sister was going through this week, but she supposed she should take the call. Just one more thing.

"Hi Azami, what's up? Please make it quick, everything here is going to hell."

"Oh, I'm sorry to bother you then, maybe I should call back."

"No, no, we're just looking for your hero, Beast Boy. He escaped from the hospital a little while ago."

"So YOU'RE looking for Beast Boy and Raven?"

Letting out a small sigh, Makie regretted the lie she was going to have to make, but they still needed to cover Raven's injuries, even if she had also left the hospital. "Azami, I'm sorry, haven't you seen the news? Raven died from her injuries in the battle."

Over the phone, she could hear her sister say to someone, "My sister says you're dead."

A shrieking "WHAT?" came back over the cell.

Another voice was heard over the phone, "Rae, I've told you, you need to go out in the sun more, get a little color in your cheeks."

"You keep out of this, let me talk to your sister."

Agent Makie Sukurazaki stared in horror at the cell phone in her hand. Her mind went completely blank for a moment. Then she closed her mouth and shook her head, "Azami, put Raven on, it's an emergency."

Raven's voice came over the agent's phone. "I am NOT dead!"

"Raven, we know that. That was a cover to protect you when you were in critical condition. How are you feeling? How is Beast Boy?"

"We're both in perfect health, a little magic and we're back to normal. But we need to get to Kyoto, it's a matter of life and death. Beast Boy can't fly that far and we've no means of transportation and no money."

"Yes, I know. The other titans are on their way to confront Aoyama now."

"Aoyama?"

"That's the Master's real name."

"Never mind, we MUST get there. The others have no idea what they're facing and they'll need our abilities to stop him. Do you know any way we can get there faster than walking?"

Makie looked at the clock in her office. An idea hit her. "Raven, can you and Beast Boy get to the main train station in the next 45 minutes?"

"Probably, I don't know where it is, but I'm sure we can get there."

"Good, when you get there, go to the terminal for the Nozomi Tokaido Shinkansen."

"What?"

"The Nozomi Tokaido Shinkansen. It's the bullet train to Kyoto. It will leave in about 45 minutes."

"But we don't have any money."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that. Get going and I'll meet you there." She ended the call. Grabbing her jacket, Agent Sukurazaki began running to the door, rubbing her head. Something told her her headaches were just beginning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven handed the cell back to Azami. "We're supposed to go to the train station to catch the train to Kyoto. We'll be meeting your sister there."

The green teen asked, "Where is it and how soon do we need to get there, I'm starving."

"Stop thinking about your stomach, I haven't eaten in three days, do you hear me complaining?"

"You never eat anyway. You only drink herbal tea."

"Never mind. Azami, where's the train station from here?"

The Ganguro girl paused, let's see, you go down the main drag here to the pizza place, then turn left. Turn right at that cute dress shop, then you go.."

Raven's eyes widened in shock, "You're kidding, right?" The Japanese girl looked confused. "You're not kidding. OK, change of plans, you're coming with us to show us how to get there and recognize your sister."

At that, Azami looked a little apprehensive, "Weeellll, I don't know. I guess it would be ok. But can I sit next to Beast Boy?" The girl brightened.

The sorceress replied, "Even better, you can sit ON him." She gave a smirk towards the shape shifter. The girl's eyes opened wide and Beast Boy began to grumble.

Xxxxxxxxx

As the green horse galloped away from the club, with two girls on its back, a second horse was approaching the club. The horse and rider were winded, but still game. Kobura had had to stop periodically to catch his breath and determine where his quarry was. Now that he had caught up to them again, they were on the move once more. While his hatred continued to burn fiercely, exhaustion was rapidly gaining.

"Doesn't that fool ever stay in one place?" He dug his heels into his totem horse's side and resumed the chase.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Apparently, galloping green horses did not attract much attention in Tokyo either, for Beast Boy and his riders made excellent time. When they reached the train station, roughly twenty minutes later, Beast Boy resumed his normal appearance. They walked in and looked around. Following the signs for the Tokaido Shinkansen, they made their way to the terminal where it would depart within fifteen minutes.

At the terminal was a young woman with short, straight black hair. She was dressed in a severe business suit with a light green jacket. Azami ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Hi Sis!"

"Hi Azami, I thought you were going to stop being Ganguro after mom's lecture?"

The girl with the white make up looked a little sheepish, "But it's fun. Just cause mom's a stick in the mud."

"Humpf," she snorted. Then Agent Sukurazaki turned to the two titans. "Raven, Beast Boy, I'm Agent Sukurazaki of the Japanese Judicial Police." Both titans' eyes opened wide.

"Terrific," moaned Beast Boy, "we're trying to avoid the police and we end up turning ourselves over to them. NOW how are we going to get to Kyoto?"

Giving a small smile at the misery of the young man, Makie replied, "No, I'm not here to capture you, although my boss would probably appreciate it." She handed two passes to the titans and a slip of paper. "Here, here are your tickets to Kyoto. The train leaves in ten minutes and it will be in Kyoto in two hours, after a stop in Nagoya."

"Two hours?" exclaimed Raven.

"Beats flying," said the changeling.

"Not only that, depending on how fast Cyborg is flying the T-Jet, we might actually beat them. Cy has to be careful of air traffic and can't fly too low. If he goes too high, it'll take him too long to reenter the atmosphere." She turned to the Agent. "Agent Sukurazaki, how can we thank you?"

"Stop Aoyama and rescue Midori Yoshida. Our department is restricted from acting and you seem to be the only ones who understand the gravity of the situation. On that paper is his full name and address and a map to his residence. Be careful, he's extremely dangerous."

The titans nodded and thanked the agent again. Before they left to board the train, Beast Boy turned to the agent, "Hey, one more thing, do they serve food on the train?" Raven looked at him disgustedly. "Well I'm hungry!"

Agent Sukurazaki sighed again and reached into her pocketbook and withdrew some yen. "Here, you can probably get a snack or something on board."

"Thanks again," the green teen beamed.

Before they left, Azami ran up to the shape shifter and gave him a hug, "This has been SO MUCH FUN! Thanks!"

Raven separated the two with her black aura. "You're welcome. Come on Beast Boy, let's get aboard before we miss the train."

The two sisters watched the heroes board the train for Kyoto. All the while, Agent Sukurazaki was thinking, _"How the hell am I going to explain this on my expense report?"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The horse was tired. Kobura was tired. He hadn't fully recovered from his own wounds and the exhaustion he felt was evident in how he was dragging himself through the terminal. He made his way to the Tokaido Shinkansen, only to see the two titans board. There was less than ten minutes before departure. He HAD to get aboard that train. If it left without him, he'd lose them forever.

He really didn't have much strength left for any major totem, but looking around he saw a businessman not paying much attention to what he was doing. He was off to the side of the terminal, near a bench. Giving an evil smile, the thug reached up under his left pants leg to the tattoo of a knife. This he had enough strength for. Walking steadily towards the area where the man was, he slipped up behind him and stuck the knife between his ribs. Seating him in the chair at the end of the bench, he removed the ticket from the dead man's hand and positioned the body so it looked like he was dozing. Just as long as it gave him enough time to get aboard the train and depart.

Rushing forward, he heard the last call for boarding and beat the closing doors to the car at the end. He grabbed a seat at the back of the car. He just needed to rest for a few moments, just to restore his strength. Then he could search the train for his quarry. Then he could avenge his beloved To-Chi. He would just shut his eyes for a moment.

Within seconds, he was fast asleep.


	17. Confrontation in Kyoto

The 5 members of zorkaberrypie do not own the Teen Titans.

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to finish this chapter. I hope you find that it was worth the wait.

The two Titans were among the last stragglers to be walking toward the Bullet Train as it's departure was imminent. As Beast Boy and Raven neared the train they saw the conductor waving them to the front car of the train. They boarded the train after each had handed their tickets to the conductor. Once on board they selected a pair of seats near the front on the left side of the car. They made it onto the train with less than 10 minutes to spare, thankfully without any fanfare much to their relief.

When they were finally seated and settled in a silence fell between them as each knew what they needed to talk about before things got awkward between them. Beast Boy looked at Raven and she looked at him at the same time causing both of them to blush. This wasn't going to be an easy conversation, but with a two hour train ride to Kyoto they weren't going to have a better opportunity than this one.

"Heh, well we really need to talk about this Rae" Beast Boy said with a reddish tint to his green face.

Raven knew what he was referring to but the usually very Brave Raven was feeling more than a little influenced by her emotion known as Timid. So she hesitated before taking the chicken way out by responding: "Talk about what Beast Boy?"

"You're not helping you know." mumbled a now very red faced changeling.

He was hoping that Raven would take the hint and start the conversation that so desperately needed to take place. He was about to forge ahead with what needed to be said when his attention was suddenly upon some sort of commotion taking place on the tracks in front of the train.

Raven noticed how his attention had suddenly shifted to something going on in front of the train. She too looked out the window and saw how the tracks curved to the left about 150 feet or so from the station. It was in this curve that Raven saw what had so suddenly grabbed her green team mate's attention. There were two men on the tracks who were fighting each other completely without regard for their personal safety. The two Titans watched with interest how the two were evenly matched and neither seemed concerned that the train was due to pull out at any time. Unnoticed by the two brawlers a large crowd was gathering on the tracks to watch the fight. The gathering crowd was also oblivious to any danger lurking in the train yard.

"I'm glad we're not going to get involved in that" a relieved Beast Boy stated.

"So am I" replied his gray travel companion, "but it looks like some guys out there got a lucky break today."

Beast Boy looked to where his friend pointed and sure enough, there were about 10 men being allowed to board the train.

TT

Seiji and his men boarded the train midway along the train's length after being beckoned there by an impatient conductor who was nervously looking at his watch due to the train's now delayed departure. As the Black Sun's most ranking member of the group Seiji nodded to one of his men who then waved out the window of the passenger car to a waiting Black Sun Member outside the train. In moments the commotion taking place in front of the train was over and the combatants were nowhere to be seen. Seiji marveled at his luck on being able to get to the station on time to help protect the master and his plans from the two Titans on board the train. He would not attack them on the train, but would wait until they reached Kyoto where more Black Sun members would be waiting at the station. Kobura was no longer his main objective and would be dealt with after the Titan's threat to the master was taken care of. Seiji smiled as he reviewed in his mind what was going to be remembered as the day that he and he alone proved to be the master's best apprentice.

As the Master's lead man on the scene, Seiji had posed as a visitor standing in front of the Hospital for several hours without any sign of Kobura. As things had then stood the two injured Titans were not considered a threat to the master as they would obviously be in the hospital for many weeks to come. The Black Sun's main concern was to keep a bent on revenge Kobura from attacking the two injured Titans and possibly bringing much unwanted attention to the master. Seiji knew Kobura well and he had no doubt whatsoever that Kobura had loved To-Chi with all of his heart and would stop at nothing to avenge his fiancé'. The Master knew it all too well and as much as the Master understood and felt Kobura's pain, he could not allow his own plans to be endangered especially since they were so close to becoming reality.

The Black Sun group guarding the hospital had not seen Beast Boy and Raven's escape from the Hospital. It was only when one of his agents had sent him a text message that Seiji learned that the two supposedly injured Titans had shown up at the Train Station and were boarding the Bullet Train bound for Kyoto. Seiji quickly jumped into action as he shifted priority from finding Kobura to protecting the Master. He first had his people stage the fight in front of the train to keep it at the station until he and ten of his best ninjas were able to get there. From there a few simple bribes and he and his men were on the train with the Titans. He smiled to himself, yes the master was sure to reward him for his actions this day.

TT

Raven and Beast Boy sat back in their seats as the train pulled out of the station. With the fight on the tracks suddenly over leaving the track clear the train began to pull out. Much to Raven's relief, her green friend didn't try to restart the conversation she so dreaded; instead he got up to go find the concession stand that surely a train like the Bullet Train would have.

With Beast Boy gone for the moment, Raven's mind was racing as she mentally tore herself a new one as she thought back on her "Why don't we see where this goes?" question to Beast Boy.

'Of all the things to say! Why did I let my guard down for even a second? I know he doesn't like me like that! We're just friends! He's the best friend that I've ever had . I don't want to lose that friendship with him. Why couldn't I have thought that through before saying it?'

Beast Boy had found a concession counter and had bought some snacks for Raven and himself to share. He stopped in the between cars vestibule to gather his thoughts. He had been thinking about Raven's question since she asked it and he had concluded that yes someday he would be interested in seeing where this goes, but not just yet. He still needed to get used to how close he and Raven had become in the past several days. He just needed to bring it up in such a way so as not to cause Raven to clam up again like she had just done. He needed to find out how Raven viewed their relationship. Did she see them as friends or something more? He had no idea of how to proceed.

'Why is it so hard to talk to her about this? If it was Cyborg, we'd just punch each other on the arm and grin and that would be that. Maybe I could just man-up and punch her on the arm, smile and see what happens. Yeah, I can see what would happen, she'd punch me in the face or throw me out a window or something. I gotta handle this differently because Raven's a girl, ...man is she ever! No Garfield! Don't EVEN go there! Besides, Raven and I are just good friends, maybe even best friends. It's taken so long to reach this point with Raven and I don't want to ruin it.' Beast Boy's mind was racing, he knew he needed to do something or he'd go crazy from the fear of ruining their friendship.

Sighing, Beast Boy returned with his snacks to the seats that he and Raven had picked out earlier. As he sat down he looked over at Raven and she looked up at him and both blushed furiously.

"This is so embarrassing." mumbled a very red in the face Raven.

"Tell me about it." agreed an equally embarrassed Beast Boy. "No wonder that guy on fanfiction refers to us as the "Chromatically Challenged Couple"

"You actually read that stuff?" asked an incredulous Raven.

"Yeah, usually when Robin and Starfire are out for the evening, or Cyborg's working on the T-Car or whatever other T-equipment needs to be rebuilt again; or you're reading or barricaded in your room as usual. Sometimes I get lonesome or bored and I need something to do that I can do by myself" admitted Beast Boy who seemed to be suddenly fascinated with his shoes.

Raven was surprised to learn that Beast Boy sometimes got lonely, maybe that was why he constantly was trying to get her to do something with him. Suddenly she was struck by the thought that maybe just maybe, he wanted her to do things with him because he wanted to spend some time with her.

Beast Boy looked at Raven and it seemed as though she was having a battle within herself. Concerned, he asked if she was alright.

"I'm fine, Beast Boy. I'll admit that I'm troubled about what to do." She admitted with a sigh.

"About when we get to Kyoto? I'm thinking we go to this master's house, go Beast and Rage on them, get Midori out of there and go kick her dad's butt for getting her in that situation to begin with." Stated the green Titan with no small amount of aggravation in his voice.

The gray empath regarded her green team mate quietly for a moment and smiled a bit before saying: "I never thought about 'going Beast and Rage' on anyone before. I know Robin would never approve so it would have to be a last ditch effort as the results would likely end our careers as Titans. Actually, what I was referring to was that I was unsure of how to tell you how I think of you now."

Beast Boy was stunned to say the least. Raven did have an interest in him after all! He mentally did a few cartwheels in his head and finally managed to stammer out: "Well... what do you..you know,...think of me?"

"Well...I never thought that this would happen, much less that I'd even admit it...but you're my best friend Beast Boy."

There, she had said it. Even though she was blushing harder than she ever had in her life, and she had blushed plenty that day, she felt as though a weight had been lifted from her. Raven then looked up at her green friend who currently had the largest and kindest smile she had ever seen on him.

"I'm very happy to know that Raven, I've wanted us to be good friends ever since we met. You've been the best friend I could ever have lately. Just so you know, you're my best friend too." After having said this, the green Titan was briefly hugged by Raven before saying in her famous monotone: "Okay, that's enough. We need to stay focused on our mission."

"Yeah, and we seriously need to stop this darn blushing!" laughed Beast Boy.

TT

Kobura awoke from his much needed nap and decided to find out just where his two adversaries were seated. He walked through the first few cars without incident. It was near the train's mid-point that he momentarily froze in his tracks as he had just spotted members of the Black Sun on board the train. He quickly turned and made his way back to his seat at the rear of the train.

As Takahata sat down in his seat he realized he had to come up with a plan to evade the Black Sun long enough to be able to fulfill his mission to avenge To-Chi. Since many of his tattoos were destroyed by the green Titan, Kobura was somewhat limited in what he could accomplish. He did however, still have the small wasp tattoo and using it he would be able to scout the train and find the two Titans despite the Black Sun's presence on the train.

TT

Beast Boy and Raven were resting quietly in their seats when Raven heard the buzzing of a winged insect flying around her and her green friend's heads, thinking it might sting them, she clapped her hands together and killed it.

"Aw man! Raven why did you have to kill it? It was just flying around. It wasn't hurting anybody!" Beast Boy exclaimed while wildly flailing his arms. He looked at Raven as she opened her hands to find a multi-colored ink spot on her hands instead of the expected crushed wasp.

Frowning, the shape shifter quietly said "oh, oh."

As she looked at the unusual remains in her hands her shoulders visibly sagged as she sighed and then moaned: "Kobura".

Looking at his friend, Beast Boy nodded and answered: "Looks that way".

TT

Kobura jumped from the pain caused from his tattoo getting destroyed, but quickly recovered. Losing the wasp tattoo was unfortunate but was also an acceptable loss. Now knowing where the Titans were on the train, he could assume that they would disembark from the train from the front. He knew that the Black Sun were following the Titans and so far were unaware of his presence. If his luck held, the Black Sun would engage the two Titans while he attacked the Black Sun from the rear. He knew that he was far better at attacking quickly, quietly and deadly than any other Black Sun member alive, Seiji was good; but still not in Kobura's league.

Kobura knew Seiji personally and knew exactly what methods the Black Sun team would use against the two Titans in order to accomplish their obvious mission of protecting the master. Entering into an unspoken alliance with his two adversaries, Kobura would attack from the rear and eliminate as many of the Black Sun's members as he could before he was discovered. He hoped that with the Titans also fighting against the Black Sun, the odds of survival for himself, the green fool and his team mate would be greatly improved. With luck, his unexpected "help" would throw the two Titans off enough that perhaps he could still kill the gray Titan in front of her green friend, thus avenging To-Chi. Kobura leaned back in his seat and smiled.

TT

The two Titans were thinking very hard about what to do about Kobura. They had to assume that he was somehow able to overcome his serious injuries just as they had. They came to the conclusion that they would just keep their eyes and ears open and be ready for whatever would be thrown at them at the Kyoto train station, with any luck dealing with Koburo might not take very long, or he might even somehow lead them to the Master's house where hopefully they would arrive in time to help the other 3 Titans who had no real idea just what they were up against.

Rubbing his eyes, Beast Boy looked over at Raven and said to her: "I never realized just how hard Robin's job is. As far as I'm concerned he can have it."

"I agree." replied the gray Titan.

TT

Midori found herself being held in place by two burly Black Sun members as the old matron of the household prepared to forcibly dress her. Haruna, the young servant who was to help the older matron was instructed to remove the bride to be's clothing that she was currently wearing. Haruna, hesitated a moment earning her a sharp rebuke from the old woman.

"You will do as I tell you and you will do it quickly! Do you understand?" shrieked the old woman.

"Please, be patient for a moment." Haruna asked with a bowed head. "It does not seem appropriate for these men to gaze upon the Master's bride as she is being undressed."

Midori couldn't believe her ears! Here she was being forcibly held against her will, being forced to allow herself to dressed in a wedding dress so that she could forcibly be wed to an old wrinkled man and this woman was worried about the two goons seeing the master's bride as she was forcibly being dressed against her will!

"I will find a way to escape! Even if I have to kill myself!" screamed a distraught Midori.

"You will be silent and do as you are told!" the matron said to her as she once again slapped Midori across the face.

Haruna looked at Midori, she was gaunt, and completely helpless to save herself from the master and his household. Haruna made a decision, a decision to help Midori even if it cost her everything including her life.

"Please allow me to try to help Miss Midori adjust to her new role." asked Haruna as she respectfully knelt before the old matron. "I am nearer to her age and I can explain things so that she will understand. Then perhaps the master's bride can be wed to him without the appearance of being beaten into submission."

The old woman looked at the young servant and nodded her head. "I will allow it, but; do not make me regret it." With that, the old woman and the two men who had been restraining the unwilling bride to be left the two young women alone.

Midori was quick to begin yelling at Haruna : "I don't care how you explain things to me! This isn't right and I won't marry that old man! I'll kill myself before I let that happen!"

Haruna placed her finger to her lips and told the very distraught young girl to just listen for a moment.

"Midori, I heard the men talking. Your Beast Boy is on the Bullet Train and is on his way here. Not only that, the reports of the Titan called Raven being dead are not true! She is with him and they are both in perfect health! If you are to be rescued, we need to delay the wedding long enough for them to get here."

Surprised, pleased, and very curious, Midori asked the indentured servant: "Why are you helping me?"

Sighing, Haruna replied: "I hate the way you've been treated and I want no part of it. If your friends are successful in rescuing you, promise me that I can get out of here with you."

"Of course I will. Thank you." replied a very grateful Midori.

"For now, we have to act as though you are willingly getting ready for the ceremony. Think you can do that?" asked the young servant.

"I'll try, but it's going to be very hard." Madori hung her head and said quietly; "Gar, please hurry."

TT

The train was about 15 minutes away from Kyoto train station. Seiji took the time to sit with each man to give final instructions. He was giving the same identical instructions to the the last man.

"You are not to engage the Titans. You are to make use of your halo-ring and remain unseen. The train is being met by younger less trained men than yourselves. The idea is to let the two Titans wear themselves out fighting those men. If they fail to stop the Titans, you will then be instructed to join in the fight."

TT

At the rear of the train, Kobura got up from his seat and began stretching exercises to prepare himself for the train's arrival at Kyoto station. As he did his preparations he saw To-Chi in his mind and was momentarily heartbroken as he thought about her loss; 'To-Chi, I will likely be joining you soon, but not before I avenge you.' Kobura Takahata was well aware that if he did succeed in killing the Titan known as Raven, the green fool would surely kill him without a moment's thought or hesitation.

TT

The Matron walked back to the room where she had left Haruna in charge of seeing to it that Midori was made ready for the wedding ceremony to the Master. The wedding was to take place within the hour to insure that the wedding took place without interference from the Titans.

Opening the door, the matron was greeted with small smiles from Huruna and Midori. Nodding her head the matron made her way back to the master to report that all was well with the bride's preparations.

TT

At Kyoto train station, a group of 20 Ninjas waited for the Bullet Train's arrival. They were to intercept, engage, and defeat the two Titans who were on board. They were well trained in the art of blending in. They were dressed casually and generally milled about the platform but always near the area where the passengers of the front car would disembark.

TT

Beast Boy and Raven stretched their unused muscles and were preparing themselves for whatever Kobura would throw at them. As the train pulled into the station, Beast Boy gazed at the people on the platform.

"Raven, my instincts are going crazy. Something isn't right here." mused the green Titan.

Raven readily agreed; "I sense it too Beast Boy. Kobura might not be our only problem here. I hope the others aren't too far away."

TT

As the train pulled into the station Kobura looked out at the people milling about on the platform. To an everyday citizen, nothing was amiss, but to Kobura's trained eye, he saw no less than 20 Black Sun warriors, all ,of them congregated near the front car of the train. That meant that Seiji was saving himself and his men in case the 20 men outside the train failed. Kobura had to admit, Seiji was a brilliant tactician, but in this case he was up against Beast Boy and Raven of the Titans who had so far survived the worst that Kobura had thrown at them. Seiji was good, but he was no Kobura.

'Seiji, the master would be proud of you, if you weren't about to fail so miserably.' Kobura thought to himself.

TT

The doors of the train opened and it's passengers were all walking off the train completely unaware that a huge fight was brewing. Beast Boy and Raven stepped off the train and found themselves suddenly surrounded by 20 ninjas, all prepared to fight.

One of the men spoke; "We have been sent to prevent you from getting to the master's home. If you will reboard the train and leave, you will be allowed to do so. Stay, and you will die."

Beast Boy quipped, "We don't want to die today do we Raven?"

"Not that I know of Beast Boy." She replied.

"The man nodded and said; "So, you will leave then."

The two Titans looked at each other and answered; "No way."

"That is unfortunate." Having said that, the man quickly jumped away as he ordered his men to attack.

TT

Kobura exited the train just as the Black Sun attacked the Titans. Try as he might, Takahata could not find Seiji and his men. He decided that he couldn't concern himself with Seiji's group's current location. He was going to make certain that the Titans lived so that he could deal with them personally, with the decision made, Kobura attacked his former allies in the Black Sun.

TT

About 15 minutes away from Kyoto, the other 3 Titans were in the T-ship flying as fast as they could without exceeding the speed of sound. Robin was again scanning the radio waves for any intelligence that might come over the air waves.

"Aw come on Robin! There's no way they could get into trouble on the Bullet Train! That thing in Tokyo was a one time thing man!" said an exasperated Cyborg.

"Hardly. I just heard over the radio that a big fight has just broken out at Kyoto Train Station. I'm guessing that the team's trouble magnets have arrived there." replied a smug Robin.

Starfire became agitated upon hearing this and yelled over her head set; "We must make with the haste! Our friends are in danger!"

Robin, holding his hands on his ringing ears gave the order, "You heard her Cyborg. We need to get there right now!"

Cyborg also holding his ears, "Yeah, I heard her. We're already going as fast as we can and not break every window in the city."

"Just do your best Cyborg." Having said this, Robin leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms.

TT

So far, Beast Boy and Raven had held their own in the very uneven fight. They instinctively stayed together as much as they could for their mutual protection. It was obvious to them both that while they were doing alright so far, they were going to run out of energy and stamina before they ran out of Black Sun Ninjas despite that fact that their enemy Kobura was inexplicably helping them.

"Raven, I think we're gonna have to go Rage and Beast on these guys before very long." gasped an out of breath Beast Boy.

Raven was sweating up a storm from the intense concentration it took to fight both physically and with her powers. She nodded and answered; "I'm afraid you're right. We can't hold out for much longer."

Kobura overheard the verbal exchange between the two Titans and knew he couldn't defeat what Beast Boy had referred to as "The Beast". He had no idea what "Rage" was, but no doubt if Rage along with the Beast were brought into the fight he would lose his chance to avenge To-Chi. Taking a chance that one of his few remaining tattoos could get to Raven unnoticed,he began to reach for the small Cobra tattoo on his right bicep when he heard an aircraft overhead. He looked up and recognized the aircraft as the famous T-Ship belonging to the Teen Titans. Knowing that he could not hope to defeat the five Titans nor could he expect help from the Black Sun since his attack on them, Kobura decided to make his way back to the master's home to help the master defeat the Titans there. With luck, he might still get his chance to kill Raven in front of the changeling.

As the T-ship hovered over Kyoto's train station, the three Titans inboard were greeted with the sight of their two friends being cornered by nearly a dozen Black Sun warriors. Littered about the area were several defeated Ninjas lying prone on the pavement. Cyborg quickly placed the T-ship in hover mode and opened his hatch where Starfire, with Robin already in tow; waited to fly them all down to the ground and into the fight.

Beast Boy knew that Raven would follow him as Rage when he morphed into the Beast, he was about to do so when he heard a very familiar sound. Looking up, his face broke into a large smile as did Raven's as they both realized that their friends were there to help them.

As the trio neared the ground, Cyborg yelled out; "YO! Who said you could start without us?"

"Well? What DO you have to say for yourselves?" asked a smirking Robin.

Beast Boy happily replied; "Just this: TITANS! TOGETHER!"

With that, the newly rejoined friends tore into the dozen remaining ninjas and in a very short time had their enemies lying prone and motionless on the ground.

The Titans were about to give high fives all around, when they heard applause coming from many unseen hands until a lone voice made itself heard.

"Outstanding Titans! Now let us see how you do against my men and I without being able to see us! Black Sun Warriors! Attack and show them no mercy!"

Seiji had worked his whole life for this moment, Korbura be damned, today the world would see that it was he, not Takahata who was the Black Sun's very best. He smiled as he and his unseen men moved to destroy the Titans.

Robin yelled to his friends, "We've trained for this! Remember what we practiced!"

Robin closed his eyes and fought by using his other senses just as he learned in the cave when seeking the true master. Reaching out with his twirling Bo-staff, the Boy Wonder soon was rewarded with a solid impact and a grunt from his unseen assailant.

Starfire used a slow and wide spreading star bolt to highlight the outline of any invisible ninja about to attack her. She was rewarded with the visible outlines of two ninjas working their way toward her and with a star bolt thrown at one and a fist to the face of the second, the Tameranean Princess defeated her attackers.

Beast Boy used his animal senses to detect unseen movement near him. He stood still for just a moment and suddenly lashed out and three Black Sun warriors were finished for the day.

Raven as an empath reached out with her mind to detect the emotions emitted from the man about to attack her. Sensing lethel intent from in front of her, Raven threw out a black wall of energy that took out a single ninja that was brave enough to try to take down the dark Titan alone.

Cyborg used his recently perfected radar in his right arm to direct sonic blasts from his left arm to mow down his attackers. Letting loose with a powerful blast from his sonic cannon, he instantly knocked out 3 attackers in a single shot.

It was obvious that the Titans had won as they were unable to detect any movement around them. Cyborg was able to determine where the still unseen attackers were laying and soon had their halo-rings turned off and removed and placed in Robin's utility belt for safe keeping.

Seiji was stunned, in very short order the Black Sun's best lay unconscious on the ground. He decided that the master would be best served if he were to return to the master's home to fight the Titans at his Master's side.

Beast Boy was silent, his ears were twitching and he was looking around with an alarmed look on his face.

Raven was first to notice her green friend and asked; "What's wrong Beast Boy?"

"Something's moving." He quietly answered.

Cyborg made use of his built in radar and quickly fired off a single sonic blast. Looking very satisfied, he made his way over and disabled the last man to fall's halo-ring. Smiling, he looked over at his team mates and gave them his usual; "Booyah!"

Robin turned to Beast Boy and Raven and asked: "You guys ok?"

"Couldn't be better." Replied both of them at the same time.

"Great! Now let's go stop a wedding."

A/N . Chromatically Challenged Couple is the property of The ForceIsStrongWithThisOne. I didn't ask his permission, but since there have been no threats against my person, I guess he didn't mind! Also, it looks as though this will be my last time at bat in this story. I'd like to thank my co writers for asking me to join them on this story. Thanks Guys, It was a lot of fun.


	18. Chapter 18

And now for the finale. And still we don't own the Teen Titans.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a very long night for Midori. Sleep had been impossible. The knowledge that she was to wed that, that…monster, come the dawn had been sufficient to keep her tossing through the night. Then, at a positively unholy hour of the morning, she was summoned to dress for her ceremony. Although she had protested vehemently, earning a slap from the Matron, only Haruna's words that the titans were coming enabled her to keep going.

This was to be a traditional Shinto wedding, so she was forced into the huge, overflowing, white kimono. Although the white makeup was reminiscent of her ganguro attire, she knew what it was in this situation, her wedding attire. The entire process took nearly two hours. When she was done, the final piece, the large overflowing white headdress, the tsunokakushi, was placed on her.

Next to her, Haruna, dressed in a red kimono, whispered "Courage, I'm sure the titans are on their way." Midori nodded her head slowly; this silly headdress was difficult to move in. Placed between Haruna and the elderly Matron, followed by two of the Master's assistants, Midori made her way to the part of the house where the family's Shinto shrine was located. Midori walked as slowly as she could, without being too obvious.

Unfortunately, all too soon, they reached the shrine. It was located in an older section of the home, if not the oldest section. It had obviously been cleaned recently and made ready for the ceremony. Without moving her head too much, Midori took in her surroundings. The shrine was both ornate and simple. Simple in terms of the room itself, the beams on the ceiling were unadorned, the shrine at the back of the room very traditional. Ornate in the décor, there were many items on the walls, swords, shields, urns on various tables scattered throughout the room. Obviously, the urns contained the remains of the Master's ancestors.

Unlike many modern Japanese wedding ceremonies, this one seemed to be in the traditional style. There was a Shinto priest standing before the shrine. Off to the side were her parents, dressed in formal kimonos. At her father's side was his sword, Kusanagi, in its scabbard. They looked somber, as was appropriate for their daughter's wedding day. There were a few other people in the room, but not many. This was entirely appropriate. A traditional Shinto wedding was only conducted in the presence of close family. The reception afterward was where the friends and extended guests were invited.

Somehow, Midori did not think there would be much of a reception afterwards.

"_Where is that old pervert?"_ Midori thought. _"Let's see, if I remember, the groom should be on my right as we approach the priest." _She turned her head slightly. There he was, a small, wizened man, only slightly taller than she, dressed in a formal black kimono. Together, they began their walk to the other side of the room, and the shrine, and the priest, followed by Haruna and the Matron.

"_Now would be a good time, Gar,"_ she thought.

Suddenly, a voice rang out. "It seems our invitation got lost in the mail. Have we reached the part where 'if anyone objects to this marriage, let him speak now or forever hold his peace?'" Midori spun round to see Robin, Beast Boy and the rest of the Teen Titans standing at the entrance to the shrine. Before she could say anything, the Master grabbed her hand. Midori froze in place, unable to move or speak.

"What is the meaning of this?" the wheezing voice of the Master croaked out. "How dare you interrupt our wedding? I know that Americans are rude, uncultured people, but this is completely unacceptable. Leave my house!"

The high-pitched voice of Beast Boy rang out. "No way, you kidnapped Midori and we're here to rescue her."

"Kidnapped? How dare you say I have kidnapped my beloved? This mi-ai has been done according to all of the proper requirements. Nakado, were there any irregularities? Have you overstepped your duties?"

"Nakado?" whispered Cyborg.

"Matchmaker," replied Robin.

From behind the parents of Midori, a small woman stepped out. She was stooped, gray-haired, roughly 60 years old. She also was dressed in the traditional kimono and had her hair up in a bun, with the 'chop-sticks' holding it in place. Beast Boy recognized her as the old lady who had stopped him that day that Midori had disappeared, warning him off.

The woman answered the Master, "No, Aoyama-san. The arrangements were made properly with the parents of the bride. They have agreed. According to both tradition and law, the marriage will be acceptable and legal."

Beast Boy looked ready to explode, "LEGAL? ACCEPTABLE? Midori didn't know she was engaged to be married. She doesn't want this! She wants to live! Not be married to some old geezer looking to take over the world."

The Master put on a puzzled look, "Take over the world? What are you talking about? I am only looking for a companion for my last remaining years. Oh, I admit, it is, perhaps, a fantasy to have a young, attractive girl as my final companion. But, I am an old man with no family left. The Yoshidas will gain my estate upon my passing. That is part of the marriage contract. I will have Midori as a bride and companion, and upon my passing, the name and house of Aoyama will pass to the Yoshidas. It was quite acceptable to both families. Now, I have explained the situation to you very rude children. I will not ask again, please leave my house so that my wedding can continue." There was a note of finality to his voice.

The titans looked back and forth between each other. This was not going as they expected. Usually, when the heroes burst upon the villain, there was a fight. Here, there was, apparently, only an old man who was reasoning with them. And very insistent that they leave.

Beast Boy spoke up again. "Yeah, acceptable to the families. How about Midori? Is it acceptable to HER? What does she have to say?" He turned to her. "Midori, do YOU want to marry this guy?"

The Master turned to the girl, still holding her hand. "Yes, my child, what do you have to say? If you wish to be released from this marriage, all you have to do is say so."

Midori tried to speak. She tried to move her muscles, her body. But as long as the Master held her in his grip, she was paralyzed, unable to move or speak. If she could have, she would have cried tears of frustration. At long last, her hero had come to rescue her, but was unable to save her unless she cried for help.

"You see, Midori has no objection to our marriage," the Master spoke. "Now, I really must insist, leave my house unless you wish me to call the police."

Once more, the titans looked at one another. This was DEFINITELY not going according to plan. After a moment, Raven spoke up, "What about your apprentice, Kobura? He attacked us. He tried to kill us on your orders."

"Kobura? Kobura? I'm sorry, who is this Kobura?"

The Nakado spoke up, "Aoyama-san, I believe they are speaking of the young man I hired to accompany me to America. I needed a guide and protector, America being so dangerous. He accompanied me and, once we returned to Tokyo, I released him from my service. I do not know what he has done since, nor is it my concern."

"Ah, well children, that explains that. This…Kobura…is obviously involved in something beyond our purview. His, ah, disagreements with you are none of my affair." The Master took several deep breaths, as if he were having difficulty in even remaining standing. "Now, this is all very tiring and I would like to finish my wedding before it is time for my morning rest. I MUST insist that you leave my house."

The titans looked again at one another. Beast Boy looked at Robin, "We've got to do SOMETHING!"

Robin whispered to his green compatriot, "Beast Boy, there's nothing we CAN do. He hasn't attacked us. Midori hasn't said she WANTS to be rescued." He paused. "He's denied Kobura and all Kobura ever said was that his 'Master' was controlling him. There's NOTHING that says Aoyama is his Master. We didn't even know the Master's name until the agent told us." The boy wonder looked down, "I'm sorry." He turned towards the door. The other titans, saving only Beast Boy, followed him. Beast Boy continued to stare at Midori, eyes pleading for understanding.

It was then that Haruna took matters into her own hands. She knew she could never be free from the Master without assistance. She also saw that the Master had a tight grip on Midori. Knowing the Master's power, she realized that Midori was completely under the Master's control. The only thing left to do was to free Midori from his power. So, she did the most logical thing possible. She broke his concentration. Looking around, she saw a large vase on a nearby table. It held the ashes of the Master's sister. Knowing that this was a tremendous disrespect to the family, nonetheless, Haruna did a simple thing.

She knocked the vase over and broke it.

The Master twirled around at the sound. "FOOL GIRL! How dare you desecrate my sister's remains?" In doing so, he let go of Midori's hand.

Midori wasted no time, "Beast Boy, HELP ME! I DON'T WANT TO MARRY THIS MONSTER!"

With the instincts born of years of experience, Beast Boy immediately turned into a panther and charged the two, aiming to place himself between them so as to protect Midori. The Master, in contrast to his advanced age, quickly turned back around and flicked his hand. The changeling was tossed ten feet into the far wall.

The other titans, taken off guard by Midori's shout, turned around to see their comrade's animal form crash into the wall and resume its human shape. The Master wheezed, "Ah well, I tried to avoid trouble on my wedding day. I expect it would be futile to request once more that you leave me to my business and my wedding." The old man stood up as straight as he could, "Very well, if you children MUST go through with this foolishness, I suppose I can spare a few moments to teach you to respect your elders, and your betters." The Master shifted his position, raising his hands.

Raven sensed the eldritch energies that gathered around the wizened old man. Her eyes widened, "Robin," she muttered in her monotone, "Be careful. He's an extremely powerful mage, one of the strongest I've seen." Robin's eyes narrowed, quickly, he reconfigured his battle strategy.

"Raven, Starfire, Cyborg! Together, full strength against the Master, NOW!" Hoping to overwhelm the Master with the combined forces of the three most powerful members, Robin initiated the battle. As one, Starfire let loose her starbolts, Cyborg fired his sonic cannon and Raven let forth a beam of black energy at the Master.

With a crooked upturning of his mouth, the old man smiled and flicked both his left hand and his right hand. The three forces hit his hands and were absorbed. Melding into a fiery ball, the Master held them, one in each hand, then he brought his hands together to make one giant globe of fire.

The titans looked wide-eyed at the Master. For him to have so easily countered their strongest attacks did not bode well. They braced for the fiery globe to be thrown at them. Instead, the Master slapped his hands together, extinguishing the blaze.

"Children," he croaked, "here you are, intruders, and you try to damage my ancestral home. I will NOT permit that! You Americans may have no respect for tradition, as is typical for such a mongrel nation, but before you die you will learn that respect must be paid to your betters."

Rejoining the others, Beast Boy replied, "HEY, I resent that mongrel comment. All my animals are pure bloods! No mixed breeds at all."

A sneer crossed the ancient man's face, "Green fool! You've interfered with my designs once too often." With that, he flicked his right index finger and a lion appeared before him, charging at the green changeling.

"YIPE!" Beast Boy immediately changed into a lion as well to meet the attack. With a roar, the two animals met and began to fight, rising up on their hind legs to claw at each other.

At the sight of the lion, Midori ran to the other side of the room, away from the Master and the battle, towards her parents. Her mother and father were staring, stunned speechless at the turn of events, shocked by the sudden appearance of the titans and, more so, at the transformation of the old man that their daughter was to marry into a powerful wizard. As far as they knew, he was only a wealthy old man who had desired a wife for the remaining few years of his life in exchange for extricating Mr. Yoshida's brother from financial trouble. This was beyond their comprehension. They were old-fashioned people who ran a small publishing house. The realization that their lives had suddenly exploded into a battle between superheroes and supervillains completely upset the order of their lives. As far as they had been aware, this had been a normal, acceptable mi-ai. Oh, they had hoped that by the time their daughter had been old enough for marriage, Aoyama-san might have passed away from advanced age. That way, they would have saved Yoshida's brother without harm to Midori. Nonetheless, even if she DID marry him, he would be of extremely advanced age and was only looking for a companion. Within a few years, months perhaps, she would be widowed and free to marry again, only this time as a wealthy woman.

The intrusion of superpowered reality on their lives was beyond comprehension.

And so, they hugged tightly to their daughter, hoping beyond hope to protect her. Realizing that the battle between the Titans and the Master was between them and escape, their only hope lay in the Titans' victory over this evil sorcerer.

A victory that did not seem forthcoming.

"Robin," whispered Raven, "he didn't touch a tattoo to create the lion. He's more powerful than I thought."

Overhearing the grey sorceress, the Master answered, "My dear, only novices in the arts need the mnemonics of a tattoo. A TRUE master can keep the image in its entirety in his mind and call it forth without such….crude means." He chuckled. "As well as holding a variety of other spells in his mind." With that, all of the windows in the room slammed shut

"That doesn't sound good," muttered Cyborg.

Before the titans, a dozen samurai warriors appeared. As one, they drew their katanas and began to advance on the teens.

"No, it doesn't," replied Robin, "I think we're in trouble."

Xxxxxxx

Kobura had made his way through the Master's home. He was tired, exhausted really, as the events of the past several days had drained most of his energy, both physical and magical, as well as sapping what remained of his will. The death of his beloved To-Chi, his wounding by the Beast, the long trek through the city, the fight with the Seiji's forces and his journey back to the ancestral home.

He wanted nothing better than to lay down and sleep. Even better would be to lay down and die. Without To-Chi, nothing in life had any real meaning. He had no interest in food, drink, almost anything. Only one thing drove him on, revenge against the green fool for killing his beloved. Once he could steal from him the object of his love, once he could make him feel the pain that permeated every pour of his body, only then would he take the next step and join To-Chi, joyous in the knowledge that forevermore, the green fool would suffer the pangs of despair.

It almost, almost, brought a smile to his face to contemplate his enemy's fate.

Still, how to kill the grey sorceress? His tattoos were exhausted and, seeing the might that the titans exhibited against Seiji and his men, he did not believe that he would be able to fight them hand to hand.

Then, the gods proved they were on his side. Before him stood two guards that he knew. And who knew him. Although the Master was mighty in arcane arts, he did not waste his energies uselessly when there were guards with guns. Approaching the two, he demanding the pistol of one of them; recognizing the Master's apprentice, the guard on the right handed over his gun. Kobura took it with the smallest of smiles, anticipating the use to which he would put the implement.

It was crude, uncouth, barbaric, but it would have to do. Revenge mattered far more than esthetics.

Kobura continued to make his way through the Master's ancestral home. Finally, he heard the sounds of battle off to the right. Making his way down a corridor, towards the oldest section of the house, he slid open the door to the Master's Shinto shrine.

Before him stood a great battle, the titans were facing off against the Master. And, as he expected, the Master was winning. Oh, the Master was not using much of his offensive spells, not wishing to damage his house, but the titans attacks were useless against his Master's might. The orange girl was shoot green bolts that were easily absorbed by the Master, the metal monster was uselessly firing sonic blasts that went nowhere. Robin was aiming his explosive charges toward the Master, to no avail. The green fool was holding back, like the coward he was, Kobura sneered, waiting for an opening.

And there, there she was, the grey witch, throwing her black bolts of force uselessly at the Master. As Kobura expected, he easily parried her magics.

She had her back to him.

It was so easy.

So easy.

His revenge was seconds away.

He lifted his gun.

And aimed at the middle of her back.

With the smallest of smiles, he began to squeeze the trigger, anticipating the glory of his revenge on the green fool.

At once, a high pitched voice rang out. "Robin, it's Kobura, he's got a gun." The green fool had seen him. Kobura continued to smile. It was too late. He took careful aim at the grey witch's back.

Faster than he would have thought possible, the boy wonder had drawn a birdarang and thrown it at Kobura's weapon. As he finished squeezing, the titan leader's weapon hit it, deflecting the shot. It ricocheted around the room.

Xxxxxxx

Midori had watched the fight before her. Although her hero, Beast Boy, had come at last to save her, the battle between the titans and the Master was hard fought and, unfortunately, in the Master's favor. She hovered next to her parents, who each held their arms around their daughter, hoping to protect her from the buffeting of the battle before them.

Then, she recognized the man who entered the room with a gun, Kobura. From the Master's description, and what she had seen on the television, he was extremely cunning and dangerous.

Fortunately, her hero had seen him come in and raised the alarm. Robin threw his weapon as Kobura had fired.

Although held tightly in her parents' arms, Midori suddenly felt as if someone had hit her in the side with a baseball bat. She let out a gasp and realized that she was having trouble breathing. Why couldn't she take a breath? Why wouldn't her legs hold her any longer? God, her side hurt. If she could only take a breath. She heard Gar shout out "MIDORI!"

Suddenly he was there, by her side, holding her. His face was pale and his eyes were scared. Why was he so scared? She couldn't understand why she was having such trouble concentrating. If only she could take a breath.

"Midori," Beast Boy said to her, "Don't try to move, stay still. Raven will…." He looked around. Midori could see that Raven was in the middle of the battle. Why would Gar want Raven here? She didn't understand.

"Wha…What's happening?" Why was her voice so weak?

"Midori, you've been shot. Oh God, hold on, as soon as Raven can, she'll be here to help you. Please hold on!"

"_Shot? I've been shot? Is that why I can't breathe? No, please, I want to live. I've got too much to do. Gar's come to save me. I can't die, not now."_

The room started to get dark. She could hear Beast Boy murmuring to her. "I'm sorry, so sorry. I tried, I tried to save you. Please hold on, please stay alive until Raven gets here. Please." She could hear him crying.

She summoned what little strength she had, "Gar, don't cry. You are a great hero. You came to save me when no one else would." She closed her eyes for a moment. At least it only seemed like a moment. When she opened them again, Gar was shaking her, fear in his eyes. She smiled at him. "Gar…..the sword, Kusanagi, I give it to you. You are a great hero; you will take care of it and make sure that monster doesn't get it." She closed her eyes again, just for a moment. Opening them once more, Midori said, "I'm so glad to see you again. I love…." Her eyes closed for the last time.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Howls filled the room. One was filled with pain, the other with frustration. A wheezing voice screamed his anger, his denial that long made plans and dreams had been thwarted. That his great hope for his ultimate ascension to power had been destroyed by one simple act, one simple sentence. "the sword, Kusanagi, I give it to you."

There is power in a dying wish, a dying request, especially when magic is involved. When control over Kusanagi passed from Midori to her chosen successor, the Master realized immediately, all of his chances had vanished in the blink of an eye, in the final breath of a dying girl. Screaming his denial to the heavens and the gods, the Master fell to his knees, head in his hands, weeping bitter tears of frustration.

The collapse of the Master caught the titans off guard. Hardly believing their good fortune, they wasted no time. Cyborg and Starfire both fired simultaneously at the prone figure of their enemy, expected him to block their attacks again. This time, he didn't. Instead he was thrust by the force of their blows back into the wall, where he fell to the ground unconscious.

Robin looked at Raven, seeking answers to the sudden surrender of the Master, the mage who appeared ready to defeat them. What he saw was a wide eyed, pain filled face, as the emotions that filled the room seemed ready to overwhelm her.

It was then he heard the other howling.

It was a soul rending sound, filled with pain beyond measure, as if the sufferer was being torn limb from limb. There was denial in it, and sorrow, deep and eternal, tapping a well of agony that seemed bottomless. The despair that filled every bit of the howling cry sounded like the crier had nothing left to live for, no reason to continue. He had finally reached the limits of endurance.

Robin turned around and saw Beast Boy sitting on the floor on the other side of the room, holding the body of Midori, rocking back and forth, tears streaming down his face, crying for answers from the silent heavens. On the other side of her body were Midori's parents, huddled around the body of their daughter, faces crumpled in grief, tears flowing as well.

Turning slightly to the door, where he had seen Kobura; Robin saw the apprentice shaking his hand, trying to get feeling back into it from the force of the birdarang hitting it. The gun had been knocked away, but the damage was done. Kobura did not look like he was going to run away, nor pick up the gun.

Instead, with an unholy gleam in his eyes, he moved over towards Beast Boy and Midori's parents. Robin raced over to grab him before he could attack once more. As he grabbed the thug and held his hands behind him, Kobura spoke. "Not quite the revenge I wanted, but it will have to do. So you failed to save the girl. So what, you, fool, have cost me my beloved To-Chi." He sneered, "Do not think we are nearly even."

The shock on Midori's parents' faces was terrible to behold. Hurt beyond measure at the callous taunting that their daughter's murderer was doing, a shocking blankness covered them as they kneeled over the dead girl. Then they looked into the face of the green teen who held their daughter's body.

He had stopped howling, while the lines where his tears had fallen remained, he had stopped weeping. Instead, the feral hatred that he had shown at the hospital while Raven was comatose had returned to his eyes. His mouth had twisted into a crooked snarl, teeth bared like an animal about to attack. He began to emit a low growl.

Faster than any of them would have thought, in one swift move he reached across Midori's body to grab Kusanagi from its sheath at the father's side. Rising and turning in one fluid motion, Beast Boy held the point of the katana to Kobura's throat, applying enough pressure to release a small trickle of blood, seconds away from slicing away the thug's life.

"You fucking son of a bitch! You'll see To-Chi in HELL in another moment!"

The contempt in Kobura's voice rang through the room, "Gladly, if a coward like you has the courage to actually do it."

Cyborg's voice interrupted him, "MAN! Don't do it! It's what he wants!"

"GOOD, cause it's what I want too!" The anger, the rage in the changeling's eyes had grown deeper with the thug's taunt, approaching an insanity that seemed ready to engulf him.

Softly, in her familiar monotone, Raven spoke out, "Beast Boy….Gar…please, don't. This isn't who you are."

"I DON'T WANT TO BE ME ANYMORE!" The green teenager was now shaking with rage. "When I'm me, people die. Mom, Dad, Terra, Midori. I'm going to start being someone else. That way, I'll make sure the RIGHT people die."

The titans all looked at one another, confused by the sudden change in their friend. The release of long suppressed anger and despair was far beyond anything they had seen before. Raven felt her emotional controls being overwhelmed by the outpouring of her green friend. Only one of the titans continued to watch the shape shifter carefully, thinking furiously.

"The RIGHT people?" Robin inquired. "How do you know who the Right people are?"

"Kobura first!"

"First," muttered the boy wonder, "yes, it's always first. Then you decide who else should die. And you decide that your powers give you the ability to make that determination. Then you become the judge of who should live and who should die. Because of your abilities."

"The Master and Kobura have abilities too," he continued, "they've certainly decided who should live and die. How will that make you different from them?"

"Cause I'll only kill the bad guys."

"Ahh, you'll only kill bad guys. So you'll stay a hero, so to speak." Robin paused. "I remember a couple of weeks ago, you told me 'If you wouldn't risk it all for one person, then you don't deserve to call yourself a hero.' I've thought a lot about that. You were absolutely right and I was absolutely wrong. That's what we do, we risk it all for one person. Any person, anywhere. Are you now saying that you only risk it all for some persons? Maybe only one person? Maybe no person?"

Beast Boy stayed silent.

"A hero, a REAL hero, as you reminded me, saves everyone. Even those who don't deserve saving. Maybe ESPECIALLY those who don't deserve saving. A hero is an example to the world that there's something better out there. How do you expect others to call you a hero, if you don't risk it all for one person? Even someone as vile as Kobura? Are you ready to stop risking it all for one person?"

Beast Boy remained quiet. Beneath the anger, the rage, the despair that churned in his mind, he remembered a small voice, filled with admiration, _"You are a great hero, you came to save me when no one else would."_

Midori.

She thought him brave, and smart.

And a great hero.

Before their eyes, the titans saw Beast Boy's limbs stop shaking as he mastered himself. The insane rage that had filled his eyes began to clear and soften. Finally, the snarl that has deformed his face smoothed out and resumed its normal shape. He lowered the sword from Kobura's throat.

"No, I won't betray Midori. I won't desecrate her memory."

And he turned his back on Kobura and knelt down to Midori's body again.

Kobura let out a roar, "THIS ISN'T OVER, FOOL! I WILL make you pay for To-Chi! You'll suffer the likes that no one has….." Robin had taken out a small canister of gas from his belt and opened it, knocking the thug out.

"Oh, shut up already," he said, lowering Kobura's body to the floor.

The titans gathered around Midori's body. Although they had only met her the once, at lunch in the Titans Tower, they had grown to like her during that time. The depth of passion and caring that she had raised in their friend was such, they were absolutely sure that she would have grown to be a dear friend to them all, if only the fates had allowed it.

The five left the body for a few moments, to give the Yoshida's some privacy with their departed daughter. Beast Boy continued to hold Kusanagi in his hand, staring at the sword that was the cause of all of the suffering. He wanted nothing more than to throw it away, but Midori had given it to him, charging him with keeping it safe.

Something else he owed to Midori.

He would never betray her.

"Man, I don't know about you, but I'M ready to go home," the metal titan announced.

"I also," agreed the princess from the stars. "This has been a most sad adventure. I do not wish to continue it. When we get home, I will need to make mass quantities of the Tamaranean Pudding of Sadness to overcome this."

Beast Boy looked at his friends and gave a rueful smile. "Thanks for coming guys, I appreciate it. Guess I'll see you around sometime." And he turned to walk away.

"Where are you going?" asked Robin, a confused expression on his face.

The green teen turned his head around, but did not return, "I quit, remember?"

To the surprise of the others, Robin let a small chuckle and walked up to Beast Boy. "Beast Boy…Gar, no matter where you go, what you do, or what you say, you'll always be a Teen Titan." He put his hand on the younger boy's shoulder, "Let's go home."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Of course, the titans couldn't leave right away. The authorities had to be called to take care of the Master and Kobura, arrangements had to be made regarding Midori and her funeral, for which the titans remained out of respect for her memory. Finally, there was the long trip back to Jump City from Japan, through much of it, everyone slept while the ship flew on autopilot.

All that time, Beast Boy had been unnaturally quiet. Obviously, this was not surprising given the events of the past several days. However, once the titans returned to Jump City, he had taken to secluding himself on his rock by the bay. Again, this was not unexpected, so the first day, they had let it be. The second day, each of the titans, when no one thought the others were looking, would glance out the window to make sure that Beast Boy was all right.

By the third day, they were becoming concerned.

Late in the afternoon of the third day, shortly before sunset, Raven went outside and floated towards the rock where Beast Boy had isolated himself. When she arrived there, before she could say anything, she heard the changeling's voice.

"Hi Rae. Coming to check up on me?"

It always surprised her, the keenness of his hearing and sense of smell. "Do I still smell of jasmine?"

"Uh huh, and lavender, and your Raven scent."

She sat down next to him and they watched the sun sink lower in the sky.

"God, Rae, why am I such a failure?"

"Failure? I don't understand."

"I never actually get to save anyone. People keep dying and I always fail to save them."

"You save lots of people, Beast Boy, we've saved hundreds, maybe thousands of people."

"But not those closest to us."

"You've saved me, and the others countless times."

"Sure, in battle, we save each other, that doesn't really count. When your father took you over, it was Robin who saved you, not me." He fell into a deep gloom.

"No, you saved me then too."

"Come on, you're only saying that."

Raven began to get a little irritated. "You saved me as much as Robin did. Maybe more."

"HE'S the one who went with SLADE to get you, not me. HE'S the one who fought through your father's forces, NOT ME!"

"YOU GAVE ME THAT STUPID PENNY! YOU KEEP ME CENTERED! YOU REMIND ME THERE'S MORE TO LIFE! THAT IT SHOULD BE ENJOYED!" Raven was fuming now. "Now, SHUT UP YOU DOPE, before I forget I love you and toss you in the bay again." She covered her head with her hood as she tried to reestablish control over her emotions. He ALWAYS did this to her.

Beast Boy sat stunned, completely at a loss for words after her explosion. Finally, he gathered both his wits and his courage.

"You….you love me?"

Raven's eyes went wide at that. She hadn't meant to say that. Couldn't understand WHY she said that. They were friends, best friends, there was no one she'd rather spend her time with. But she didn't…no she couldn't, she wasn't capable of….

She did.

"Gar, I…yes."

Because her head was bent down, she couldn't see the expression on the shape shifter's face. His heart was in his eyes, a huge smile on his face, the first that had been seen in many days. He reached over with his arms to her and pulled her hood back over her head. She looked up to see that smile, that wonderful, silly smile.

"I love you, too."

As the sun continued to sink and the skies turned red and orange, two young people, one green, one grey, leaned closer to one another until their love was acknowledged and their lips finally touched.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hello my friends, this is still too old for this. Thanks for reading this collaboration between myself and the others. We hope you've enjoyed the story and not been too disappointed by either the storyline or any delays.

My most humble thanks to my co-writers, Force Is Strong With This One; Titanfan45; Sir Alwick; and Novus Ordo Seclorum. A special thanks to Force, as he was the catalyst to the story, setting up the concept, gathering the writers, organizing and keeping us going. Without him, nothing would have been done. I've most certainly enjoyed every minute of it.

By the way, just so everyone can get the credit, and in case you were wondering, I wrote chapters 2, 3, 11, 12, 16 and this final chapter, 18. Force is Strong With This One wrote 1, 8, 14 and 15; Titanfan45 wrote 4, 5, 9 and 17; Novus Ordo Seclorum wrote 6 and 13; and Sir Alwick wrote 7 and 10.

Until next time my friends.

**I'm generally a very quiet person, always have been. My whole life I've always kept to myself, been little more than a nameless, voiceless face in the background. I guess that's why I like writing so much; it gives me a voice I otherwise wouldn't have and lets me communicate with people I otherwise never would. It is for this reason that I would like to send my deepest thanks to my fellow writers, Force, still too old, titanfan and Novus for thinking of me and asking me to join in on this project of theirs. It's been a fun and unique experience that I otherwise never would have had. Take care and good luck.** **- Sir Alwick**


	19. A plug

Dear readers!

I'm adding this short note to let you know that team Ganguro has released another collaboration. We'll be working on a collection of one shots that will chronicle the backgrounds of some of the lesser know heroes and villains in the Titaniverse. It's title is Beginnings, Middles and Ends. The first chapter has been posted!


End file.
